We're In The Endgame Now
by Jakku48
Summary: A MAJOR re-write/fix-it of Endgame.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Unfortunately I HATED Endgame and am not happy about how several characters were treated. So I decided to do my own version of it to make me feel better. Hopefully this story will help you feel better as well.**

**Please enjoy!**

**P.S Because I didn't like Endgame, there won't be a sequel to my "Teen Titans: Motherbox War" story from last year. Anyone is free to write a sequel to that based on Endgame if they want.**

**Edit as of October 7, 2019: Thank you all so much for your support of this fic! Since I finished publishing it back at the end of May, every now and then I have been making edits and adding more scenes and expanding on some scenes and as well as fixing as many errors I could find. Now, I feel this story is truly complete and I want to thank everyone for their support!**

**Even though Endgame didn't go the way I wanted or hoped, I still am looking forward to Phase 4 and confident it will get things back on track.**

**Thank you all again and hope everyone else reading this for the first time will enjoy this fic!**

* * *

** Prologue:**

Doctor Stephen Strange could not believe what he saw. He saw 14,000,605 possible futures to defeat Thanos and only _one_ had them winning. Unfortunately, this possible future involved horrific things like Tony Stark dying and the Avenger known as Natasha Romanoff dying as well. He saw the hero known as Steve Rogers forsake his role as a hero and he saw Thor (the one who visited him along with his adopted brother Loki to look for their father Odin a few months ago) abandon his people as he went further and further into to a deep depressive state. Among other disturbing things.

Stephen could not believe the cost of defeating Thanos came at the price of tearing apart The Avengers, but he suppose he had no choice, but to go back to the present with The Time Stone and warn Stark and the others there would be only one way to win.

"Still looking through the world through a keyhole, Stephen?" Asked The Ancient One, shocking Stephen.

"What?! I thought you were dead?!"Asked a shocked Stephen.

"My physical form may have faded, but I live on in other ways." Explained The Ancient One who looked like just her astral projection before she died.

"Look, I don't understand how you're here, but it doesn't matter. You know only one way will cause Thanos to be defeated. There's nothing more that can be done." Explained a shaken up Stephen who did not like the idea of how they won.

"That's just one possible outcome, Stephen. It doesn't have to be the _conclusion_. You yourself managed to defeat Dormammu when it was thought to be impossible, but you did it." Explained The Ancient One to Stephen, whose spirits were lifted somewhat.

"I got lucky then. The circumstances are different now." Stephen countered.

"They're no different than they were before. You found a way to win last time and you can do it again. The vision you saw doesn't and shouldn't be the way you win. There might be another way." Explained The Ancient One to very intrigued and slightly hopeful Stephen. "I can point you towards a better way, but I can't promise you it will happen. Only by the actions of those left standing can make things right." The Ancient One told an even more hopeful Stephen.

"How?!"Asked Stephen pondering where his mentor's riddles were leading this time.

"You will have to give up The Time Stone for now and Thanos must win this battle, but if events are in our favor, he will lose the _war. _But you must make sure events and the _heroes_ are put into place to make this happen." The Ancient One explained to Stephen more hopeful than ever.

"Who?" Stephen asked.

"The ones known as Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton must and will survive this battle. They were the original Avengers, the ones that stopped Thanos the first time, and fate wills they will again. But they will need help for this." The Ancient One explained to a thinking Stephen.

"Who else?" Asked Stephen.

"They will be joined by those known as Rocket and Nebula. Each of them has and will have a motivation to help defeat Thanos. They will also be joined by Stark's oldest friend James Rhodes as well. The other one is known as Scott Lang. A flawed, but good man, who will soon journey to The Quantum Realm to help a enemy-turned friend out of the goodness of his heart. You will need to put events into place to where he will be stuck there for a time, so he can help make things right later." The Ancient One explained with visions of the heroes being shown to Stephen. "And there is one more they will need if they are to even have the _slightest _chance of making things right." The Ancient One explained to Stephen very curious about whom his old mentor was talking about.

"Who?" Asked a curious Stephen.

"The one known as Carol Danvers." Answered The Ancient One with Stephen seeing another vision of this now known hero. "Like you, she was broken and lost everything, but also like you, she put herself back together and became something _more._ She could have had her old life back as well, but then the universe would have been all the _lesser_ for it." Explained The Ancient One to Stephen with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, you told me the _world _would have been all lesser for it if I had my old life back." Said a sarcastic Stephen.

"Well, last I checked you weren't fighting amongst the stars, are you?" Replied The Ancient One with a rare humorous smile.

Stephen simply laughed at that and asked "So how do I get this one to where she needs to be?"

"Do not worry. An old friend of hers will summon her before he too meets his fate for a time. Despite her power and the alien blood running through her veins, she is still _human _and will have an even greater motivation to make things right with the loss of her friend that helped changed her life." Explained The Ancient One to Stephen understanding.

"So that's it then? "Asked Stephen.

"Yes, but remember. Even_ I_ do not how this story will end. I only see pieces of a much larger puzzle. But I do know, despite everything, _real_ heroes never stop fighting no matter what." The Ancient One said to Stephen. "Now go. Warn your friends and get ready, for they will be our last hope at winning this _war._" The Ancient One ordered to Stephen before fading away like that night she did in the hospital all those years ago.

Stephen was sad to see her gone again, but had renewed hope there was still a chance to fix this without losing _everything. _Stephen returned to Titan with some pain waking up and was greeted by Tony Stark.

"You're back! You're alright!" Exclaimed a worried Tony.

"What was that?!" Asked a confused Peter Parker.

"Went forward in time. To view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict." Explained a worn out Stephen.

"How many did you see?" Asked a confused and worried Star-Lord.

"14,000,605." Answered Stephen regaining his breath.

"How many did we win?" Asked Tony already knowing the answer.

"One." Stephen replied hesitantly.

He just hoped it was the one The Ancient One was hinting towards and not the horrific one he saw.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked that! I didn't like the idea Stephen knew Iron Man and Black Widow would die (among other things in his plan) and this first chapter was meant to fix that as I just can't see the same guy who was so torn up over killing that random zealot in his movie would let actual good people die.**

**Anyway, I'll have another chapter up in a few days or so.**


	2. The Pager

**Hello again! This chapter brings Captain Marvel into the mix. I obviously wasn't happy how she was treated in "Endgame" and the lack of connections to her film bothered me. This chapter adds some backstory to the mid-credit scene from her film (which Endgame cut, of course).**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Is the cake almost ready?" Asked Talos to his wife Soren.

"Yes, but are you sure she'll like this? She's very busy, you know." Replied Soren to her husband Talos.

"Yes, she deserves to celebrate her birthday for once. After everything she's done for us, she more than deserves a day to take a break and be honored." Countered Talos, adamant to honor their friend.

"I just don't think she'll like you faking a distress call to bring her here." Replied Soren sarcastically.

"Heh, you know me. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do. It's how we all met, after all." Talos said laughing remembering those few days on earth almost twenty five years ago that changed everything.

Despite being enemies at first, Talos and the Skrulls found their savior through Kree or really _human _known as Carol Danvers. Thanks to her in honoring the late Mar-Vell's legacy, she helped Talos and the Skrulls find a new home and she went on to crush The Kree Empire, destroying The Supreme Intelligence and causing their new leader to sign a peace treaty. Though she heard Yon-Rogg never made it back to Hala though. Some say he crashed landed on Sakaar, home of The Grandmaster. There were even rumors he was _kidnapped _by a random scrapper and forced to fight for The Grandmaster in his arena. A fitting and ironic fate she thought for the slimeball.

With Kree radicals like Rona0n finally dead (after a peculiar dance off on Xandar), the Skrulls were finally at _peace _and Talos wanted to honor the woman to thank in large part of that. Even though it been almost twenty five years since that fateful day, she overall looked the same. Whether it was the Kree blood running through her veins or the explosion engine empowered by The Space Stone was unknown. Sure her hair was longer now and there were circles around her eyes constantly from lack of sleep (due to always fighting evil wherever she went), she had changed in fully embracing her destiny and role as a _hero_, which would no doubt make her old mentor proud. She even called herself _Captain Marvel _now sometimes.** Captain** was her rank from her time in The Air Force and **Marvel** to honor her old mentor, Mar-Vell. She inspired many and helped several planets and people fight off oppression wherever it existed.

But because she was always busy helping others, her Skrull friend like Talos wanted her to get some recognition and rest.

After visiting her friend (and now his friend too after that fateful day) Maria Rambeua recently on C-53, to get her favorite cake recipe and even helped him pick out a new jacket she thought their friend might like, Talos quickly returned to their new homeworld and gave his wife the cake recipe and put their daughter in charge of wrapping the jacket while he faked a distress signal to bring their friend to them. He figured she wouldn't be too mad about it once she saw why he did it. It's similar to how they crossed paths in the first place, after all.

After the cake was done, Carol landed outside Talos' family home and Talos himself went to greet her.

"Okay, she's here, so wait in the kitchen and I'll bring her here. Make sure to yell "Surprise!" okay?" Talos said to his wife and daughter as he went outside to greet their friend. "Carol, welcome back!" Talos exclaimed to his friend with a polite bow.

"Hey, Talos! Sorry, I wasn't here sooner. What's the emergency?" A concerned Carol asked to her friend.

"Oh yes! Please follow me inside." Talos said as he turned around and went inside his house with Carol right behind him. "Right through here!" Talos exclaimed to Carol a few feet away from the kitchen.

Talos went inside the kitchen and Carol followed suit a few seconds later, but for some strange reason, _no one_ was there but three dust spots.

"Talos! Noren! Veranke!" Carol screamed out, worried about her friends. She didn't understand where they were and the dust on the floor was confusing. What was going on here?

While she was looking around in the kitchen for her friends, she noticed a_ birthday _cake and present addressed to her. Wait, they were giving her a birthday party? It had been so long, after all.

Before she nearly teared up, her _pager _went off and it was from _Fury. _Uh oh. What could have happened on earth for him to finally call her? Maybe her old friend could help solve this dust mystery as she went out outside and saw _several _dust spots all over.

She had to get to earth _now._

* * *

Fury's pager was hooked up to a device in The Avengers compound meant to keep it from losing power. After their crushing defeat in Wakanda, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Thor, and Rocket Racoon returned to The Avengers compound to try and understand what just _happened._ They discovered Fury's last known location, but he too was dusted like what was happening all over the globe. All they found was his mysterious pager. Natasha couldn't understand why Fury had this or who he was trying to contact, but she insisted they bring it back to the compound and try to reach whoever was on the other end of it.

While they waited for a response, Natasha and Steve simply stared in horror at the screens showing _massive _populations disappearing all over the globe thanks to Thanos' snap.

"This is a nightmare." Steve said as he watched the death toll rise on the screen.

"I've had better nightmares." Natasha said, horrified about what she was seeing.

"Hey! So that thing stopped doing whatever the hell it was doing." Rhodey informed Steve and Natasha as he entered the room to tell them Fury's pager lost power.

Natasha and Steve shared a worried glance and followed Rhodey to where the pager was at. It was in a technical room hooked up to something to keep the power running, but it had just gone out.

"What do we got?" Asked a tired Nastahsa to Bruce as she, Steve and Rhodey walked up to glass of the room where the pager was located.

"Whatever signal it was sending finally crapped out." Answered a worn out Bruce. He too was confused why Fury had this or who he was trying to contact before being dusted.

"I thought we bypassed the battery?" Asked an annoyed Steve frustrated the pager just went out.

"We did, it's still plugged in it…it just stopped." Replied an equally confused Rhodey.

"Reboot it! Send the signal again." Ordered Steve determined to find out who Fury was trying to contact.

"Well, we don't even know what this is!" Exclaimed Bruce skeptical of this pager and whoever might be on the other end.

"Fury did. Just do it please. And tell me the second you get a signal, I want to know _who _is on the other end of that end thing." Natasha said as she turned around to see a mysterious woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes, in a red, blue, and gold suit with what looked like a star in the center.

"Where's Fury?" Asked the mysterious woman, demanding to know where her old friend was and hoping he wasn't gone like her Skrull friends were.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked that! **

**I liked Carol and Talos and the Skrulls becoming friends at the end so I wanted to touch on that. Talos' daughter name is from something I found searching around. The idea of Yon-Rogg crash landing on Sakaar is something I read was the original idea for her film's post credit scene and wanted to include a brief mention of that because I found that hilarious!**

**Anyway, will hopefully have another chapter soon enough! **


	3. The Quantum Realm

**Greetings again! This chapter is about Ant-Man and how he might have discovered something totally different from "Endgame" that might just help fix this mess.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Scott didn't know how long he had been trapped in The Quantum Realm now. What had happened to Hope, Hank, and Janet?

Surely they wouldn't just _leave _him here? After all, Janet _of all people_ knew what it was like to be trapped here. Never knowing if she would ever escape and see her family again.

There was no way she would let this happen. Especially when they both had daughters they cared so much about. She didn't get to see hers grow up, so there was _no way_ she would let history repeat itself.

Still, why didn't they pull him up already?

He volunteered to do this for Ava after all.

Despite how it was in the beginning between them, Ava wasn't all that _bad._ Troubled and desperate, maybe, but not truly evil or anything.

After Janet saved her life despite Ava trying to kill her just a few moments earlier, she deeply regretted her actions and was torn up over what she tried to do.

While Hope and Hank still didn't fully trust her, Janet had fully accepted her apology and even offered to help stabilize her fully.

Scott right away offered to be the one to journey back to The Quantum Realm to get the healing particles needed for their new Ghost friend.

He though the Pym family had been separated enough for one life time, and besides, he made it out the first time after defeating Cross.

Surely he could do it again if something went wrong?

But he didn't bring any size changing discs this time and his people that were supposed to pull him out weren't responding.

Something must have gone _wrong, _but what?

Other than Luis since he borrowed the van, no one knew where they were.

Even though his house arrest was over, Hope and Hank were still wanted criminals because of The Accords and Janet had been presumed dead for at least thirty years now and it probably wasn't a good idea to let it be known that wasn't true at all with The Accord still in place.

Had Woo found them?

Had Burch hired hitmen to target them for revenge?

Or was it something _else_?

Whatever it was, Scott was ready to get back to Cassie.

He had worked very hard to turn over a new leaf with Maggie and Jim and wanted to spend as much time as possible with Cassie now that his house arrest was over.

But Hope, Hank, and Janet _still_ hadn't pulled him out.

And now Scott was beginning to go _insane_.

He saw flashes of the first time he pulled off a heist and how disappointed Maggie was of him.

He saw flashes of him going to prison for the first time and missed out on so many years with being with Cassie.

He saw flashes of Hope and Hank being disgusted with him for going to Germany to help Captain America and which caused them to go on the run.

Scott didn't think he could take much more.

He couldn't do this for thirty years like Janet did, it was _too much_.

Why didn't they just pull him out already?

As Scott tried to understand what was happening to him and accepting the possibility he may be stuck here for a long time, he received yet _another _vision, but only this time it wasn't about him or anyone he knew, but something much _stranger._

One vision was an orb that opened up to reveal what looked like a purple looking rock.

The next vision was a blue cube that shattered to reveal a blue looking rock.

The following vision looked like weird looking red fluid that solidified into a red rock.

Then a vision of what looked like an eye that when turned revealed a green rock.

Next a vision of a yellow rock appeared in what looked like a scepter.

The vision after that was an orange rock that appeared in some odd lake.

What did these visions even mean?

Before Scott went deeper and deeper into insanity, _another_ vision appeared.

This one was a _white rock, _but he couldn't quite make it out exactly or what it meant.

Regardless, he was about to reach a breaking point, when _finally_ he was being pulled out.

He would give Hope, Hank, and Janet a lecture on horrific jokes about this.

"Alright, that was a horrible joke….guys?" Asked a confused Scott after successfully being pulled out and back on the roof top.

"Scotty!" Exclaimed Luis giving his best friend Scott a hug of relief.

Ava appeared next to him, though there was fear and terror in her eyes.

"Luis and Ava! Thanks for pulling me out, but where are Hope, Hank, and Janet?" Asked Scott noticing some unusual dust spots next to them.

"Um, yeah, about that." Luis started to say before Ava joined in.

"It happened a couple of days ago, Scott. I was with Bill and all of sudden; he _vanished _into dust right in front of me. _Then _I saw it happening wherever I went." Explained a very distraught Ava.

"I saw it too, Scotty. Was at X-Con and then just like _that, _Kurt and Dave turned to dust." Explained a sad Luis. "The same happened to Maggie and Jim. Gone." Luis explained to a worried Scott.

"And Cassie?!" Scott asked panicking.

"Oh she's fine. Me and Ava found her at Maggie and Jim's place yesterday. We told her to stay there and we would go look for you and bring you _back._" Said Luis to an anxious Scott.

"So that means Hope, Hank, and Janet are the piles of dust next to us?" Asked Scott freaking out.

"I'm afraid so, Scott." Answered a sad Ava.

Scott didn't know what to do, but he did know he had to see Cassie and then he would try and figure out something. Maybe Cap could help? That is if he wasn't dusted too.

"Alright, lets pack it up and go see Cassie. And here are your healing particles, Ava." Scott said as he handed the canister to Ava.

Ava nodded thankfully in reply, but was obviously still upset about everything that had happened.

Scott thought he was just beginning to get upset now.

After getting the van off the roof top, they arrived at Maggie and Jim's house and Scott quickly made his way inside to hug his daughter.

"Daddy!" Exclaimed an excited Cassie as she hugged her father.

"Oh, Peanut! I'm glad you're okay! I'm sorry about what happened to mommy and Jim." Said Scott sadly to his daughter.

"It's okay, because you'll find a way to bring them back, won't you daddy, since you're a _hero_ and all?" Asked a hopeful Cassie to her father.

Scott thought about it hard for a moment and said "You're right, Peanut. I _will _find a way to bring mommy, Jim, and everyone else _back_." Answered Scott with a determination in his eyes. "Luis and Ava, stay here with Cassie and keep the doors locked until I get back." Scott ordered to his friends as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Scotty?" Asked a concerned Luis.

"I'm going to see if Cap and The Avengers are still alive and see if we can come up with something to fix this _mess_." Replied Scott after giving Cassie one final hug and then went out the door into the van and drove off towards The Avengers compound, determined to help make things right.

But he still couldn't stop thinking about those visions he had in The Quantum Realm, particularly those rocks and especially that _white rock_.

Hopefully everything would make sense soon before it was too late.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it! **

**I didn't like the time jump "Endgame" did and that's why Scott got only after a day or so here. I also I had to include Luis and Ava since Scott doesn't check on them at all in the film, DESPITE going down in The Quantum Realm again for Ava's sake in the first place.**

**Next chapter will be up soon enough.**


	4. A Vision

**Hi again! This chapter is basically about fixing Thanos and make him closer to how he was in Infinity War than what Endgame ended up doing.**

**Please enjoy!**

** Black' Victor Cachat: Writing ****ships**** really isn't my thing, BUT tell me what ideas you have and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Thanos was busy at his "Garden" when he had another vision inside The Soul Stone.

"What?" Thanos asked himself confused.

He saw that same archway he did the day he snapped his fingers and culled half the universe.

He walked over to it and saw Gamora standing there with her back turned.

Only this time it wasn't the child Gamora he "saved" but the Gamora he raised and then _betrayed _him.

"Daughter?" Asked a somber Thanos to Gamora whose back was still turned.

Gamora turned around and faced Thanos with her eyes full of disgust for the man she once called _father_.

"Are you finally _happy_?"Asked a distraught Gamora.

"I…I did what was necessary. The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Thanos said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"You call wiping out half of all life, _mercy_? No, you're the same as you've always been." Countered Gamora.

"You don't understand! The universe has finally been set right! I've brought peace and order to _trillions_ and yet you still lecture me from beyond the grave!" Thanos exclaimed frustrated at Gamora who still didn't understand.

"You may mask your true intentions, but I know what you really _are_. You kill, torture, ruin lives and call yourself a _hero_?" Asked a sarcastic Gamora.

"I am one, even if the rest of the universe will never see it that way." Thanos smugly replied.

"Or maybe you're really just trying to cover for the fact your ancestors called you a _madman _and rejected your proposal to "save" Titan. Isn't that what this was all about, anyway? You unable to accept what happened to you and your obsession with proving to your long dead ancestors that you were _right_ and they were _wrong_." Gamora said knowing this was a sensitive subject for him.

"That has nothing to do with any of this!" Thanos screamed in anger and denial. "I am merely showing the universe there is only one means of survival and I have given them that." Thanos righteously said.

"I can hear it your voice. You know you are still haunted and affected by your _past_. You take your anger and bitterness out on others disguised as some "savior"." Gamora mockingly told Thanos.

"You know nothing, Little One." Thanos replied with his old name for Gamora.

"No you're the one who knows nothing!" Screamed Gamora. "Even now, your plans are coming apart. You think no one will oppose _you_?" Asked Gamora to Thanos.

"No one would dare stand against me now. Not after I've given the universe a _second chance_." Replied an ignorant Thanos.

"You say that now, but despite what you think, you don't know everything." Gamora countered. "Even as we speak, there are still those that will oppose and stop you. You think killing the ones they care about the most won't motivate them to stop you?" Gamora asked to a thinking Thanos.

"They won't because in_ time_ they will come to terms with what I did and accept why and be grateful." Thanos replied as ignorant as ever.

"I see you still fail to see that your actions have_ consequences_. You may act smug now, but you will get what you _deserve_." Gamora said to Thanos.

"Yes, recognition for my actions would be a good change." Thanos proudly said.

"Ha, no. Know this that your _destiny _is to lose. You may have won the _battle_, but you won't win the _war_. As we speak, _real heroes_ are already planning your demise and will undo what you have done. And I look forward to that day." Gamora said as the vision was beginning to end.

"We shall see, Little One_, we shall see_." Thanos replied as the vision ended and he woke up in his hut breathing heavily.

Gamora couldn't be right. Who would want to undo what he had done?

Surely those _Avengers _couldn't. They didn't know where he was now. But then again, his other daughter, Nebula might know where he was.

But she was stranded on Titan and even if she made it off with Stark, they would run out of fuel in their ship in no time.

Ah, _Stark_.

The only mortal to even draw a drop of blood from him.

Even before that, Stark had proven formidable.

It was because of Stark that his invasion of earth failed six years ago.

It should have been easy for the Asgardian god and the Chitauri to take the planet, but it was the actions of Stark, four other mortals, and the Asgardian god's brother that stopped them that day.

Ever since then, he had been hoping to meet these mortals, these _Avengers_ for some time.

When he finally did, it's almost if there were _more _of them.

And to his surprise, they actually could put up a fight.

Even so, he still won and now the universe should be _grateful_.

But what if Gamora was actually right?

They didn't seem like they would give up that easily.

Just look at that Captain Marvel woman. She had been a nuisance for almost twenty five years now, but he has always assumed someone else would take care of her.

Even during Ronin's pathetic rants to him, he more than once mentioned her and how he had been obsessed with killing her ever since she had him and his fleet running scared from C-53.

Ronin mentioned she was empowered by an Infinity Stone which made her hard to challenge and wanted to find some way to match her.

It may even explain why the foolish boy was so intent on getting The Power Stone now that he thought about it.

But even she would realize it time the wonders of his work, that is if she wasn't culled as well.

But what if she didn't?

What if The Avengers decided to counterattack?

What if Nebula found a way tell them where he was?

The Asgardian would have killed him with his ax had he gone for the head, after all.

_No_, he needed to be ready in case they found a way to him.

If that meant getting out of retirement for a time, then so be it.

After making up his mind, Thanos walked out of his hut and got his armor off his scarecrow and put it back on. He then went back to his hut and picked up his double bladed sword he had the dwarves make for him as well. Thanos also had them make another gauntlet for him and put the Stones in that one and took off the old one and put the new one on.

He would use the Stones to create an illusion to bring them here. They would likely detect the energy signature and would come here in some misguided attempt to stop him and undo what he had done.

Though to be fair, since they were part of the non-culled half, he would give them one warning to stay out of his way and accept the goodness of his actions.

After all, Thanos was very _generous_.

Now he just had to wait.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Thanos won't be be acting like an idiot or getting killed off so easy in this story FYI.**


	5. Lost In Space

**Hi again! This chapter is about Tony and his thoughts if they will ever make it back to earth.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback so far everyone!**

**Black' Victor Cachat: Alright, I'll see what I can do in the next chapter as they will be planning to go after Thanos in that one.**

**"Will we get to see a lot of Captain Marvel in this version?" Yes! Carol will be more active and relevant this time around and will get plenty of team interactions and bonding since Endgame decided not to do that.**

* * *

"This thing on?" Tony asked to himself about his helmet as he and Nebula were stranded in space in The Guardians ship. "Alright, good. Hey Miss Potts, I know you've heard this before, but _I've got a lot of apologies to make_." Tony said as he began recording his message. "Nothing really has ever been the same since _New York_. And look where I am now? Stuck in an impossible situation like I was in that cave all those years ago where I became _Iron Man_." Tony continued to say. "Only this time I don't think I'll make it out of this _one_. Food and water ran out yesterday. Life support will go out tomorrow. Fuel is gone." Tony further explained his dire situation. "I know you don't want to hear about any more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off _one last one_. " Tony said as he began to conclude his message. "I really hope you're….still _here _and will get this message. When I drift off, I will dream about you." Tony said as he concluded his message.

Was this really the end? He had survived so many times before. Stane, Vanko, Hammer, Killian, Loki, Ultron (even Steve at one point, something Tony did not look back on fondly for good reasons) had all tried to kill him and he always (more or less) came out on top.

But Thanos was _different_.

Thanos defeated him and wiped out half of all life.

Hadn't it been for Strange giving up The Time Stone he would have _died _right then and there.

He would never really understand why Stephen did that, but the wizard said _there was no another way._

Tony started to doubt if he would ever live to see whatever Strange had planned.

It didn't help he just had to watch the _kid _die in his arms either.

Tony couldn't help shake the feeling how did Thanos even know his _name_?

It's not like his suit said "**My name is Tony Stark**" when flying through that wormhole.

But regardless he was the only one on Titan to even _wound _him.

A small drop of blood, but a wound none the less.

It did show him he wasn't as _invincible_ as he thought he was.

But it didn't matter now. Unless someone found them, they would be dead by tomorrow morning.

Tony thought he should at least try to make the end for him and Nebula a little less depressing and walked over to her on the ship.

"Hey, you doing okay? Tony asked placing his hand on her left shoulder.

"No, this is all my _fault_." Nebula responded depressingly with her head down. "If I hadn't tried to sneak aboard my father's ship to try and kill him, then I would have never gotten captured and Gamora would _still_ be alive!" Nebula responded angrily and punched the wall on the ship.

"Look, it's your fault, my fault, doesn't matter _now_." Tony said trying to calm Nebula down. "All we can do is make the _end _count for something." Tony said trying to reassure himself.

"Any regrets?" Nebula asked Tony.

"Oh god, so _many_. But besides failing Pepper, I regret The Accords and the conflict that tore The Avengers apart. It was my _fault_. If the team had been united, then _maybe _that maniac would have been stopped." Tony sadly explained. "The Avengers were a _home _and _family _and I don't even know if anyone of them are still alive now." Tony further explained almost tearing up. "You?" Asked Tony to an equally sad Nebula.

"I have many too, but the one I regret the _most_ is what happened to Gamora." Nebula answered too, almost tearing up as well.

"Well, at this rate, we both won't have to worry about any of our screw ups too much longer." Tony sarcastically said.

"Heh, I guess you're right." Nebula replied almost laughing. At least the end wouldn't be all that bad she thought.

"You know almost twenty years ago now I was at a conference in Bern…." Said Tony as he started to tell Nebula the tale of where he first created _demons_ when they both noticed what looked like a glowing yellow light outside the cockpit window.

As the light began to fade, it looked like a _woman_. They quickly let her on board and asked what was going on.

"Who the hell are you? Not that I'm not grateful you showed up when you did, but it's been a crazy couple of days, so please forgive the skepticism if you're _friend or foe_." Asked Tony to this woman who looked_ human _with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a suit of red, blue and gold with what looked like a star in the center. The red and blue in her suit reminded Tony of _someone else_.

"I go by Captain Marvel, but you can call me Carol." Carol answered to Tony who was letting his guard down some.

"So another _Captain _then?" Asked Tony now knowing why this woman reminded him of Steve.

"You're the same _Captain Marvel_ Ronan was obsessed with?" Asked a surprised Nebula.

"Yes. I should have stopped him faster, but I guess the Kree can't ever be trusted on _anything_, not even their own peace treaties." Said Carol bitterly.

"Look, we already had the regret talks, so you can you please get us back to earth?" Asked Tony ready to get back.

"Oh yes. Your friends sent me to look for you. The owner of this ship, Rocket gave me the ship's ID number and gave me a device to track it with." Carol explained to Tony not knowing who the hell this "Rocket" was or how she was able to find them, but he didn't care, he just wanted to go _home_.

"We're out of fuel, so how can you get us back?" Asked a tired Nebula.

"Oh with a photon blast I can jump start the engine enough for one hyperspace jump." Explained Carol as she did just that.

* * *

Steve had just finished shaving his beard when Natasha told him and everyone else some exciting news.

"I think she's found them!" Natasha exclaimed as she, Steve, Bruce, Rhodey, Thor, Rocket, Pepper and Happy all went outside and looked up to the dark sky to see The Guardians ship landing in the backyard.

The doors to The Guardians ship opened up and Tony walked down and was quickly embraced by Pepper.

"Oh god! I thought we lost you again!" Pepper exclaimed in joy to Tony.

"Close, but not this time." Tony sarcastically said.

As Pepper let go, Happy quickly gave Tony a very _tight_ hug that made Tony nearly lose his breath.

"Good to see you too, Happy. Now could you please let go?" Tony asked about to lose his breath.

"Right! Sorry, Tony! It's just good to see you!" Happy exclaimed. "Is the kid on board?" Happy joyfully asked.

"Um, no, he didn't make it either." Tony responded sadly.

Happy look like he just saw a ghost.

"I'm going to be inside." Happy said nearly breaking down.

The other Avengers came to greet Tony and Nebula and Rocket held each other's hands in grief.

"Hey, Tony." Steve said to Tony trying to help him walk inside.

"I'm fine. And hey, Steve." Tony said to Steve as they all started walk inside the compound to make a plan to defeat Thanos. "She's amazing by the way." Said Tony pointing to Carol. "Hopefully I won't get into a war with this _Captain_." Tony laughingly said.

"Yeah, hopefully not. You've already gotten your ass kicked once by one anyway." Steve sarcastically replied.

"Heh, wasn't a fair fight anyway, but we can discuss that later." Said Tony laughing.

"Right." Steve said rolling his eyes. "Thank you by the way for bringing Tony back. Wouldn't be the team without him and his jokes." Steve said to Carol with a smirk on his face.

"Don't mention it." Carol responded not use to being part of team that actually _cared_.

"Yeah, sure, Steve. Now let's get inside and come up with a plan to bring that POS down." Tony said as they all walked inside.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Decided to expand on the scene from the movie more and change some of the dialogue as well to match what my story is going for.**


	6. A Plan Of Attack

**Hello again! This chapter is where our heroes are planning to go after Thanos, but also has lots of team interactions and bonding that I feel Endgame just didn't have.**

**Hope you all like it!**

** Black' Victor Cachat: I added in something you should like. It's subtle, but there.**

* * *

"And that's what happened." Explained Tony to the team in the planning room in the compound about what happened to him over the last few days.

Steve and Nat were looking at holograms, Bruce was looking at documents about something, Thor was eating something at a table, Rhodey and Nebula were leaning up against a wall with their arms crossed, Rocket was also looking at the holograms, and Carol was off to the side in the room as Tony concluded his story.

"That sounds terrible, Tony." Said a sympathetic Steve.

Steve (and the rest of the team) could relate to Tony just well about that.

"That purple monster hit us hard in Wakanda and tore The Mind Stone right out of Vision's head. And right after that, he snapped his fingers after almost being killed by Thor and just like that, Bucky, Wanda, Sam, T'Challa and several others faded to dust." Steve explained bitter and angry.

Thor still looked devastated he didn't kill Thanos when Steve mentioned him to Tony.

"Right. That's what happened to me. Strange, Peter, Quill, Drax, and Mantis all faded to dust as well." Tony explained still horrified over Peter dying in his arms.

"Crap sack." Rocket said bitterly about that purple jerk.

"Strange? As in _Doctor Stephen Strange_?" Thor asked remembering that odd, but helpful wizard that helped him find his father. Though given what happened when he did, he almost wished he hadn't found him. Thor was getting tired of having to pick up after his father, after all.

"Yeah. You know him?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yes, I find him to be a good man. It's a shame he met his fate as well." Thor answered sadly.

"Oh yeah? When did you meet him?" Asked Tony, puzzled as to when Thor met Strange.

"Oh a few months ago. I came to earth looking for my father with Loki. Who's dead by the way." Thor said still upset about that.

"You were on earth a few months ago?!" Asked a surprised Steve.

"Yes, Loki exiled my father after The Dark Elves attacked and stranded him on earth. I eventually discovered the truth and brought Loki here to find him. With the help of the wizard, we did. Though given he died right after that and told me I had some violent sister he locked away and never told me about it before then, you can see why I wish we almost didn't find him." Thor explained to everyone bitterly.

"Wait?! You have a _sister_?!" Asked a shocked Tony.

"I _did_. I was forced to unleash Surtur to kill her and destroy Asgard in the process, but like my brother once said, _open communication was never our family's forte_." Thor explained to the team. "But I _did _manage to run into Bruce again in the process though. He had been Hulk for two years after Ultron and Sokovia and I found him on this crazy planet with this even crazier guy in charge who made people fight in his arena and _The_ _Hulk_ was his champion." Thor further explained to the team, still remembering how he _totally won that fight_.

"I didn't know that Bruce. Are you okay?" Natasha asked Bruce as he hadn't mentioned that before. She had been going through a lot these past years, but it was _nice_ Bruce was back despite how awkward it might have been between them.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. And yeah, Thor's family is screwed up. No offense, Thor." Bruce jokingly said to Thor.

"Oh none taken. You all may be _mortals_, but as far as I'm concerned, you're all worth more than the mightiest of Asgardians." Thor said praising what he almost considered to be his _family_.

"Thanks, Pointbreak." Said Tony mockingly.

"Don't push your luck, Stark." Thor sarcastically responded.

"Alright, thanks Thor. We're lucky to have you. Glad you're back. We're going to need your help if we're going to stop that jerk." Steve said ready to go get Thanos.

"Steve's right. Bruce has been trying to scan places where the energy signature used by the Stones matches to when he used them here on earth." Explained Natasha studying the hologram.

"Don't bother. My _father _always told me when he wasn't busy torturing me that when he _did it _he was going to retire to _The Garden_." Nebula explained as she punched in the coordinates on the console and the location of this place popped up. Despite being her "father" she wanted to kill him just as much as anyone else in the room. Gamora deserved to be _avenged_.

"Oh that's a cute name." Rhodey sarcastically said.

Natasha noticed the energy signature of this planet matched the one when Thanos used the Stones on earth.

"He's using the Stones _as we speak_." Natasha said looking at the planet's hologram.

"So we follow him _there_ and use the Stones to bring everyone _back_." Carol suggested with a look of sorrow on her face to the team as she saw Nick Fury had just showed up on the screen as part of the "missing category." She already knew it days earlier when she arrived here, it just further reminded her she had lost truly _everyone_. Talos and his family were gone. Maria and Monica were too when she went to check on them. And with Fury gone, she had truly lost all of her _friends_ that helped changed her life almost twenty five years ago.

It wasn't helping things that _The Avengers _(why did that name sound so familiar?) didn't seem to trust her either. Just like on Starforce, though at least they half-heartily _tried _to hide their disgust for her. Even Yon-Rogg acted like he cared, though it was just because he was a liar and a user.

She didn't know what to _do_ for them to accept her.

"Just like that?" Rhodey mockingly asked.

"Yes, just like _that_." Steve said looking at Thanos' planet hologram.

Despite what the others may have thought of Carol, Steve already trusted her as much anyone else on the team. After all, she went off by herself to save Tony and Nebula and brought them back. Though next time, he would make sure someone would go with her as _The Avengers_ work as a _team_.

"Look if we do this, we would be going in _shorthanded_." Bruce warned everyone. He too was having the worst time off his life. So many horrible things had happened to him before he met all these_ incredible _people that had accepted him. He was still stalked by Ross and hadn't been able to contact Betty in _years _after that fight with Blonsky. How Ross was able to cover that up and get appointed as Secretary of State and lectured his friends, no his _family _about responsibility just irked him. But at least he was back now and it was nice seeing Nat again too. "How do we know it won't go any differently than last time?" Bruce asked still remembering watching everyone die right in front of him.

"Because this time I'm here to _help_." Carol said trying to inject some humor in this dire situation and trying to get_ accepted_ by everyone else.

"Hey new girl, in case you hadn't noticed, but everyone in this room has been about that superhero life for _years _now. And if you don't mind me asking, where the hell have you been all this _time_?" Asked a skeptical Rhodey. He didn't know what to think of Carol and has been stressing out over what had happened to all of his friends. At least Tony had made it _back_. He thought he almost lost him _once_ long ago, but he came back as something more, a _hero_. Hopefully they could fix this mess and get things back to normal.

"The reason I left earth is because after I_ hurt_ some people that I didn't know were innocent because I got kidnapped by their enemies as I had gained powers they _wanted _and was turned into a living weapon and brainwashed by them before Fury, my best friend, and these people I hurt showed me the _truth_ about everything; I felt immense guilt and offered to help them find a new _home_." Explained a very emotional Carol almost tearing up.

The attitudes of any distrust for her began to soften after hearing that. Rhodey himself bowed his head in regret and Natasha looked at her sympathetically.

"I've been trying to make things _right _wherever I go." Carol said still feeling guilt with a tear coming down her face.

Steve walked over and placed his hand on Carol's right shoulder and said "Look, everyone in this room has made _mistakes_." He then looked at Tony regretting not telling him the _truth_ about his parents which caused _The Avengers_ to disband. Tony shared a similar glance as he too regretted everything that happened. He had to make this right, for Peter's _sake_.

Steve then turned back to Carol's direction and said, "We all have our _demons, _but we're a _home _and _family_, and you're part of that _now_." Steve said reassuring Carol who was feeling somewhat better as she gave him a small smile followed by him smiling back at her. He understood her. Being pushed around and knocked all their life, but never losing _heart _of trying to do _good_. Plus he thought it was cool there was another _Captain _on the team as well. Make they could exchange military stories when this was all over? "Besides when this all over, I want to hear _everything _you know about Fury." Steve jokingly said. Maybe she knows he lost his eye?

"Oh I can tell some good ones! But let's bring him _back _first." Carol said feeling her spirits lifted.

Steve simply laughed at that and walked back over to look at Thanos' planet hologram.

Thor finished his meal and got up and summoned Stormbreaker right past Carol who_ didn't flinch at all _(and she thought it was a little bit funny as well as she gave a smirk to it, but was glad to have yet _another one_ on the team accept her).

"I like this one." Thor said with a smile, but was serious and sympathetic. "But Captain Rodgers is _right_. When you find out your father is some bloodthirsty tyrant who raised his own _daughter_ to be like that, lie about her existence, and then reveal her existence to you right before he dies with no plan or care, you may regret some things too." Thor said still not happy about that situation.

After a few more minutes of talking Steve decided it was time to go after _Thanos_.

"We ready team? You know what's at _stake_. You know what to do. Let's go get this son of bitch." Steve ordered to the team.

"Did I just hear Captain America say a _bad word_?" Tony asked smirking.

"You can lecture me about it when this all _over_, alright Tony?" Steve said in response smirking as well.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! And please keep the feedback and suggestions coming! **


	7. The Garden

**Hi! Hope you all like this one! This one is about our heroes tracking down Thanos and trying to make things right. **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

"Alright take your seats and don't get my ship dirty." Ordered Rocket sarcastically to Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Carol, and Nebula as they all set down in The Guardians ship to go after Thanos.

"There's so many of _you_, I had to install another seat on my ship. Just make sure you all pull your weight, alright?" Rocket said as he started punching in the coordinates to "The Garden".

Carol was co-pilot and started the takeoff procedure as the ship lifted off the ground into space.

"How many of you have never been in space before?" Rocket asked as he and Carol looked behind them and in front to the rest of the team. Steve, Natasha, and Rhodey raised their hands while Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Nebula did not having all been to space before or having lived there such as Thor's and Nebula's cases. "Better not throw up on my ship!" Rocket shouted while Carol just laughed at their reactions.

"I can assure you sweet Rabbit, my _friend_s are of excellent character!" Thor exclaimed, vouching for his friends with Rocket rolling his eyes.

"Seems like I'm always going back to space." Tony jokingly said. He just hoped this_ time _Thanos was going down. He still didn't know how Thanos knew about him. Had he been obsessing about him all this time too? The similarities are things Tony didn't want to think about.

"Alright, hold on to your asses cause we're about to make the jump!" Rocket screamed as he and Carol hit the buttons and then hyperspace jumped to "The Garden".

* * *

Steve and the rest of the team who had never been to space felt a little sick from that, but were ready to get to work as they had arrived to their destination.

"I'm going to go out and do some recon to see what we're dealing with." Informed Carol as she got out of her seat and headed to the back door of the ship.

Steve remembered what he told her about_ The Avengers_ being a _home_ and _family_ and how she was part of it _now_ and wasn't about to let her go off by herself this time like when she found Tony and Nebula and told her, "Wait. It could be dangerous and it could be a trap. We can't let you go check it by yourself. We work as a _team_." Carol seemed touched and surprised by Steve's comment as she wasn't use to working with a team that actually _cared_ about her. They all had seemed to warm up to her a lot more after she nearly broke down while explaining her absence.

"Captain Rogers is right. I'll go with you and we'll check this place out together. We'll be back shortly." Thor said as he got out of his seat and went with Carol to scout the planet. Thor was tired of seeing his friends and family die, and he was going to do all he could to not lose anymore.

He thinks mother would be proud how far he's come from being that selfish prince from all those years ago to who he is now.

While Thor and Carol were out scouting the planet, Steve noticed Tony had his hands in face, obviously upset about recent events.

"You okay, Tony?" Asked a concerned Steve.

"What? No, it's my fault Peter _died_. I should have never brought him to that stupid war between us. If I just left him be…." An emotional Tony was saying before Steve cut him off and said, "He still would have been dusted anyway, Tony. Even you had never met him, it wouldn't change his fate. But that's why we're here. To make things right."

Tony seemed a little better after hearing that.

"I sure hope so. This Thanos is real pain in the ass." Tony sarcastically said to laughter in the ship.

"Don't worry man, we're all gonna take turns beating the crap out of him." Rhodey said patting his best friend on the back.

"Hey guys! I think they're back now." Bruce told everyone as Thor and Carol flew pass by the cockpit window and came in through the back door of the ship.

"It's just him. There's no defenses, army, nothing." Explained Carol to the almost confused ship.

"She speaks the truth. We found no evidence of anything expect that purple bastard." Thor angrily explained.

"Well, then? What are we waiting for?" Eagerly asked Natasha, ready to take Thanos down as well.

"This doesn't feel like my _father_…." Nebula thought to herself as the ship landed on the surface.

* * *

Thanos seemed weak and tired as he was collecting some fruit and brought in to his hut when Carol came in and knocked him down to the ground followed by Thor coming in and cutting his arm off that had the gauntlet with Stormbreaker. Thanos screamed in pain at that as Carol put her arms over his neck and demanded to know where the Stones were (as they weren't in the gauntlet) as the rest of the team came in the hut.

"Alright, tell us where the Stones are." Steve commanded, ready to fix this.

"Yeah, you better tell us. Or I'm gonna fry you." Tony said as he turned his right arm in his suit into a cannon.

"The Stones are _gone_." Thanos weakly said.

"What?!" Thor asked in shock.

"I destroyed them. They had served their purpose and nothing but temptation was left for them." Thanos answered to a panicking team.

"He's got to be lying! They must be around here somewhere?!" Rhodey asked starting to panic as well.

"My _father_ is many things, but he is no _liar._" Nebula said realizing Gamora might be gone for good now.

"I am_ inevitable_!" Thanos mockingly told the team as Thor cut his head off in rage with his ax.

"He said I should have gone for the_ head_, so I did." Thor distraughtly said as he began to exit the hut when he and the rest of the team heard an _all too familiar voice_.

"Did you actually think I would destroy the Stones?" Said the voice of someone who should be _dead _as their _reality_ began to transform as a red fluid swept away the body of Thanos.

The team went outside the hut and saw the _real_ Thanos staring at the sunrise dressed in his old armor with his new gauntlet in his left hand and his double bladed sword in his right hand.

"Welcome to _The Garden_. It's beautiful isn't?" Thanos asked to The Avengers whom all looked ready to kill him. "Thank you, _daughter_ for bringing them here." Thanos said to Nebula who looked at him with full hatred.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your head off!" Tony screamed to this monster, ready to kill him for taking away almost _everything_.

"Because _Stark_, if I wanted you and your friends dead, I would have sought you all out and done it already." Thanos explained to them who weren't letting their guard down.

"How do you even know Tony's _name_?" Asked a confused Steve.

"Yes, how do you know _me_?" Asked Tony even more confused on how Thanos would even know that.

"You think you're the only one who hasn't someone stuck in your head for six years?" Thanos asked, almost fearing Tony a little. "After you stopped my invasion of earth, I couldn't stop thinking about this human that did it." Thanos explained still haunted about how some _human_ could do that.

"But I didn't lure you all here for that. Because I am _generous _and fate and destiny willed you all to survive my culling, I am going to offer you _one chance _to accept how my work has saved the universe." Thanos smugly explained to them.

"And why should we do that?" Asked Carol charging her hands ready to blast Thanos.

"Ah you must be that _Captain Marvel_ Ronan was obsessed with during his petty rants to me." Thanos said remembering that foolish boy.

"You knew Ronan?" Asked a surprised Rocket.

"Not much other than having him and fleet fleeing earth." Carol explained to an impressed Rocket.

"Ronan may have been a fool, but you and these pests here are an annoyance, that is true. Perhaps you all should learn to see my _wonders _before _it's too late_." Thanos further warned them.

"What wonders are that, "father?" Asked an angry Nebula.

"The chance for a better universe." Thanos proudly said. "You should all consider my mercy while you can. Oh by the way, Asgardian, it's a shame your _brother_ couldn't see it that way. Don't make the same _mistake_ he did." Thanos said with an evil smirk on his face.

Thor full of rage threw Stormbreaker, along with Carol shooting a photon blast, and Tony and Rhodey shooting lasers at Thanos, but he simply used the gauntlet to teleport away.

* * *

After getting back to the compound things were not good and Tony started to bring something up that could have prevented this from happening.

"This is exactly why we needed Ultron! This would have never happened!" Tony screamed angry about Thanos getting away earlier in the day to the team.

"Not everything can be _fixed_ with your machines, Tony." Steve said trying to calm down Tony.

Before Tony could say anything else, the security cameras showed _someone_ parked outside the main gates with an old van.

"Hi! This is Scott Lang! You know, Ant-Man! Germany! I know you remember that!" Scott exclaimed to the security camera.

"Is this an old recording?" Natasha asked confused over seeing Scott again. Didn't the reports say he was missing too?

"No, this is live! Let him in!" Steve ordered surprised and glad to see Scott again.

Maybe he somehow knew something that could help stop Thanos?

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed that! And yes, Thanos isn't going out that easy and no time jump or time travel in my version. This entire story is taking place right after Infinity War.**


	8. The Journey Begins

**Hello once more! Unfortunately, starting to tomorrow I will be without access to a computer for a week or so, but once I get back, I will get to work on chapter 9. Just wanted to let you all know and thank you for the positive feedback so far!**

**This chapter sets up a journey for something that might hold the key to Thanos' fall and Natasha recruits and brings back an old friend for the journey. **

* * *

"That's crazy!" Scott shouted to everyone after Steve told him what had happened over the last few days.

"It is, Scott. And horrifying." Steve said upset about what had happened and trying to come up with a plan to fix this mess.

"I'm just saying Ultron would have never let this _happen_." Tony said still wishing his suit of armor around the world worked out. Maybe Peter would still be alive if it did?

"And that didn't work out too well, Tony." Steve said remembering Sokovia and all those people dying. Pietro dying there still upset Steve there as well and knew it was devastating for his sister, Wanda. At least they had been able to save her and turn her to the side of good. Though now, it didn't really matter since she got dusted like the others. Steve _had _to find a way to save her, Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, and everyone else.

"What's Ultron?" Carol asked curiously. She hadn't been on earth in almost twenty five years and had no idea what the half the stuff they were talking about meant.

Before Steve could answer, Tony stepped in and told her, "A_ mistake_ that led to so many more _mistakes_." Tony looked at Steve when he said that remembering their stupid war that crippled the team.

"Tony's right about that." Steve said also regretting his role in their conflict. "But now it's time to focus on stopping Thanos." Steve told the team with renewed spirits.

"Guys, how are we going to do that if he still has the Stones?" Bruce asked unsure of what to do.

"Wait, did you say _Stones_?" Scott asked remembering some visions he saw in The Quantum Realm that looked like Stones.

"Yes, Thanos has these six Stones that makes him practically invincible." Natasha answered while pulling them on the screen for Scott to see.

Scott recognized these six from his visions, but he didn't see _The_ _White Stone_.

"Where's The White Stone?" Scott asked confused. Shouldn't there be _seven_?

"White Stone?!" Tony asked shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, while I was in The Quantum Realm to help a friend, I got stuck there for a day before my friends pulled me out, but before they did, that place showed me six Stones that look just like the ones on this screen. After that it showed me another one, a White Stone." Scott explained to a somewhat confused, but hopeful team. They don't remember Thanos having that one. Maybe he doesn't know about it?

"Nebula, did Thanos ever mention this White Stone before?" Natasha asked, wanting to know if that monster knew about it or not.

"My "father" always mentioned _six _Stones, but never once talked about a _Seventh_ one." Nebula answered. Maybe Thanos didn't know everything after all.

"Thor, did they ever speak of this White Stone in Asgard?" Steve asked to Thor, who was thinking.

"Hmmm. Only rumors and folklore, BUT there was such talk, that IF it did exist, it was in the farthest reaches of space under the watchful eye of _a powerful_, but _wise_ being." Thor answered trying to remember _who_ it was. "Perhaps it was Asgardians just having too much to drink, but my friend Eitri might know more if it's _true_." Thor further explained to the team. He promised his friend they would kill Thanos, and he still needed to make good on that.

"So we're going back to Nidavellir?" Rocket asked excitedly.

"Yes, sweet Rabbit, our friend there knows more than to just how to make excellent weapons. If there is a Seventh Stone, then Eitri would be the one to give us a clue of where to find it." Thor said to a much more optimistic and hopeful team.

"So does that mean I have to install another seat on my ship if Ant-Guy is coming along?" Rocket asked somewhat annoyed, but didn't mind it too much someone else was going with them to help stop that crap sack.

"Uh, it's _Ant-Man_." Scott responded somewhat offended.

"Make those _two _extra seats now." Natasha said while noticing a man matching Clint's description was currently in Japan on a killing spree that just showed up on the screen. "I'm going to get Clint. Everyone else get ready. I'll be back soon." Natasha ordered to the team while she took off in a quinjet to bring Clint back.

* * *

Clint was _angry _and _upset_ after what happened last week. He had been playing with Laura and the kids outside, and out of nowhere, they were dusted and gone. It filled his heart with rage they paid the price, but this scum like this Yakuza_ didn't_. So he donned a new costume with a sword and went off to Japan to kill him and others like him wherever he went.

"You can't do this!" Yakuza screamed, pleading for his life.

"My wife and kids died, but scum like you _lived_." Clint said as he had Yakuza on his knees with his sword on his throat.

"You think killing me will bring them _back_?!" Yakuza screamed again, trying to stay alive.

"No, but scum like you don't deserve to live when they didn't." Clint answered while cutting Yakuza's throat, killing him.

"Clint!" Natasha screamed out right behind her old partner.

Clint turned around and removed his mask, showing how distraught he was.

Natasha couldn't stand to see Clint this way. He reminded her of herself when he spared her and brought her to SHIELD for a new purpose. Didn't change the fact SHIELD was Hyrda along, but she found something even better with _The Avengers_.

"They're gone, Natasha." Clint said in near tears.

"I know." Natasha responded sadly as she walked over to Clint and held his hand, sharing his grief. "There might be a way to fix this." Natasha told a still sad, but curious Clint.

"How?" Clint asked, not knowing what could be done.

"This monster called Thanos did this with these six Stones. We went to find him and tried to undo it, but he got away. However, you remember Scott from Germany, right? Well, he told us about this Seventh Stone and how it might be the key to stopping Thanos and undoing it all." Natasha explained to Clint, whose spirits had lifted.

"So what do we do?" Clint asked, desperate for anything to save his family.

"Thor says he knows someone who might know where it is. We're all going with our new friends from space tonight to start the journey." Natasha explained to Clint who was still processing.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Clint asked, ready do whatever he could to make things right.

* * *

"I got your shield fixed, Steve." Tony told Steve as he handed him back his repaired shield.

"Tony, I don't know…." Steve said hesitant to accept his old shield back before Tony cut him off and said, "My _father _made this for you. Can't be Captain America without the shield." Said Tony smirking while Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Tony." Steve said holding his old shield again for the first time in two years.

"I guess they're back now." Tony said seeing the quinjet Natasha took out to bring Clint back land.

"It's good to see you Clint." Steve said shaking his friend's hand.

"Likewise, Cap." Clint said returning the handshake. After Clint spoke to all of old friends he then introduced himself to their new friends from space. One looked like a raccoon, but could talk and was very sarcastic. "Hi, I'm Clint." Clint said crouching down to shake Rocket's hand.

"Hi, no need for handshakes. I don't do that. Just pull your weight, alright?" Rocket said walking off.

Clint then introduced himself to this blue cyborg looking woman. "Hi, I'm Clint." Clint said extending his hand to shake.

"Nebula. I hope your rage burns as hot as mine to kill Thanos." Nebula said angrily while shaking Clint's hand.

"You can count on that." Clint said sharing her anger. Clint then went to introduce himself to a woman who looked human that Fury summoned before he dusted. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and her suit had the colors red, blue, gold and what looked like a star in the center. She reminded Clint of someone else while looking at Steve. "Hi, I'm Clint." Clint said extending his hand to shake.

"I'm Carol. Though some call me Captain Marvel." Carol nervously said while shaking his hand too. Would he distrust her too? And if he did, would he convince the others to again? Clint noticed she seemed nervous about something that was obvious to him and said, "Look, Fury could be a pain in the ass, but he always had a _reason _for everything he did. If he trusted you enough to call for you, then I trust you _too_. Besides, it's pretty cool there are two Captains on the team now." Carol was almost taken back by that, but in a good way and told him, "Thank you. Maybe I can tell you some stories about him when this all over?" Carol asked with her spirits lifted again to Clint who just laughed at that.

"I bet you have some good ones, but let's get down to business. I hope you're ready for some good old fashion revenge." Clint said turning to the rest of the team.

"Alright everyone, we ready?" Steve asked to _The Avengers_.

"Ready as we're going to be Cap." Tony sarcastically said in response.

The team then bordered The Guardians ship and took their seats and the ship lifted off to space and then Thor told Rocket and Carol, "Alright, Rabbit and other good Captain, plot a course for Nidavellir!"

Rocket and Carol punched in the coordinates to Nidavellir to begin the journey for the Seventh Stone to help stop Thanos and make things right.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! The journey for the Seventh Stone is underway! Feel free to keep leaving suggestions and feedback while I'm gone, and I will see what I can do when I get back.**


	9. Return To Nidavellir

**Hello again everyone! I'm finally back and have written out the next chapter! Hope you all like this one! It deals with returning to see Eitri and Thor and the team learning some surprising things.**

**0001234: Thanks for your continued support and I wrote something small and subtle at the end as you suggested. Hope you like that!**

* * *

"We're approaching Nidavellir. Let's hope your dwarf buddy knows how to fix this, Thor." Rocket said as they were getting ready to land back on Nidavellir.

"Do not worry, Rabbit. Eitri is more than just a weapons master, and if anyone knows about this Seventh Stone so we can kill that bastard, it's _him_." Thor replied as the ship landed not too far from where they landed a couple of weeks ago when he, the Rabbit, and the Tree first sought Eitri out to help him forge a weapon to kill Thanos. Unfortunately for his friends and the universe, he failed, _but _he had a second chance to make it _right_. And it was good to see the forge glowing brighter than ever again, at least.

"Who's this friend of yours anyway, Pointbreak?" Tony sarcastically asked as he and the team exited the ship after landing.

"Someone who may just help us fix this, Stark. Though I do I wish I had brought you all to visit here and Asgard before tragedy struck." Thor answered sadly, but quickly recovered as he and the team saw Eitri working on something on a table.

"Thor! Welcome back! I trust that curse was killed by your hand?" Eitri hopefully asked, remembering how he had to watch his people and brother die right before him after making those two gauntlets and double bladed sword for that monster. _**"You never specified the terms of our agreement."**_ Thanos had mockingly told him after the slaughter and ruining his hands from ever crafting another weapon. Or so he thought.

"Sadly, that bastard was able to escape and wiped out half of all life everywhere because of the Stones." Thor gravely replied.

"Oh this all my fault! I should have never have helped him!" Eitri began to scream out to the sympathetic team.

"Sir, don't blame yourself. Thor told us you were forced to help him and none of us blame you." Steve told Eitri who was beginning to calm down.

"Cap's right. The only person to blame for all of this is _Thanos_." Tony said, determined to do whatever he could to kill Thanos and bring Peter and everyone else back. And maybe find out how Thanos knew so much about him before this was all over. It's just didn't make any sense Thanos would be so obsessed with him like Tony was with him.

"They're right. Look, I lost my partner and her parents, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to bring them _back_." Scott said next equally determined as everyone else to take down Thanos.

"I lost all of the people that actually _cared_ about me before I met this team, and I will not stop until Thanos is dead and they're back along with everyone else." Carol said next knowing she would at least be doing this with actual good people who weren't looking to use her or manipulate her like before in her Starforce days.

"My wife and children were killed by this monster, so please tell us what to do to _fix_ this?" Clint asked ready to do his part and start figuring out about how to solve this.

"Buddy, I lost the people that were basically my family, including The Tree. So please tell us what to do." Rocket said to Eitri with a look of desperation on his face.

"So did I." Nebula said too upset over the Guardians' deaths, especially Gamora.

"Right, look Thor mentioned to us you might know something about a _Seventh_ Infinity Stone? We need all the help we can get. Especially since _The Other Guy_ and I are having problems right now." Bruce explained to Eitri, who along with some others on the team had no idea who _The Other Guy_ was, but Eitri was clearly thinking about his question with much thought.

"Follow me." Eitri commanded as he led to team to a hidden door nearby that led downstairs to a hidden library. Eitri led them to a table and went to grab a book from one of the shelves and brought it back table and opened it open to show the team and told them, "Legend tells us that in the beginning that after the creation of the universe, _six_ elemental crystals were sent across the universe. They were Power, Space, Mind, Reality, Time, and Soul, BUT there were also rumors of a _Seventh Stone_. Your father heard whispers of this alleged _Seventh_ Stone, Thor, but after he sought it out, he came back and looked like he saw a ghost. After this, he immediately stopped his conquest, and began to write things out of history like the war, your sister, and this _Seventh Stone_. Despite the wishes of my king, I couldn't help but be curious on what happened to make him change so drastically as he been obsessed with outdoing your grandfather for centuries. So I investigated this privately and discovered in fact, there was indeed a _Seventh Stone_."

"What?! Where?!" Thor asked, almost in shock the rumors turned out to be true. Despite how hard he tried to cover up the past, more and more of Odin's secrets kept coming to light.

"Yes, please tell us all you know. I can't afford to lose anyone else on this team." Natasha asked much more hopeful there may still be a _chance_.

"While I was unable to learn its exact location, I was able to learn it belongs to a group known as _The Eternals_. Ancient beings who stick to the shadows, but are on the side of good. Their exact location also eludes me, but what's left of _The_ _Shi'ar Empire_ after that monster's culling may know more. Their empire is vast and large, but their ruler _Lilandra_ is wise and kind, and maybe be able to assist you as it possible The Shi'ar have crossed paths with The Eternals before."

"And where is this "Lilandra" now?" Rhodey asked confused about everything that was going on.

"If she wasn't culled by that monster, then on The Shi'ar throneworld _Chandilar_." Answered Eitri.

"I see. Thank you, my friend. Like I told you before, you, I, _all of us_, together will _kill _Thanos and make things _right_." Thor said as he and the team got up from their chairs and began to walk back up the stairs to their ship.

"Before you leave, I received some sort of vision in my head when I was leading all of you downstairs telling me that you and your friends need to go to Hel as there is _someone _you need to _see_." Eitri replied to a confused Thor.

"Who?" Thor asked not knowing what to think of that.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, just go there after you leave here and you will have the answers you seek." Eitri told Thor and the team as they were now back outside of their ship.

"I see. Thank you, Eitri. I _promise_ you vengeance will be ours after that bastard is dead." Thor told his friend before departing with the team back on the ship.

"So are we going this "Hel" first, Thor?" Carol asked to Thor as everyone took their seats back on the ship.

"Yes, there is something or someone there I have to _see._" Answered Thor, not knowing what was going on and or what Eitri meant.

"Got it. By the way, thanks for having my back when I went to scout Thanos' planet. Not use to being a team that _genuinely _watches each other's backs." Said Carol to Thor as she and Rocket were flying the ship out of Nidavellir and preparing the jump to Hel.

"Oh of course. I've lost far too many friends and family lately, and I don't wish and won't allow to lose _anymore_. Now are you and Rabbit ready punch in the coordinates to Hel?" Thor asked as Rocket and Carol did just that. Now Thor and the team would see _who_ or _what _was waiting in the realm of _Hel_.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed that! Yes, I'm bringing in The Eternals and The Shi'ar into this story and some surprises next chapter when then visit Hel. Stay tuned!**


	10. Hel

**Thanks everyone for the positive reviews upon my recent return! Hope you all like this chapter! It deals with Thor and the team traveling to Hel to meet some surprising people.**

**Hope you all like it!**

**0001234: Because I didn't really understand it and wasn't a fan of it, I don't think I'll be using time travel in this story. They won't have to anyway since Thanos still has the Stones and all in my version.**

* * *

"We're coming up on this "Hel", Thor." Rocket said as he and Carol were flying the ship towards the realm known as Hel.

"Yes, thank you, Rabbit." Thor responded lost in thought about what Eitri had told him. Who would be requesting his presence here? Maybe it was…NO that was foolish to even think about. Still he desperately wanted to know _who_ or _what was_ awaiting him and his friends here.

"You alright, Thor?" Steve asked concerned about his friend.

"Oh yes, of course! Thank you for asking Captain Rogers. Just a lot on my mind lately and I am just remembering what happened to me these last few months is all." Thor responded, sad over everything that had happened recently.

"This about your "sister", Pointbreak?" Tony asked, curious about that.

"Oh right. That was rather unfortunate there. It's a shame, I guess my father just fails at parenting and people like you my friends pay the _price_." Thor said remembering Loki's attack on New York.

"At least Loki redeemed himself before he died, right Thor?" Bruce said trying to cheer his good friend up. After Sakaar and saving Thor's people from Hela, Bruce had a much better understanding of Thor and felt bad for him.

"Right." Thor sighed. "_**The sun will shine on us again" **_Loki had told him before that bastard choked his brother to death. Thor hoped he could make good on his brother's _promise_ somehow before it was too late.

"We're landing now, Thor." Carol said as she and Rocket landed the ship on the surface of Hel.

The realm of Hel was odd to _say the least_. Some parts the team noticed walking around seemed well enough. But other parts seemed dark and gloomy. Even the sky looked both bright and dark depending on where one was at. Trees looked alive on one side and dead on the other and the hills around them looked strange as well. The team kept trying to grasp the layout of Hel as they walked around when they encountered some rocky columns with fog around them and then Thor heard a _familiar _voice.

"Brother, so glad you could_ finally_ make it. I was beginning to wonder if Eitri told you my message for you and your friends to come here." Said the voice of Loki who appeared from the fog before Thor rushed over and squeezed him in a tight hug in shock.

"Loki! You're…YOU'RE ALIVE!" Thor exclaimed hugging his brother even tighter.

"Yes, good to see you too. Can you please let go now?" Loki asked getting harder to breath every second in his brother's hug.

"Oh of course!" Thor said releasing his brother while still being in shock.

"Don't worry guys, Loki's _good_ now." Bruce told his friends who fought beside him that day Loki attacked New York.

"Yes, thank you Bruce." Loki said, appreciative of his new _friend_ standing up for him given his attack on them six years ago. Though Loki had a feeling Bruce and his brother wouldn't be after he told them something wouldn't want to hear _at all_, but Loki would deal with that in a moment.

"Yeah, that's nice, Bruce, but this guy brainwashed me, and so forgive me for not buying this whole _Loki is good nonsense_." Clint said pointing his bow and arrow at Loki's face.

"Forgive me for that, Barton. My humblest apologies for that and the attack on your world." Said Loki to Clint who seemed to accept his apology somewhat while lowering his bow and arrow.

"Right, how are you _alive_? I saw you get choked to death by that purple bastard." Thor said remembering that horrific day where Thanos came aboard and slaughtered several of his people, Heimdall, and his brother before leaving him for dead with The Space Stone.

"Well, you see since I'm not truly Asgardian and really a _Frost Giant_ because of father lying and all that, Valhalla wouldn't accept a non-Asgardian into their halls. You see, after father dropped the bombshell about our_ sister_ and basically disappearing like he always does when he reveals life changing information after that, I rather figured things would only get worse from there. After Hela knocked us down to Sakaar, I researched many things there because I knew even if we defeated Hela somehow, Thanos was still out there and I needed any possible plan in place in case he got to me. So I learned a non-Asgardian like me would go here to Hel along with outcast Asgardians." Loki explained somewhat hesitantly at the end there. He hoped Thor wouldn't too react too violently to who he was about to show to him.

"What do you mean "outcast Asgardians", brother?" Thor asked confused.

"Hello, _brother_." Said a voice that almost made Thor _panic_ as the fog next to them faded away and revealed a throne with a woman with long black hair, green eyes, dressed in green smirking at her _little brother_.

Thor full of rage raised Stormbreaker and prepared to throw it at Hela before Loki stopped him and told him, "Believe or not, I have been talking to her for a while and have been trying to get on _our side_."

"Like hell! She's the reason we lost Asgard!" Thor screamed out still wanting to kill her.

"While that may be true, the fact of the matter is our father made her into what she is and used her as living weapon and pretended to _care _for her while doing that before casting her aside." Loki explained trying to defuse the situation while Carol seemed particularly_ affected _hearing that as Hela's situation reminded her of herself in that regard. In fact, Asgard reminded her of the Kree the more she heard about it. At least Thor and his now redeemed brother didn't seem so bad.

"Yes, listen to what our adopted brother has to say, _little brother_." Hela mockingly told Thor who looked like he wanted to go for his sister's _head _with Stormbreaker. "Ah, new toy, brother?" Hela asked continuing to insult her little brother.

"Do you have to do this now, sister? We still haven't told them our _arrangement_ yet." Loki said to a still angry Thor.

"Arrangement?" Thor asked confused.

"Yes, you see since Hela is The Goddess Of Death, she can revive anyone she wants to, BUT she can't revive herself without permission from the ruler of Asgard…."Loki explained to Thor who looked very confused and agitated.

"And why the hell would I do that?!" Thor screamed.

"Because _little brother_, I will agree to revive her adopted brother here in return for you granting me permission to revive myself." Hela explained smirking at disgusted Thor. "Of course, I could beat you miserably again. I would just love to see the look on "father's" face seeing you humiliated!" Hela mockingly exclaimed out while trying to hide the pain and hurt in her voice of being replaced.

Carol could tell Hela was in pain from her past, and having been there herself, she walked over to Hela and told her, "Look, I get it. You were used and lied to. I know and can tell because I was_ too_. I did a lot of wrong things, but I had _good_ people that helped me out of it and made a _better_ person because of it. You can be _more _than whatever your father and Asgard made you to be. You just have to learn to trust and accept _good_ people will help you out of it."

Hela seemed almost in _shock _after hearing that as next to no one had ever _reached_ out to her before.

"She's right. My "father"_, _Thanos made me a living weapon too, but my _sister_ and her friends helped me out of as well." Nebula explained still upset over everything that had happened.

Hela seemed surprised by these people who seemed sympathetic to her, but the name "Thanos" made her blood boil and asked Nebula, "Did you say "Thanos" as in the fool who actually thinks he's bringing balance to the universe with his kills?"

"Yes, that's the one, _sister_. I take it father knew about him too?" Thor asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course he did! He did nothing to stop him and only cared for his precious nine realms. Had he not locked me away, I would have killed that thing myself!" Hela angrily responded.

"Hmmm. Maybe you can still help get revenge. IF I agree to let you free, you have to help us stop that bastard. Is that acceptable?" Thor asked hoping he was making the right decision here.

"Yes, don't worry, _little brother, _I will help you kill this annoying little pest." Hela answered walking off her throne towards the group.

"That's good. Loki, you and Hela return to earth and rally our allies there. Tell them all to go to our base, which you should be able to find no problem given you just seem to know everything!" Thor jokingly responded while patting Loki on the back.

"Right, Loki when you and your sister get to earth, look for a woman named _Sharon Carter_ and explain the situation to her and she will help you rally our friends back on earth." Steve told Loki knowing Sharon would help gather all of their allies left alive on earth for the final battle that was sure to happen.

"Sure. I already know where Sif is, so I'll take her back to earth as well. Where are you all going?" Loki asked to Thor who was glad to hear Sif was still alive.

"Something that may turn the tide, brother. If all goes well, we'll meet you back on earth soon enough." Thor said as he and the team parted ways with Loki and Hela and returned to the ship.

"You sure we can trust Loki, Thor?" Natasha asked as she and the team returned to their seats on the ship. She remembered Loki's invasion and his mind control of Clint, and this supposed change of heart from Loki just didn't set right with her.

"Do not worry, Nat. Loki as flawed as he can be, is _differen_t than he was when you last saw him. My _sister,_ I'm not sure, but I am grateful our friends here were able to convince her to help. Thank you both for that." Said Thor to Carol and Nebula who returned his thanks to them with a nod. "Now Rabbit and the other good Captain, let's continue on to The Shi'ar Empire and if we come across anymore of our friends, we'll send them to Loki on earth." Thor told the team as Rocket and Carol flew the ship off the ground and back into space to continue the journey to The Shi'ar Empire for help to stop Thanos.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that one! Some of the plot points for this one came from a one shot I wrote right after seeing Captain Marvel back in March and I just had the idea to use some of them here.**

**Next chapter should deal with what our big villain is up to. Stay tuned!**


	11. Another Vision

**Hello again! This chapter is about what Thanos is up to and his plans to stop The Avengers.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Thanos set on the throne in his ship the _Sanctuary II _in deep space thinking about his next move. He _knew _The Avengers and _Stark _were up to something. He could just feel it. Despite his _generosity _towards them, he was well aware they would foolishly try to stop him and undo his good work. But despite how powerful he was, he also well aware he was still not_ invincible_ or _immortal_ even with the combined power of the six Infinity Stones he had collected. After all, that Asgardian nearly _killed_ him after collecting the final Stone and would have too had he gone for the head. But Thanos_ knew_ it was his_ destiny_ to survive that brush with death. His mother Sui-San wanted to have him killed after he was born after seeing his unusual appearance and fearing he would bring nothing but _death _to the universe. His father A'lars stopped his mother that day, sensing his son had some great destiny for the _universe_ and _all life_. And what a destiny _fulfilled_.

Or so he thought. Even now, those annoying little Avengers and _Stark _were up to something to ruin his salvation he had delivered. And of course, his failed _daughter _Nebula was with them too. Not surprising.

While Thanos continued to think he experienced another vision from his favorite _daughter _Gamora.

"Still think you've won, _father_?" Asked Gamora sarcastically inside The Soul Stone.

"Oh Little One, you still think there is some _hope_ to undo what I have done?" Said Thanos still somewhat emotional seeing Gamora, but was growing tired of her visions and lectures.

"I do because why else have you gotten out of _retirement_ and back in your armor?" Gamora asked angering Thanos.

"Merely a precaution. These Avengers and_ Stark_ are merely pests and will be eradicated." Thanos answered trying to disguise the fear he had for _Stark_ and his allies, who were more powerful than he would like to admit.

"Is that so? Why it is this _Stark_ scares you so much? I thought nothing scared the "Great Titan"." Gamora mockingly said upsetting Thanos.

"I do not fear _Stark_! He is just a nuisance that will be dealt with." Thanos answered in denial.

"But just the mention of him clearly bothers you. Is it because he stopped your invasion of earth exposing a _weakness_?" Gamora asked deeply striking a nerve with Thanos.

"You know nothing! He is merely a formidable opponent that I wish to deal with already." Thanos answered still trying to hide the fear he had for _Stark_.

"Wasn't he the first one to draw blood from you?" Gamora countered.

"Only a small drop." Thanos answered trying to hide how disturbed he was by that.

"But still a small drop nonetheless." Gamora shot back further angering Thanos.

"It means nothing! _Stark_ is a plague and those accursed Avengers are nothing compared to my greatness!" Thanos screamed out.

"And yet, they're still clearly on your mind bothering you." Gamora countered again.

"Th..They are not! I am the one who _defeated _them!" Thanos screamed out full of rage and almost panic.

"If they are defeated, then why are they busy on planning to stop you and undo what you have done?" Gamora asked Thanos who did not have a quick response to this.

"Their efforts are in _vain_." Thanos said after a few seconds almost quietly.

"But you sit on your throne in your ship preparing for battle." Gamora said knowing full well Thanos was in denial and almost a little scared.

"Enough of your lectures! You know nothing!" Thanos screamed out. "When the time comes, I will slaughter every last one of these pests and will look _Stark _in the _eyes _and show him what it's like to lose _everything_." Thanos confidently said.

"You had better hurry then. _Time_ is running out. Your _demise _is coming and the universe will be restored by_ real heroes _while you'll still continue to be haunted by the loss of your homeworld even in your _final moments_. Do you hear their whispers? Your mother wishing you were _dead _the moment you were born? Your father wishing he had stopped you before you became a _monster_?" Gamora asked to a very upset Thanos who was still in pain from his past while the vision was beginning to end.

"You think you know everything, but _I am fate_ and I will show you the cold dead bodies of _Stark_ and The Avengers when this over." Thanos declared as the vision ended.

Perhaps Gamora was right. His plans could be ruined if these insects were able to stop him. He couldn't leave that to _chance_. He needed his _loyal children_ back to stop them before they could _stop him_. Thanos then activated his gauntlet and used the power of the Stones to revive his four loyal children: Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian.

"Father! Forgive us!" Midnight said in fear as she and her siblings appeared in front of Thanos' throne all bowing down.

"Rise, my children." Thanos said giving them permission to stand.

"What can we do to make up for our failures, father?" Maw asked him too fearing Thanos.

"Ah Maw, you and your siblings more or less accomplished your mission a few weeks ago, but now we have something more pressing to deal with." Thanos explained to his confused Black Order.

"What is that, father?" Glaive asked confused like the rest of his siblings.

"Despite my culling and setting the universe on the _right path_, there are a few who are attempting to somehow stop me." Thanos further explained disguising his fear in front of them.

"Who?" Midnight asked not knowing who could possibly be trying to stop Thanos now.

"The ones you faced on earth, _The Avengers_ and _Stark_. Despite my culling killing a lot of them, there are still enough of them who pose a threat." Thanos explained to The Black Order who looked eager for revenge against them.

"Are we to find and kill them?" Maw asked eager to kill _Stark_ as well for blasting him into space.

"Yes, Maw. You and your siblings are to find them, hunt them wherever they travel. Stop whatever it is they're looking for and make sure my work will remain. But this time, attack them all together and do not separate. You were all caught off guard by not being united last time, and you will need to be at full strength attacking them again as _Stark _as powerful allies on his little team and you should not all underestimate them." Thanos explained stepping off his throne and walking towards his children.

"We understand, father. We shall all leave at once." Midnight said as she and her siblings bowed down to Thanos before rising again.

"Do so, my children. Now go and stop these pests before they can gain an _advantage_ over me." Thanos ordered while walking back to his throne and sitting down as The Black Order left to go track down The Avengers. Let's see how far _Stark_ and his Avengers get now.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that and the Black Order being brought back!**


	12. In Transit

**Hi again! This chapter is about some more of Tony's thoughts on Thanos and some team bonding moments while in transit to The Shi'ar.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

As the team were continuing on to The Shi'ar Empire in The Guardians ship, Tony began to think some more about Thanos and the whole situation as the next jump point was still hours away.

To Tony it had been a rough three weeks. Bruce had _finally_ come back from who knows where, which was great. But of course his return also brought news of _**Thanos**_. The _curse _inside his head for six years ever since Loki's invasion of New York, which made it strange Loki was apparently _good _now, but Tony was more or less okay with that as he was more focused on the one who sent him _all those years ago_. Though he didn't expect the whole sister thing, but given everything that happened with her and the rest of Thor's family with their dad being the source of their problems, it hit pretty close to home. But he put aside his issues with his dad for now and began to think about everything that had happened to him these last few weeks.

Right after Bruce's return, Squidward and that big dude came in and snatched that annoying Strange guy up and forced him to follow them into space. Of course Peter coming along for the ride is something he didn't anticipate, but he was very helpful throughout the journey, and it was just another reminder he would do_ whatever it takes_ to bring him back. The same went for Flash Gordon and his crew. Then he went back trying to get to earth with Nebula, who was actually pretty cool once you got to know her he thought and was actually looking forward to telling her his Bern New Year's party story about Maya, Killian and how he created his first _demons_, before the _new Captain_ showed up and saved them. So she was another one of Fury's _secrets _it would seem, but at least she turned out to be a _good secret_ from Fury for _once_. Tony just smirked at that looking at her direction as she was looking at something on the control panel in her pilot's chair.

And he had managed to patch things up with the _old Captain_ too, which he was very happy and relieved about. He hated their stupid war and everything that happened afterwards._ The Avengers _were a _home _and_ family_ like Steve had told Carol when she felt unwelcomed at first, and he broke them _apart _over those awful Accords Ross had come up with. Ross by the way really had no business having the position he did given everything he had done to Bruce and creating that monster out of Blonsky. If things went their way, he would have a talk with Ellis about firing Ross. After all, Ellis owed him one for helping to save his life from Killian's propaganda video.

He also regretted pushing Nat away during that stupid war. She had always been there for the team including him back when there was no team and he was going through some terrible times, but even though she was just a _spy_ at the time sent by Fury no less, she still had helped him through it. Tony then just smiled with regret looking at both Steve and Natasha, promising himself he wouldn't make the same _mistakes_ he had did last time with them. That's why he _had _to stop Thanos and undo his horrific act. It still didn't make any sense how Thanos knew his _name_. But during their fight he _knew it_ and was the one he tried to kill the _most _during the Titan battle. Though Thanos had been almost invincible as he had feared, he was the only one to draw a drop of blood from him.

_**"If you can make God bleed, people will cease to believe in him."**_ Vanko had told him, trying to scare him of course, but maybe that insane guy was on to something? He sure hoped so. Despite losing so many on the team after Thanos' culling, Tony did notice they still had some pretty heavy hitters on the ship. Pointbreak stood out as one of them. The new Captain for sure. And Bruce too, if he would Hulk out again. Tony would help him on it for sure. So maybe Thanos was just as vulnerable as he was? Tony guess he would find out sooner or later. He just didn't know if he preferred if it was the former or the latter right now.

"You okay, man?" Rhodey asked his best friend concerned.

"Yeah, sure." Tony said not very convincible at all. They had been through a lot together. Rhodey was the one who saved him from the desert after he fought his way out of that cave and became _Iron Man. _The one who stole his Mark II suit and became _War Machine_. The one who helped him defeat Killian and saved the president. He didn't want to lose his best friend after everything that had happened.

"You don't sound like it." Rhodey shot back.

"I guess you know me so well, huh?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"I do. I've known you my whole life, Tony. We're going to fix this and kill that thing." Rhodey said confidently.

"I know we will, it's just you remember after New York and how I thought my _journey_ was over after Killian and nearly losing Pepper, right? Well, obviously that didn't happen after Ultron and that stupid war between us, and I gotta make things_ right once and for all_." Tony said determinedly.

"You're too hard on yourself, Tony. Our war was my fault too. I should have told you the _truth _about your parents. Bucky is like _family_ to me, but that doesn't mean I should have neglected the rest of my _family_." Steve said full of regret looking at Tony and the rest of the ship.

"I did get house arrest for two years because of that war. Laura was so mad at me." Clint said with a bitter smile on his face.

"Me too! Hope and Hank wouldn't speak to me during that time expect near the end because apparently I had some entanglement with Janet when I went to The Quantum Realm the first time." Scott said remembering that crazy adventure a few weeks ago to save Janet.

"Hank as in _Hank Pym_?" Tony asked, knowing he had heard that name before.

"That's the one! When he first recruited me to help stop a crazy guy he had a falling out with, I wanted to go to you guys, but he didn't trust you because he said you would _steal_ his ideas like your dad did." Scott explained, hoping Tony wouldn't get mad at him as he seemed like a nice guy.

"Heh, I don't do that kind of stuff. And it sounds like I'm not the only one that issues with Howard. What's this "entanglement" about with Janet? I thought she was dead? Died in a plane crash or something?" Tony asked both confused and curious.

"Nah, that's just something Hank made up to Hope, she actually sacrificed herself to stop some missile launched at D.C. thirty some years ago and it took her into The Quantum Realm. She was thought dead, but when Hank recruited me to be the new Ant-Man I got into a fight with that crazy guy and the only way to stop him was to do what she did and dive down to The Quantum Realm. I got out pretty quickly, but she left some message in my head detailing where she was before I left and two years later, Hank and Hope and I were able to get her out." Scott explained.

"That's great, Scott. She sounds really heroic. She reminds me of Steve with the whole sacrifice thing and coming back a long time after." Tony said to Steve who appreciated the compliment.

"Thanks, Tony. I must admit it, I was very upset after getting out of the ice and would have _gladly_ gone back before that at first, but that was before I met you, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, and Clint. And the more_ heroes_ I met afterwards, I realized _maybe _I was _destined_ to go in the ice and wake up to find my _family_." Steve said smiling at all the adventures he has had with them.

"So you wouldn't go back to the past anymore, Steve?" Natasha asked, almost concerned he would leave if he could.

"No, Nat. _Not at all_. Besides, you and I taking down Pierce and Hyrda a few years ago and saving Bucky together fully convinced me my place is _here_." Steve said with a smile to a relieved Natasha. "The Avengers are a _home_ and _family_. Doesn't matter how long you've been here, as soon as you join and prove yourself a _hero_, then I'll have your back _until the end of the line_." Steve said smiling while looking at Carol who smiled back much more confidently this time as the rest of the team no longer harbored any distrust for her.

"That's why he's the leader!" Thor said jokingly, but was serious at what he meant.

"You're funny, Pointbreak." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, well it's true! By the way thank you all for accepting my brother after everything that had happened. I assure you _this time _he won't be like how he was before, though I am skeptical of Hela, but I suppose I can give her this _second chance_. Buri knows how many of those I've given Loki." Thor said remembering his past fights with his brother.

"That sounds good, Thor! I actually kinda like your sister." Rocket said impressed by Hela's violent attitude.

"Of course you do, Rabbit." Thor said rolling his eyes.

"Look I'm not a rabb….well what do you know! Receiving a message from an _old friend_ on Xandar. Asking if we can help out the survivors after that crap sack attacked it." Rocket said angry about that. "Captain Lady, Xandar isn't too far from here, so that's let's punch in the coordinates and see what ole Rhomann Dey is up to." Rocket said he and Carol flew the ship towards Xandar to see what they could do to help.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that one! And they are going back Xandar!**


	13. Return To Xandar

**Greetings again! This chapter is about seeing Xandar after Thanos' attack and other things...**

**Have fun!**

* * *

"Let's land right here, Captain Lady." Rocket said to Carol as they landed the ship on a still intact landing pad on Xandar.

Xandar looked badly damaged from Thanos' decimation a few weeks ago for The Power Stone. Buildings had been torn apart. Streets had collapsed from the attack. Half of the population had been culled by Thanos during the attack, and then another half of the survivors were culled from Thanos' snap.

Seeing Xandar like this brought back painful memories for both Rocket and Nebula as they walked out with the rest of the team and then they were greeted by a relieved Rhomann Dey.

"Rocket! Welcome back! I see you have some new friends, but where are Quill and the others?" Dey asked hoping they weren't dusted too.

"That crap sack killed them when he snapped his fingers." Rocket answered clearly upset.

"O…Oh I see. That's unfortunate. Um, why is _she _here?" Dey asked shocked and a little scared to see Nebula, a known accomplice of Ronan back when he attacked a few years ago.

"She's _good _now. Don't worry. Me, her, and our new friends are gonna kill that crap sack and undo what he did." Rocket declared pointing as his new friends.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers." Steve politely said while shaking Dey's hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Dey exclaimed while noticing Steve's firm grip while shaking his hand.

"You too. We're The Avengers from earth. Well, most of us are." Steve told Dey.

"Oh cool!" Dey exclaimed clearly impressed as he went to shake the rest of the team's hands.

"Alright, can you tell us what's happened lately?" Rocket asked wanting details.

"Sure! You and your friends can follow me to the command center and I'll tell you all what happened." Dey answered to the team as they followed him to The Nova Corp command center and they all set down at a table inside as Dey explained what had happened.

"After Ronan's attack, Nova Prime realized we needed better defenses should more enemies come back. We doubled everything, ships, shields, you name it, but it wasn't enough to stop Thanos when he came for The Power Stone three weeks ago. We tried calling for help, but he destroyed our communications and divided the half of the population in two sides and slaughtered one side of them before our eyes. Luckily me and Nova Prime were on the side that survived,_ but _she got dusted along with several others apparently when Thanos snapped his fingers. Those of us that survived having been trying to call for help ever since we fixed our communications. Good thing we were able to reach you when we did!" Dey finished telling the story of Thanos to the team who were processing.

"What a jerk. We worked so hard to stop Ronan from tearing this place apart, and then that crap sack does it anyway." Rocket said angrily while hitting the table in disgust.

"My "father" always does this." Nebula said quietly.

"Um, I thought you were helping Ronan to attack here?" Dey asked confused.

"I did, and _I regret it_. I only allied with Ronan because he promised me he would_ kill_ Thanos." Nebula said looking down at the table in regret.

"Oh, okay. Regardless, it's good you're on our side now!" Dey said happy Nebula wouldn't be trying to kill him or anything.

"This is some mess. It would take _billions _and_ billions_ to fix this place." Tony said after seeing all the damage.

"You're right. That's why we'll probably leave if you're able to restore everything." Responded Dey. Dey then noticed a woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a suit had the colors of red, blue, and gold and what looked like a star in the center sitting next to Rocket that seemed _down_ after hearing everything that had happened to Xandar. In fact she looked _familiar _and it couldn't be because of Mr. Rogers who looked similar, especially costume wise. "Hey, have I seen you before?" Dey asked trying to think of who she might be.

"My name is Carol Danvers, but a lot of people call me Captain Marvel." Carol answered clearly upset about something.

"Oh yeah! I know you! You really weakened The Kree Empire, so thanks for that!" Dey said trying to lighten her mood.

"Not enough if Ronan made it here." Carol answered sadly.

"Yeah, but you're like an independent space cop and were probably busy elsewhere." Dey responded which only upset Carol more.

"I don't fight to police people, I fight to try and help others. It will never make up for what I did though." Carol said remembering hurting The Skrulls during her Starforce days with heavy regret on her face. "Even now, I still failed to get here when Ronan attacked and recently when Thanos came." Carol continued feeling even more down like she was failing to live up to Mar-Vell's legacy.

"Look, not even_ I_ can be everywhere at once and we didn't know about Thanos' attack either until we picked up Thor here." Rocket said to Carol trying to life her spirits, which it did a little.

"Yes, Rabbit. That bastard loved to gloat during his attack on my ship. If I had known about it, I would have come and killed him here before he could get his hands on a single Stone." Thor said full of disgust and rage. "And the Rabbit is right. Don't feel bad. Like Captain Rogers said, we have all made _mistakes,_ especially Bruce here!" Thor jokingly exclaimed while patting his friend in the back next to him.

"Well, technically _The Other Guy_ did that, Thor." Bruce laughingly said.

"Oh you boys sometime!" Natasha laughed out at their back in fourths. Though Thor was right. She had made plenty of mistakes as well and knew what it is like to live with the guilt. She would talk to Carol sometime about ways to just accept it and promise to do better or it will consume her if she didn't.

"Well, Nat! You should know when I was stuck on that lunatic's planet's and found Bruce currently being The Hulk and all, the only way to get him to turn back into Bruce was playing an old recording of you calming him down!" Thor exclaimed clearly making Bruce feel uneasy.

"Is this true Bruce?" Natasha asked almost shocked.

"Well, yeah. You always knew how to calm me down. Didn't work for you Thor too much though did it?" Bruce sarcastically asked to Thor almost embarrassed.

"Still won that fight." Thor responded defensibly.

"Yeah, sure you did." Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"Look, that's all nice, but what do you need?" Nebula asked Dey for the reason he called them here.

"Oh right! Since we'll probably leave here once you've restored the universe, we need some help setting up a shelter and rounding up scattered survivors. We got a dome building on the other side of the city we have in mind, so do you help us get the power back on?" Dey asked to the team.

"Don't worry. We got you covered." Tony said as he and the team up and got to work helping out the survivors.

Tony, Bruce, Rocket, and Nebula worked on restoring the power in the dome, while Rhodey, Thor and Carol flew around the planet look for survivors to bring to the dome, and Steve, Natahsa, Clint, and Scott walked the surface to look for survivors there.

After about a few hours, the team completed their task and met Dey at their ship who thanked them profusely for their help.

"Thank you all so much! We are in your debt once more!" Dey exclaimed while going around and shaking everyone's hands.

"Glad to help. Alright team, let's board the ship and continue on to…." Tony started to say before he heard a very _annoying_ little voice from a few weeks ago he thought was currently floating in the vacuum of space.

"Hear me and rejoice! You're about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos! Be thankful your meaningless lives are now contrib…." Preached Maw before Tony turned around with the team and said, "_Squidward_! I thought you were dead! And I see you brought the big dude and two new friends!"

"We've seen all of them but this guy currently spouting some non-sense." Steve said sarcastically which clearly angered Maw.

"Ah, chattering animal! So nice to see you again! And I see you've brought your pack of rats with you!" Maw screamed out in disgust laughing.

"Did "father" bring you all back, Maw?" Nebula asked with nothing but contempt for all of them.

"Indeed, "sister"! We knew you would likely come back here and that's why we're here to kill you all!" Maw screamed out ready to destroy them, especially _Stark _for blasting him into space.

"You ready, Squidward?" Tony asked sarcastically while powering his cannon on his suit.

"Oh yes! Black Order, attack!" Maw ordered as he began to cast spells against them while Midnight, Glaive, and Obsidian charged at them.

Thor and Carol went for Maw as he was the most powerful of the group, Natasha, Clint, and Nebula went for Midnight, Steve, Scott, and Rocket went for Glaive, and Tony, Rhodey and Bruce went for Obsidian, though The Hulk still refused to come out and Bruce went off to the side with Dey as the team fought them all.

"Irritating little specks!" Maw screamed out in frustration as Thor and Carol still attacked him with Stormbreaker and photon blasts respectively no matter how he many spells he cast to block them.

"Now you know how I feel when I heard your _voice_ on my ship!" Thor exclaimed angering Maw further as he continued to fight Thor and Carol.

"Remember what I said to you the first time we kicked your ass?" Natasha asked with a smirk on her face at Midnight who was full of rage while she battled her with her batons.

"You won't ever get the _chance_ again!" Midnight screamed out as she continued to battle Natasha, Clint, and Nebula with her sword.

"Wow! This guy sure is annoying!" Scott exclaimed while changing his shape over and over to confuse Glaive.

"Tell me about it Scott!" Steve screamed out as kept blocking Glaive's scythe with his repaired shield.

"This time you will die!" Glaive screamed in rage while continuing to fight.

"Hey again big dude! Nice hammer!" Tony sarcastically exclaimed out as he punched Obsidian down to the ground with Rhodey's help.

Obsidian just growled and got back up and continued to fight Tony and Rhodey.

After another couple of minutes, Maw's spells collapsed, and Midnight, Glaive, and Obsidian all got knocked down fighting the team.

"Bah! We'll be back!" Maw screamed out in frustration as what Tony would call a _flying Donut_ ship came in and teleported The Black Order away. While doing so, Maw cast a spell on a nearby building that started to collapse from it so the team wouldn't try to stop them.

The team quickly moved in and quickly stopped the building from falling down. When that was done, the Donut ship was gone.

"They'll be back. Vermin always do." Thor said in disgust.

"Right, but we'll be ready." Natasha said in response after _once again _sending The Black Order fleeing.

"You're right. It's time to leave, team." Steve ordered while shaking Dey's hand one last time and then bordered the ship with the rest of the team.

"Guess we better get moving. Those kids of crap sack we'll be following us wherever we go, so it would be best if Xandar was left alone." Rocket told the team as everyone took their seats. "Alright, Captain Lady, let's take the ship back up into space and continue on to The Shi'ar Empire!" Rocket told Carol as they both did just that as the team continued on to their journey for the Seventh Stone.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! I wanted to see Xandar again after Infinity War, so that's why I included it here.**


	14. The Heavy Hitters

**Hello again! This chapter deals with more team bonding and Tony trying to get the strongest Avengers ready for the final battle.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

As Rocket and Carol lifted the ship back into space and off Xandar, Tony began to think some more as it would still be a while until the next jump point.

So _Squidward_, the big dude and their "friends" were back. An alien woman with long blue hair and horns or something on her face and a goblin looking guy in a cloak. Great. Reminds him of that goblin masked guy Peter was telling him about. Flies around on a glider and has bombs that look like pumpkins or something. He would look more into it once Peter was _back_, of course. The kid was smart and dependable, after all. He's the reason Toomes didn't steal all of The Avengers' equipment and Tony even offered to make him an Avenger for it, but it was all just a _test_. Or so he likes to think. But that's beside the point.

Apparently, aliens in New York wasn't _bad enough_, now it's these other aliens, while clearly not as many, they were _unquestionably_ more powerful. Squidward was such a pain. His annoying little antics were beyond frustrating to listen to. He may have problems with Strange, but at least he didn't go on ego stroking tangents before battle like Squidward did. He would deal with him again when the time comes.

Then the big dude. For whatever reason, he has yet to talk. He wasn't sure what that was about, but he did remind him of someone on his _side_ while looking at Bruce. Though he was thinking of _The Hulk _when looking at Bruce. Tony needed him to snap out of it. They needed _T__he Other Guy _when they face Thanos again. He needed all the heavy hitters on the ship ready to go for that _showdown_.

The other two, Tony didn't have clear thoughts on Squidward's other pals yet, but from what he saw back on Xandar, they both are just like him and the big dude.

Xandar was a pretty interesting place for sure. Despite the damage, it almost reminded him of earth. Even that really nice Dey guy looked_ human_. Though the stories he talked about were kinda crazy. This _Ronan_ guy for one thing. Apparently the two pilots on the ship knew him as well. He would definitely ask them about that in a little bit. Though one of the pilots, the new Captain, while awesome and will totally be of great help in the final battle against Thanos, she seemed to be down a lot. Tony could understand_ guilt_ perfectly well. He saw what Stane was doing with his weapons in that cave and he shut it down. But while he was more or less good with hiding his guilt, she seemed to show it _all the time_. He needed her to snap out of this as well. He can't have his heavy hitters in a state like that. Not with _Thanos _still alive.

And Pointbreak at least seems fine. Still in shape and the new weapon he had was pretty rad he would say. Though the story behind the _creepy old man _that gave him that new haircut was pretty funny. His sister seemed like she would be very useful too. _Past aside_, but that's not his business, of course. He guessed everyone just had daddy issues like him.

But now is not the time for that. _Thanos _is who he must be focused on right now. His _haunt _and _curse _for six years now. The _plague_ inside his head. Tony had to _stop_ him. He would not _rest _until the _universe _was _free _of that_ disease_ _once and for all_.

It was time to start getting his team ready and clear the minds of his heavy hitters for the final battle against the monster that knows his _name_.

"So pilots! What's the deal with this "Ronan" guy?" Tony asked to get a conversation started with Carol and the entertaining raccoon.

"Oh just a blue alien crazy with a hammer." Rocket answered remembering that nutjob.

"Yeah? Why did he attack Xandar?" Tony asked wanting more information.

"Because Ronan likes to carpet-bomb planets since he's bloodthirsty." Carol answered remembering and regretting not stopping him sooner.

"Right. Uh, you mentioned to Rocket here at "The Garden" you had him running scared from earth. When did that happened?" Tony asked curious.

"About twenty five years ago after I forsake The Kree and they sent him to try and kill me and a group of people I hurt. I went up and destroyed part of his fleet and let him retreat, but that was a _mistake _now that you know what happened at Xandar." Carol explained guilt-ridden.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about that crazy anymore." Rocket said trying to cheer his co-pilot up. "Did you know this other Kree crazy with him named _Korath_?" Rocket asked, interested if she had crossed paths with him before as well.

"Oh yeah. He was on the "team" I served on. A real jerk among a team of jerks." Carol answered in disgust remembering Starforce.

"Heh, you got that right! Know why he was like this weird cyborg thing? My friend said he had like wires in his head or something after kicking his ass. " Rocket asked wanting to know if she knew that as well as it been bugging him for like four years now.

"Oh that must be because of the fight I had with him right after I disowned The Kree. We were on a battlecruiser and I knocked him into this spinning cylinder thing, but I couldn't just leave him there, so I got him out of it and knocked him out. I guess I should have taken care of him sooner too." Carol said sighing.

"Nah, if you did, then I would have never had all this joke material!" Rocket exclaimed out to which Carol laughed a little bit at that.

"Yeah, Rocket is right. You're too hard on yourself. I mean you went out by yourself and risked your life to save me and Nebula, so you're totally a _hero_ in my book." Tony told Carol trying to get to be more confident as he needed her ready for the fight against Thanos. "Look, forever ago now, I found out my business partner was selling weapons to the _bad guys_ and I _shut it down _after fighting with him, of course. I felt terrible about it, and I've made many _mistakes_ since then." Tony told Carol while looking at Steve and Natasha. "But despite that, I always try do what's _right _regardless of what I did in the past. You can't change the _past_, but you make your _future_ better than what it was. I know Fury would not have called you in if you weren't hero worthy material, so just stop thinking about the past all the time and just worry about the future. Specifically with that _douche_, alright?" Tony said concluding his message of trying to get this guilt out of her head for a while. There was too much at _stake _and he needed his entire team _confident _and _focused_.

"Alright. I'll try. Thanks." Carol said feeling better. Who knew being on a team of actual _good people _could make her feel so much better?

"Nice! Now, Bruce, why won't _he_ come out?" Tony asked Bruce. He needed The Hulk back.

"Oh uh, I think he's upset and _scared_ after we lost to Thanos back on Thor's ship a few weeks ago." Bruce answered still remembering crashing into Strange's house and warning him and his friend, _**"Thanos is coming. He's coming."**_

"Right. Well, how do we get to come back out?" Tony asked determined to get The Hulk back.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe if we could promise him he won't _lose_ again or something?" Bruce answered trying to think of ways to get The Hulk out. He thought it was nice being just Bruce for once without having to worry about _him _coming out, but he knew _The Hulk_ was needed for what was to come. And plus, he thought it would be nice for both of them to get _payback _against Thanos.

"Well, how do we that? Do I tell you that we will have his _back _and he'll come out or what?" Tony asked annoyed _T__he Other Guy _hasn't been available to fight against Squidward and his pals _twice _already.

"I don't think it works like that, Tony. But I guess we'll just have to see. Maybe we can convince him he's welcomed and accepted in the team too somehow?" Bruce said pondering how to get him out.

"Of course he is. I mean when I say when we're a_ home_ and _family_ for everyone on this team. The Hulk has earned his place too as far as I'm concerned." Steve said to Bruce who greatly appreciated that comment.

"Thanks, Cap. I'm sure he'll come back when we really need him too. Let's just give sometime." Bruce said while looking at Tony.

"Well, okay. I know he'll be back when it's _time_. Anyway, Pointbreak! You doing good?" Tony asked Thor next to start a conversation about his sister.

"Oh yes. As best as I can be." Thor responded somewhat cheerfully.

"That's good! So is your sister reliable or what?" Tony asked needing to know. The more heavy hitters the better.

"I do not know. She is pain from her past like the rest of us. Only she takes it out the worst possible way. It is unfortunate father raised her that way." Thor said sighing.

"How could any father treat their daughter like that?" Scott asked thinking of Cassie and beyond horrified of even the thought of doing to her what Thor's dad to his sister.

"I'm afraid I don't know. My whole family is a mess." Thor said sighing again.

"At least we're not, man. I mean, yeah we're screwed up sometimes and do some dumb things, but at the end of the day we got each other's backs." Clint said trying to cheer Thor up.

"Thanks, Barton." Thor said with a smile.

"Sheesh. Bad families are the worst! Quill's crazy ass dad put a tumor in his mom's head, killed a lot of his own kids, and then tried to Quill as a battery or something to assimilate the universe. And he was an actual planet as well. Creepy as hell." Rocket said remembering that other crazy adventure with his friends.

"A living planet?" Rhodey asked dumbstruck.

"Yep. A real _jackass_ like my friend use to say before we killed him." Rocket answered sadly remembering Yondu's sacrifice.

"Are things like this common out here?" Natasha asked bewildered.

"Oh yeah, lady, you have _no idea_ the crap we've seen out here." Rocket said with a smirk.

"Wow, that's, um, crazy for sure." Tony remarked after hearing that. He guess had talked enough to the team for now, but would bring more of this up later. He needed to ask Nebula soon about weaknesses Thanos had and other things that could be of help.

"Hey, guys I'm picking up a distress signal nearby. Coming from a ship. Something about them looking for their _king_?" Carol told the team confused as she looked at the screen on her pilot's chair.

"Oh it must be what's left of my people! Take us there right away Rabbit and other good Captain!" Thor exclaimed happy that some of his people have survived after all. Rocket and Carol then flew the ship towards the source of the distress signal to help.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that!**


	15. Asgard

**Hi! This chapter deals with Thor finding his people.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"I think we're almost at the source of the distress signal, Thor." Rocket told Thor as he and Carol were flying the ship towards the distress signal.

"Good. Thank you Rabbit and other good Captain. I thought I had lost my _people _again." Thor said sighing.

"You okay, Thor?" Steve asked concerned for his thunder god friend.

"Oh yes. Thank you Captain Rogers. Just been a rough few months." Thor responded remembering everything that had happened to him recently.

"We're here for you, Thor. You know that, right?" Natasha asked Thor, she too concerned for him.

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Nat. Let's go see what my and Bruce's friends from our crazy adventure are up to." Thor said as The Guardians ship approached the wreckage of The Grandmaster's vessel they stole. Or the half that was left after Thanos' attack a few weeks ago, anyway.

Rocket and Carol approached a docking hatch and put the ship there and then them and the team bordered The Grandmaster's vessel.

"About time you showed up!" Valkyrie exclaimed at the sight of Thor as he and the team came into the main section of the ship where what was left of Asgard's people were left.

"Got here as fast as I could. What's the situation?" Thor asked concerned about his people.

"We managed to get here near this asteroid belt, but the engines are damaged and they need to be fixed." Valkyrie explained. "And the _big guy_ is gone then?" Valkyrie asked pointing at Bruce.

"Yeah, hey Valkyrie. Hulk isn't coming out right now." Bruce said, still trying to figure out how to make The Hulk come out.

"Hey man!" Korg exclaimed as he and Miek saw their friend from Sakaar.

"Greetings my friends! It's good to see you both." Thor said, happy to see Korg and Miek again.

"Yeah, you too, man! Who are these guys with you?" Korg asked pointing at the team.

"Oh these are my friends, _The Avengers_!" Thor said proudly about the team.

"So that's where you got _The Revengers_ name from, huh?" Valkyrie asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Well, yes. I named us after a great team." Thor said smiling at his friends.

"Wow. That means a lot, Pointbreak. I'm glad we inspired you so much!" Tony said jokingly while Thor just rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said shaking Valkyrie's hand.

"You too." Valkyrie said noticing the firm handshake from this mortal. She then met everyone else and then Thor went to address his people who were relieved to see him.

"It's good to see you all! I know the last few months have been rough for everyone, but I _promise_ you we will not go down without a _fight_. As your_ king, _I would never _abandon_ you all. Especially in our darkest hour. But things are looking up. There may be a way to stop that bastard and undo what he did. That's what I and my friends are doing as we speak. While I will continue on with them, you are all to go to earth. Valkyrie, Korg, and Miek will make sure you all make it there safely until we get back." Thor said concluding his message to his people. After everything that had happened to them, he would _never _just leave them since he had a responsibility to be there for them as _king_.

"That sounds good, Thor. You think your friends can up us repair the engines so we can get going?" Valkyrie asked ready to get moving.

"Don't worry. We got you covered. By the way, you're a Valkyrie like from the legends, right?" Tony asked, sensing he had another tough hero on their side. The more the better against Thanos.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but yeah." Valkyrie answered to a happy Tony.

"That's awesome! Make sure to give Thanos hell when the time comes." Tony said to Valkyrie who looked more than ready to do her part.

"Sure thing." Valkyrie said as Tony, Bruce, Rocket, and Nebula went to fix the engines.

"We need to get the power back up. Thor and new Cap, use your powers and re charge the engines." Tony ordered to Thor and Carol as they came over and used lighting and photon blasts respectively to get the power back on.

"That did it! Thanks, guys." Bruce said thanking Thor and Carol for their help as he with Tony, Rocket, and Nebula were able to get the engines back on.

"You should be good to go now." Thor told Valkyrie as she and Asgard were getting ready to head towards earth.

"We'll get to earth, don't you worry. What should I do until you return with your friends?" Valkyrie asked.

"Loki should already be there, so I'm sure he'll sense your arrival. Just don't be mad at _who's _with him there." Thor told a confused Valkyrie nervously.

"I don't like the sound of that, but how _bad _can it be?" Valkyrie asked laughing not knowing Hela was back. "Just go save the universe with your friends and I'll get the people to earth, alright?" Valkyrie said as she and the team parted ways.

"Later man!" Korg said waving goodbye with Miek to Thor and the team.

"Fair winds to you all!" Thor told them as he and the team went back in The Guardians ship and took off to continue their journey.

* * *

"So Valkyrie is a good fighter, yeah?" Tony asked Thor wanting information on her.

"Oh yeah, Tony. She's very capable." Bruce answered remembering how she helped him and Thor get off Sakaar.

"Yes, Bruce is correct. She will be of great help in the final battle against Thanos." Thor answered remembering her fighting back on Asgard against Hela's undead army. He hoped they wouldn't try to kill each other, but Loki will have it under control, hopefully.

"That's great. She doesn't like your sister or something?" Tony asked confused.

"No, not at all. When Hela was banished by my father, something happened and he sent the Valkyrie to kill her. Hela killed them all expect the one you just met." Thor explained to a somewhat disturbed team.

"Wow. Is this gonna be a problem?" Tony asked not wanting any of strongest people on his side fighting each other when Thanos was still out there, _breathing_.

"I should hope not." Thor said less than confident about that.

"That's not_ right_. I mean, killing most of the Valkyries is terrible, but it sounds like your father really damaged Hela, Thor." Natasha angrily said remembering her horrific days as an assassin fresh out of The Red Room.

"I know, Nat, I know." Thor said sighing.

"As long as she helps kill that piece of crap that took my family away, I don't care what she is. Besides, I do believe in second chances." Clint said remembering Wanda and knowing she was another reason why Thanos had to die.

"Don't worry, Thor. I have a feeling everything will work out. Let's just focus on getting that Stone." Steve told Thor trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Rogers." Thor said feeling better.

"So anymore allies we can recruit before we can get to The Shi'ar?" Tony asked wanting as many allies as possible for the final battle.

"Well, I know this one guy. He and I were both friends with this really misunderstood and great guy." Rocket said remembering Yondu. "I think he's still alive as when I search for his ship, it says it's docked on _Contraxia_. Not too far from here. You wanna go?" Rocket asked Tony.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Tony ordered to Rocket and Carol.

"Alright, Captain Lady lets punch in the coordinates and see if my friend wants some payback like the rest of us." Rocket said as he and Carol flew the ship towards Contraxia to see if Kraglin wanted some revenge too against Thanos.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that!**


	16. Contraxia

**Hello! This chapter deals with the team recruiting Kraglin. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"We're almost to Contraxia, guys." Rocket told the team as he and Carol were flying the ship.

"I see. Is this friend of yours a tough and powerful person, Rabbit?" Thor asked curious about this friend of The Rabbit.

"Eh, depends." Rocket answered not knowing if Kraglin had mastered the arrow or not yet.

"Well, regardless we need as many _allies_ as possible, so let's go this guy." Tony said. He needed all he could get if they had any chance of _killing _his curse.

"Alright, but he's not exactly someone who likes to fight all the time." Rocket told Tony who didn't look all that happy to hear that.

"Leave it to me." Tony declared. He would convince this Kraglin guy to join the fight by the end of the day.

"You okay, Natasha?" Steve asked Natasha, after seeing she looked kind of depressed about something. After everything they had been through together: New York, Pierce and Hydra, Ultron, that stupid war between The Avengers, on the run for two years, and then now _Thanos_; he could tell if something was bothering her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Natasha answered sadly.

"What is it? You know we're all here for each other? If something is bothering any of _you_, it's bothering _me_, so what's going on, Natasha?" Steve asked again, concerned for Natasha.

"It..It's just everything that's happened these last few weeks have made me think of the_ past_. The stories some of our friends have told us….remind me of _myself_." Said Natasha looking at Nebula and Carol sympathetically while they felt and shared her pain and guilt. She understood the living weapon thing _all too well_. "If….If I don't make it out of this one alive, ju…just promise me you _won't_ _forget about me_ and know that I tried to atone for what I did." Natasha told the team in near tears to which Clint looked beyond pissed to hear her say that.

"The hell is that about, Natasha? You think after everything you've done for _us_, we would just pretend you _never existed_?" Clint asked angry Natasha would even think that.

"Clint's right, Natasha. You've kept this team together so many times over the years, and you don't have to worry about getting a _funeral_, because I'm not going to let _you_ or _any of you_, _die_." Steve told Natasha and the team who appreciated his kinds words like he always had when someone was feeling down.

"Thanks, everyone. Let's just go do what we have to _do_." Natasha said feeling better about the whole thing. She was glad to know The Avengers still really were a_ family_ and _home_ despite everything that had happened over the last couple of years.

"Alright, we're landing now." Rocket told the team as he and Carol landed the ship in a docking bay on Contraxia.

The team exited the ship to cold and icy planet of Contraxia. They walked the streets of the city to The Iron Lotus establishment where Rocket suspected they would find Kraglin at.

"Buddy! How you doing?!" Rocket asked as they found Kraglin at the bar leaning his head on it and looked half drunk.

"Oh hey. Um, really upset right now." Kraglin said not moving his head. He had been invited to join Stakar's old group of reunited Ravagers to fill Yondu's place, and just like _that_, they all turned to dust.

"Yeah, I understand that, buddy." Rocket said understanding what Kraglin was going through.

"Look, we know what you're feeling, but we need your help." Nebula told Kraglin who still not move his head.

"Oh, it's you again. You doing any better?" Kraglin asked still a little freaked about Nebula.

"I've had _better days_. But right now, we need you out of this bar. My "father" wiped out half of all life in the universe, taking Quill, Drax, and Mantis along the way." Nebula told Kraglin sadly.

"The boy is dead?" Kraglin asked Nebula getting his head off the table. Quill couldn't be _dead_.

"Yes, but there may be a way to bring him and everyone else _back_." Nebula told Kraglin who seemed very interested in knowing how to do that.

"How can I help?" Kraglin asked wanting to do whatever he could to bring Quill back. He knows that's what Yondu would do if he was still here.

"We're taking care of that. We need _you_ to get to earth and help our _allies_ there." Tony said stepping up to recruit Kraglin for the final battle.

"Oh _Terra_? Sure, I can head there. Anything I can do to help. Especially if means bringing Quill back." Kraglin said standing up and introducing himself to Tony and the rest of the team. He noticed Steve's handshake was the firmest of them all, which impressed Kraglin greatly.

"So what's this _arrow _Rocket was talking about?" Tony asked, wanting to know if it could be useful in the final battle against Thanos.

"Oh just an old favorite weapon of the Captain's. I got it after he..he died and have been trying to master it ever sense." Kraglin explained a little sad still about Yondu.

"Sounds good. I'm sure it will come in handy. Just go to earth or Terra or whatever you guys out here want to call it. My thunder god's brother here should sense your arrival and bring you up to speed." Tony told Kraglin who nodded.

Kraglin and the team walked to Kraglin's ship and sent him on his way to earth. After that, the team walked the street back towards their ship before that _annoying little voice_ came from the edge of the street right outside the city.

"Hear me and rejoice! You wretched, insignificant, curs! Will NOT succeed in your quest! You only delay your fates!" Exclaimed Ebony Maw side by side with Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian.

"Squidward! Still not taking the hint, huh?" Tony mockingly asked Maw.

"You know, I thought the non-sense coming from Hyrda's mouths was bad, but this guy sounds worse than they ever did." Steve said smirking at Maw's anger at being mocked.

"Chattering animal, you and your friends are destined to _die_. You know that, right?" Maw asked overconfidently.

"Well, you and your pals have done a miserable job of it so far." Tony said insulting Maw's ego.

"We shall see! You and your friends should give up your futile quest while you still can!" Maw screamed out as two dropships crashed down outside the city in the snow and unleashed a horde of Outriders. "Have fun!" Maw laughed as a Donut ship came in and teleported him and The Black Order away.

"What are these things?" Tony asked a little disturbed looking at these weird alien things.

"Just mindless aliens. Thanos used them to attack Wakanda a few weeks ago. We have to kill them all before they overrun the city. Let's take them out, team!" Steve ordered as he and the team charged at them.

Tony, Rhodey, Thor, and Carol attacked them from above while Steve, Natasha, Clint, Scott, Rocket, and Nebula attacked them from the ground. The Hulk still wasn't coming out, so Bruce was on the sidelines again.

"These things are gross!" Tony screamed out while firing lasers at them.

"My "father" always loves his slaves." Nebula mumbled to herself while battling The Outriders with her batons.

"Just keep firing, Tony." Rhodey said while dropping bombs on them.

"Yikes! These things are messy!" Scott exclaimed changing his shape to avoid their attacks.

"Just keep it up, guys! We've almost won!" Natasha screamed out as The Outriders were starting to lose their numbers.

"Thor, Carol, take those two drop ships out!" Steve ordered as he and rest of the team were finishing up the battle against them. Thor flew through the one on the left and Carol took the one on the right, destroying them while Steve killed the last Outrider.

"Good work, team!" Steve said, happy and relieved they won another battle against Thanos and saved the planet.

"Let's see how Squidward feels about _this_." Tony said smirking at the thought of what Maw's face would be when he sees what happened here.

"Let's get back the ship." Steve told the team as they walked back to The Guardians ship and took their seats.

"We should be getting close to The Shi'ar Empire pretty soon." Carol informed the team as she and Rocket flew the ship off Contraxia and back into space.

"Then let's continue on then. Rocket and new Cap, keep us moving." Tony ordered to Rocket and Carol as they flew the ship again towards The Shi'ar Empire. Hopefully they could give them all some answers. Tony would not _rest _until Thanos was _dead _and the universe was _restored_.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Next chapter should be a Thanos one.**


	17. Frustrations

**Hi! This chapter deals with Thanos' continued frustrations with The Avengers and his anger over The Black Order having not stopped them yet.**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Thanos set on his throne waiting for a report from The Black Order informing him they had slain _Stark _and _The Avengers_. He was growing tired of waiting and was ready for _Stark _and his Avengers to no longer be a concern for him. Those annoying little _pests_ were no doubt up to something to try and undo his work for the universe, so he was more than ready for them to be _dead_. Why it was apparently taking Maw so long to contact him of their _deaths _was starting to annoy and anger him. Surely The Black Order united against these pathetic, ungrateful insects would _easily _lay waste to them. He had handpicked each of them when he _saved _their planets and trained them all himself to be some of the fiercest warriors in the galaxy. The fact it was taking this_ long_ for them to have killed those fools was unacceptable. He could more or less forgive them all dying the first time against them. They clearly work better when all four of them were united, so why hadn't they killed _Stark _and his team yet?

As Thanos thought further about The Black Order, a transmission from Maw was coming in. Good. That would be mean _Stark _and his Avengers were finally dead. Maybe his faith was misplaced in his loyal children? He would see right now as he pushed the button on his throne that let the message from Maw come in.

"Father." Maw and The Black Order said kneeling in front of Thanos.

"Ah, my children. I trust_ Stark_ and _The Avengers_ have been eradicated by your hands?" Thanos asked eagerly to the holograms of Maw and The Black Order.

"Um, not _yet_." Maw answered fearfully.

"What is taking you all so _long_? Every second you waste, _Stark _and his Avengers get closer and closer to whatever is they're looking for to stop _me_." Thanos said full of anger that made Maw and The Black Order cower in fear.

"Father, _Stark _has powerful allies. They've stopped us every time we've tried fighting them." Midnight said also in fear.

"Redouble your efforts, my children. I tire of waiting for their _deaths_." Thanos told Maw and The Black Order, they all clearly fearing him even though they were in other part of the galaxy.

"Father, forgive us, but even _Stark's _allies can fly right through our ships, destroying them in mere seconds. It makes it difficult to combat them when they can do that." Glaive explained to Thanos hoping he would understand their situation.

"I tire of these excuses. Track them down and slaughter_ Stark_ and his Avengers. Do I make myself clear?" Thanos asked in disgust to The Black Order.

"Yes, father." The Black Order said together not daring to look Thanos in the eyes for their continued failures over the past few weeks.

"Good. Now do not contact me again until you have done as I have asked." Thanos ordered to The Black Order as he pushed the button on his throne and ended their transmission.

He thought his loyal children would have already done as he commanded them to do. Perhaps, because Gamora was his favorite "child", he was thinking of them unfavorable. Still, any "child" of his should at least be better than Nebula. Maw had better come through. The threat of _Stark _and his Avengers still _breathing _was a problem for him. And the fact _Stark's_ allies could fly right through and easily destroy his ships was a growing concern for him. What if that Asgardian or the Captain Marvel woman was able to locate his ship he was on now? They could fly right through and take it out like nothing. So Maw needed to hurry up and kill them all, already.

Speaking of that, he would see it to his ship had better shielding in the meantime. Enough to withstand the threat of _Stark's _little friends. The power of the Stones could take care of that, easily.

But he shouldn't even have to worry about that _at all_, if his Black Order would just kill them, already. _Stark, _whether he would admit it or not, almost_ terrified_ him. How could this seemingly mortal man survive even _him_? And it wasn't good he seems to have more just like _him _on his side. These _Avengers _seem to be just as formidable as _Stark_. The fact Maw and The Black Order had been unable to _kill_ them yet was a growing concern. It would seem no matter how times they were knocked down, they got _back up_. That one back on earth that stopped him from using his gauntlet for _mere seconds_, after having knocked him down moments prior, let him know these specks were much more dangerous than he had believed and would not go down _easy_.

In a way, they reminded him of _himself_. He too had been bullied and knocked around growing up on Titan because of his condition. His own mother wanted to kill him when she looked into his eyes for the first time, but his father stopped that. They too seemed to escape _death _like he did. Because of his_ plan _to save his planet and people, he was cast out and called a _mad man_. He guessed ironically this ended up sparing his life due to his people's ignorance. He spent his time ever since trying to bring balance to the universe, to give it the chance his people refused to have. And now,_ Stark_ and his Avengers were out trying to undo _salvation_.

It's a shame Gamora betrayed _him_. She would have killed them all by now. At least her _sacrifice, _as painful as it was, ensured him he was able to fulfill his _destiny_. He had just had to make sure it would stay _that way_.

Perhaps it was time to bring back another loyal servant? Yes, he could keep his loyal children in line while he prepared for his final showdown with _Stark _and _The Avengers_.

And just like that with the Stones, he revived The Other.

"Master!" The Other exclaimed bowing in respect to Thanos.

"Rise, my servant." Thanos told The Other who stood up as requested.

"What can I do to serve?" The Other asked wanting to make himself useful after Ronan killed him the first time.

"I was able to complete my _plan_, but there are those that seek to _stop me_. I've sent Maw and The Black Order to destroy them, but they have _yet _to do so. I need you to keep tabs on them while I make my final preparations for coming showdown against _Stark _and _The Avengers_. Make sure they at least discover whatever it is they're looking for and tell them to report back to me." Thanos ordered to The Other has he got up from his throne and walked out of his throne room to the training room. The Snap had weakened him somewhat, so he needed to be ready when he met _Stark_ and his team again. Sooner or later it would happen. But he didn't know if he preferred the former or the latter right now.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Next chapter should be about Tony and the team as they are very close to arriving to The Shi'ar Empire.**


	18. Arrival

**Hello! This chapter deals with our team bonding some more and finally arriving to The Shi'ar Empire.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting sick of Squidward and his pals." Said Tony that caused the whole team to laugh. They had been getting a lot closer to The Shi'ar Empire now, and didn't have much more space to go.

"You're right about, Tony. I'm glad we didn't have to fight that guy back in Wakanda." Steve told Tony remembering that battle a few weeks ago.

"He is very annoying. I too am tiring of hearing his voice as well." Said Thor while wishing he had at least gone for that guy's head.

"When we see them again, we need to take care of them once and for all. There's too much at stake with us looking for The Seventh Stone." Natasha told the team, anxious to stop Thanos and undo his snap.

"Don't worry, Natasha. I'll gladly put a bow and arrow in that Squidward guy's head." Clint said smirking.

"Yeah, and it would be nice if The Hulk came back out Bruce." Tony said to Bruce who just shrugged.

"Look, when he's ready, he'll come out. Just give him time." Bruce said to a disappointed Tony.

"What, you want to use The Hulk to become a celebrity to take selfies with fans or something, Bruce? Is that why you won't let him come out?" Tony asked Bruce sarcastically.

"What? No. I never had any interest anything like that. The Hulk and I are_ complicated_. I know we both have our issues, but when it's_ time_, we'll _both _do our part." Bruce told Tony who just sighed, but was understanding.

"Alright. Sorry, just trying to get everyone ready. We all know _Thanos _will truly be _the fight of our lives_. He's practically the reason _The Avengers _came together in the first place." Tony told everyone, remembering the invasion of New York six years ago.

"We understand, Tony. Despite how he less than truthful he could be, Fury believed in _The Avengers _for a _reason_." Said Steve, proud to be an Avenger and part of this _family_ of truly good people.

"You got that right. I liked to ask him where he got the name _Avenger_ _from_ when this all _over_. I asked him several times over the years, but he always said it was a _secret_." Natasha said a little bitterly.

"Sounds like Nick with his secrets. Hey, new Cap, any ideas where Fury came up with _Avenger_?" Tony asked Carol hoping she would know something.

"I'm afraid I do not. As you all know by now, I wasn't around for a long time and don't know much that went on with earth while I was gone." Carol explained to Tony, but the name "Avenger" did sound_ familiar_.

"Okay, thanks, anyway. We'll just ask Fury once Thanos is gone and everyone is brought back. I trust and know you'll all do your _part_?" Tony asked to the team who all nodded in agreement.

"You know, when I was cast out by my father to earth all those years ago, I had no idea it would be the best thing that ever _happened_ to me. After everything we've been through together my _old _and _new_ friends, I _assure_ _you_ I will do my part. That bastard will _die_." Thor told everyone with determination in his eyes.

"That sounds good, Thor. Just leave a piece of that crap sack for me to kill, alright?" Rocket asked to Thor who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Don't worry, Rabbit. You'll _all _get some payback against that purple bastard." Thor said to the team who looked eager for that moment.

For Tony, while it would totally be awesome to get revenge against Thanos, he just _hoped nothing_ went wrong that could end with them _losing_. These weird mindless alien things with all the arms they faced back on Contraxia were freaky and would definitely add to his nightmares if they didn't _stop_ Thanos.

"Guys, what if these Shi'ar people don't like us? Or see us as an enemy?" Scott asked concerned something could go wrong. It usually did from his experience.

"Then we "convince" them otherwise. My "father" must be stopped. _Whatever it takes_, we will get The Shi'ar Empire to _help _us. It's the only way if are to get a clue to where these "Eternals" are." Said Nebula answering Scott's question which was echoed by the rest of the team.

"Yeah, but we better be ready just in case things go awry. It always does when I'm with Tony." Rhodey sarcastically told Tony who laughed.

"Don't worry, buddy. This will all be over soon enough." Said Tony to Rhodey while laughing.

"I hope you got your negotiating skills ready, Tony." Said Steve to Tony with a smirk.

"Don't worry, old Cap. We'll convince this "Lilandra" to help us. I'm sure I'll be just as popular there as I am back at home." Tony laughingly said.

"Yeah, sure, Tony. You can take the lead when we get there if you want." Natasha said to Tony almost dying from laughter.

"I'll do what I can. Thanks for believing in me Natasha!" Tony sarcastically exclaimed.

"Heh, you guys remind me of _friends_. We would go back and forth with each other a_ lot_ like you're doing now." Rocket said sadly.

"Don't worry, Rabbit. We'll bring them back." Thor said trying to cheer up his friend.

"Thanks, Thor. I look forward to it. And by the way, we'll be entering Shi'ar territory in about five minutes." Rocket informed the team.

"Sounds good. Just be ready, team. These folks are probably just as upset and confused as we are." Steve said knowing The Shi'ar would be in shambles from Thanos' culling.

"No doubt about that, old Cap. But they'll listen to us once we tell them our _plan_." Tony said confidently. They _had_ to since Thanos still _existed_.

"We're here guys." Carol informed the team as she and Rocket were now flying the ship in Shi'ar space.

A transmission from the Shi'ar was coming in and Rocket accepted it.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in Shi'ar space?" Asked a man that looked like he was on _fire_ on the view screen in the ship.

"Um, um….I mean we're here looking for ya leader. Can you take us to her?" Asked Rocket a little creeped out about the fire man.

"I am _Starbolt_, member of the Shi'ar _Imperial Guard_. What business do you have with Lilandra? Are you aware of the disappearance of several members of our empire?" Starbolt asked the team skeptical of them.

"Yes, and we're trying to _fix _it. We were told Lilandra could help us. She knows_ people_ that can tell us something very important. What happened to your people, happened across the universe. We are trying to restore everyone and we need Lilandra's help." Carol explained to Starbolt who thought about it for a minute and finally decided to agree to help them.

"Very well. I'll give you the permission land safely at _Chandilar_. When you arrive, you'll be escorted to meet Lilandra. I'll send two ships that will escort you to our throne world." Starbolt said ending the transmission.

"Wow. That guy was freaky, but let's giving moving Rocket and new Cap." Tony ordered to Rocket and Carol as two Shi'ar ships came in front of them and they followed them to see Lilandra. Hopefully she could give them all some answers. Anything to get _rid_ of Thanos.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that. Next chapter, Lilandra!**


	19. Lilandra

**Hi! The team finally arrives to meet Lilandra and also meets two brothers staying there that makes Thor very angry.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"We're landing on Chandilar now, guys." Rocket told the team as he and Carol landed the ship on the docking platform assigned to them by Starbolt. Who looked and acted a little shifty in his opinion. After all, what other vibe could you get from a guy that looked like a walking skeleton on fire?

"Let's hope the empress is in a good mood. We don't have time to _waste_." Tony told the team as they walked out of their ship and onto the docking platform.

Chandilar was an interesting place. It was a world of circular spire buildings across the surface. There were also several dome shaped buildings and an ocean to the east of their platform as well on the surface. Not too bad a place, but it was obvious Thanos' culling hit them and the entire Shi'ar Empire hard and it was just another reason why they could not _fail _in their mission.

"Greetings again. I am Starbolt of The Shi'ar Imperial Guard. Empress Lilandra has been informed of your arrival and I and Warstar will escort you all there to the throne room." Starbolt informed the team noticing the unusual appearance of Warstar. He looked like a big, bulky green alien with a smaller green alien adjoined on his back. The team had to keep Rocket under control from making a comment about Warstar as he and Starbolt escorted them to the throne room.

"So are you guys like bodyguards for the empress or something?" Tony asked curious about the two unusual looking aliens as they walked to the throne room.

"Requesting information. Specification. Human. Avenger. Anthony Stark of earth." Warstar commented about Tony in a robotic voice.

"Wow. He's good." Tony remarked impressed.

"Warstar has the ability to scan a life form and reveal their identities. And to answer your question, yes, The Imperial Guard is indeed body guards to the empress. Though most of The Guard is loyal to the throne rather than person. Some of our most important guards such as Neutron and Hussar are currently "gone" because of universe wide culling. I trust you will be able to correct this once you've talked to the empress and tells you what you came here for." Starbolt said to the team as he and Warstar arrived with them to the throne room.

The throne room was decorated in silver and Lilandra sat on her throne, herself dressed in silver armor. Her cape and spear were also silver and her triangle like helmet was silver as well. The team thought silver must be an important color to The Shi'ar.

"My Empress." Starbolt said as he and Warstar kneeled.

The team started to follow suit, but Lilandra raised her hand and said, "No need. Welcome to Chandilar and The Shi'ar Empire."

"Glad we could make it here, ma'am." Steve said in awe of the place.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you all. Starbolt said you came here because you know how to restore my people?" Asked Lilandra wanting to know anything to bring her people back.

"Yes. The reason for your people's disappearance is due to the work of Thanos. He collected the six Infinity Stones and used them to wipe out half of all life. We tried to stop him, but he got away and now the universe is in chaos." Natasha explained to Lilandra who was processing.

"I see. So that's why Deathbird and D'ken faded away right before they planned another attempt to seize the throne." Lilandra said sighing, tired of her siblings trying to overthrow her. In some ways, she was kinda happy they were gone because of that, but so was fifty percent of her people, so she was more than eager to assist her visitors in their quest to undo the actions of Thanos.

"That would be why, yes." Thor responded _all too well_ about siblings fighting each other for the throne. "My friend Eitri says you know a group of ancient beings known as _The Eternals_ that may be able to help us undo what that bastard did?" Thor asked Lilandra who was thinking.

"Yes, I know the group of beings you refer to. They have helped me stop Deathbird's and D'ken's many insidious plans for the Shi'ar. But they like to stay in the shadows in the darkest corners of the galaxy, away from the eyes of others. To the shadowed world of _Hiberlac_ near the edge of the galaxy is where you must go. There you will find the_ answers_ you seek." Lilandra explained to the team.

"Who do we see when we get there?" Tony asked, wanting more information.

"The being known as _Sersi_. She is extremely powerful and dangerous, but also kind and wise. Tell her I sent you to Hiberlac and she should tell you anything you want to know. I'll give you the coordinates to Hiberlac so you can get there without any trouble." Said Lilandra rising off her throne and walking towards the team.

"Thank you, empress for your he…." Thor started to say until he saw a man with exotic hair and outfit enter the throne room.

"Your majesty! Thank you so much for hosting me!" The Collector said before he saw the team. "Oh no." The Collector said panicking as Thor came over to him and pinned him against the wall.

"You!" Thor screamed out in anger holding The Collector by the neck.

"Asgardian!" The Collector screamed out in pain.

"Nice to see you again, Tivan." Rocket said sarcastically.

"Um, yeah you too. And the lovely Captain Marvel! How good to see you again!" The Collector exclaimed, though Carol just charged her fists which made him even more nervous.

"You met this weirdo too?" Rocket asked, again impressed with his co-pilot.

"About fifteen years ago after an incident of him trying to add some of my friends to his "collection"." Carol explained in disgust of him trying to kidnap some of her Skrull friends.

"Wow. You sure look younger than you are. Wouldn't be a Captain on the team if that wasn't the case, right Steve?" Tony asked sarcastically to Steve who just rolled his eyes.

"Guess so, Tony. Anyway, what's this guy done Thor?" Steve asked Thor who still had The Collector against the wall.

"He was supposed to guard The Reality Stone from Thanos! That's why my friends took it to him after Malekith and The Dark Elves' attack in London. Apparently that was all in vain!" Thor screamed in rage while closing his hand further around The Collector's neck.

"Look, I had no choice. He threatened me, so I made him promise he wouldn't kill me after destroying my precious collection if I gave him the Stone! He does keep his promises!" The Collector exclaimed trying to breath.

Thor dropped The Collector down on the ground in anger and asked him, "So how did you get here then?"

"I have had dealings and traded with The Shi'ar Empire before, so the empress here took me in while I reassess my situation." The Collector explained trying to catch his breath.

"And what is that?" Thor asked confused.

"Well, you see, your revolution caused my _brother _to be exiled from Sakaar so we both came here together as he is just as honored as I am!" The Collector exclaimed while Thor's eyes widen in horror.

"Sparkles! So good to see you again!" The Grandmaster cheered to a horrified Thor when he entered the throne room.

"Oh great…." Bruce said also horrified to see The Grandmaster again.

"Who is this guy?" Scott asked freaked out as well.

"A kidnapping sleaze!" Thor screamed out in rage to The Grandmaster.

"Hey, there's no need for hostiles! I'm a refugee now if you must know." The Grandmaster said to Thor hoping he would calm down.

"Oh this is just great!" Thor exclaimed upset about this.

"I take it you don't like this guy, Pointbreak?" Tony laughingly asked.

"No, not at all!" Thor screamed out in further disgust.

"Hey, Thor, what if he had an army? Could be helpful against Thanos. But I agree he's a weirdo just like his brother here." Said Rocket looking at The Collector who still looked shifty and creepy.

"Perhaps, but he would have to gain his status back or something. Though I'm sure he could figure it out with his brother The Collector here." Thor said still not happy to see either of them, but they needed all the help they could get. "So you want to help? Or should we do something similar to what you did to me?" Thor said threatening The Grandmaster.

"Sure, Sparkles! As much as how annoying you can be, Thanos is even worse cause that guy is no _fun at all_!" The Grandmaster remarked hating Thanos just as much as everybody else.

"Good. Go assemble what's left of your army with your brother and go to earth. My brother will sense you and your brother's arrival. Try to explain I sent you because he may want to kill you. Oh and make sure to bring your melt stick." Thor ordered to the two brothers.

"That sounds good!" The Grandmaster exclaimed as he left the throne room with The Collector and went to assemble what was left of his army.

"My apologies for hosting these two, but they have done many favors for The Shi'ar over the centuries." Lilandra said embarrassed by them.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for information and coordinates to this _Sersi_." Tony said thanking Lilandra for her help.

"Of course! Before you leave, I wish to give you a piece of _The M'Kraan Crystal_. It should prove useful in your quest to defeat Thanos." Lilandra explained as Starbolt a handed metal square box containing it to Steve.

"Thank you, ma'am. We promise we'll make things _right_." Steve told Lilandra as he and the team parted ways and then Starbolt and Warstar escorted them back to their ship.

"Well, that was interesting. Let's hope Lilandra is right about this _Sersi _knowing about this Seventh Stone." Tony told the team as they all took their seats on the ship.

"I'm sure she _will_, Tony. Alright, Rocket and Carol, plot a course for Hiberlac." Steve ordered to Rocket and Carol they flew the ship back into space while he set the metal box down next to his chair.

"Let's hope those two weasel brothers come through." Thor muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, Thor. If they try something, we'll blast them! Alright Captain Lady, onward to Hiberlac!" Rocket shouted out as he and Carol flew off towards the possible location of The Seventh Stone.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that! If anyone has played Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, let me know if you spotted the references I made to it. And it will surely be interesting with The Collector and The Grandmaster on their side now.**


	20. Weaknesses

**Hello! This chapter deals with Tony getting information from Nebula about weaknesses Thanos has and some more team bonding before they arrive to see Sersi.**

**Hope you all like it! **

* * *

While Rocket and Carol flew the ship to the planet_ Hiberlac_ to meet _The Eternal_ known as _Sersi _for information on The Seventh Stone, Tony began to think some more about the coming final showdown with Thanos.

He knew Thanos would catch wind about they were looking for eventually. The bad guys always did, after all. With Squidward and his pals still following them, it was only a matter of _time_. He just hoped he had _enough time _to get what they needed and to take it back to earth where Thanos would surely follow.

But in the meantime, he would just continue planning before he met Thanos one last time. At this point, all his heavy hitters seemed more or less ready to go. Thor seemed eager and ready for revenge. Carol seemed to have finally stopped knocking herself down over the past as much and she seemed more confident now and ready for some payback as well. There still left Bruce of course, with The Hulk still not coming out, but he was sure he would come out when he was needed. Thor's sister with the daddy issues would be very useful too, but she still had those daddy issues, but he would give her a pep talk about that when they got back to earth so her mind could be more focused. The Valkyrie seemed to be more than capable as well, but she may have some past issues with Thor's big sis, but he was sure Loki had it under control. He _owed_ him that much anyway, as far as he was concerned for the whole invasion thing six years ago.

Now since they still had some time before reaching their destination, he would now talk to Nebula about any potential _weaknesses_ Thanos might have.

"Hey, Nebula, does your "dad" have any _vulnerabilities _we should know about?" Tony asked Nebula, hoping to learn something he hadn't already about Thanos.

"Oh yes. Despite how he looks and acts, my "father"is obsessed with his twisted vision of a balanced universe." Nebula answered, remembering Thanos' excessive rants about his plan.

"Yeah? Caused him to make some mistakes?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Thor's brother was found by my father and given a scepter that contained The Mind Stone. He did this so when Loki attacked your planet, he would be able to get The Space Stone and then eventually The Time Stone that were all on earth. My father was so sure he would win that he ended up _losing _The Mind Stone up until last month." Nebula explained to Tony who liked hearing about Thanos' mistakes.

"Any other times?" Tony asked curious for more.

"Yes, two years after his failed invasion of earth, Thanos hired Ronan The Accuser of The Kree Empire to steal The Power Stone for him from Morag. Unfortunately, for Thanos, Ronan had other ideas in mind once he got that Stone. Ronan planned to destroy Xandar with it and then go after the one you call the "new Cap" here for humiliating him nineteen years ago at the time. Of course, as you know, Ronan was defeated by our friends and The Power Stone was kept under lock and key on Xandar up until last month." Nebula explained further to Tony who enjoyed hearing every bit of this. Maybe a key to stop Thanos was turning his followers against him? It seemed like someone was always betraying Thanos. He wonders if 'ole Squidward and his pals could be tempted to do that?

"So what else does he have that bothers him?" Tony asked wanting some more weaknesses on Thanos.

"You know his armor, right? Well, to Thanos, he likes to_ hide_ behind something. Whether it be his armor, the Stones, his ship, or even his "children"." Nebula explained disgusted.

"Why?" Tony asked a little confused.

"Because deep down, Thanos is _afraid _of being seen as _weak_." Nebula told a bewildered Tony.

"Oh really? Let me guess? Some childhood drama? Bad parents?" Tony asked, probably already knowing the answer from personal experience.

"Bingo. Though he kept most of the details quiet, I did discover _someone_ or _something _shaped him to be who he is today." Nebula said to Tony who was taking all of this in.

"Hmmm. Seems about right to me. You said your sister Gamora was his favorite "child", right?" Asked Tony, knowing that was a sensitive subject for her, but right now, he needed everything she had on Thanos.

"Ye…Yes she was. To my shame, I hated her for it, but she was really just trying to survive like me." Nebula said lowering her head in guilt.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. She would be proud to see you here helping us stop that maniac." Tony said to Nebula who lifted her head up feeling better from Tony's nice and thoughtful comment.

"Thank you. If you want to erode his will when we face him, mention her _name_. It will cause him to lose his focus and composure during battle. I fear even if we find this "Seventh Stone" we'll still be in for the fight of our lives." Nebula said to Tony who just nodded.

"I'm counting on it. I promise you, we will _avenge _Gamora." Tony said to Nebula who nodded back in return.

"Hey Tony, what do you want to do with this crystal thing Lilandra gave us?" Steve asked while looking down at the metal bow next to his chair.

"Oh don't worry. Me and Bruce will find a way to make it useful for our fight with that plague." Tony responded to Steve who seemed to be in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe we can use it to empower our weapons or something?" Bruce asked trying to figure out what to do with it.

"Or make The Hulk come out?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"I told you, when_ he's ready._" Bruce responded while rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, Bruce. They're just messing with ya." Natasha laughingly said.

"I know, Nat. Thanks for always be there for me and the team." Bruce said to Natasha who smiled back in acknowledgment.

"For the record guys, if you had me back in Wakanda, we would have _won_." Clint told the team who all laughed.

"Is that so, Clint?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, cause when you had me back in New York and Sokovia, we won both times." Clint told the team who laughed some more.

"So you're saying you would have shot a bow and arrow through Thanos' head, Clint?" Steve asked also finding this funny.

"Well, yeah! Didn't he say the "head" is the place to go for a kill shot, Thor?" Clint asked to Thor who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Barton. But I'm sure you would have done it though." Thor sarcastically said.

"Aw this is nice. Like I told Hank and Hope when I first met them, bonding can go a long way." Scott said kindly to the team who all agreed with that.

"Definitely, Scott. If anything from all this, at least it's brought all of us back together. Even new friends too." Steve said while smiling at Rocket, Nebula, and Carol who all smiled back.

"You always were one for words, old Cap. We'll make it all right _together_. That's what _families _do, right?" Tony asked still having a few regrets from their war a couple of years ago.

"Speaking of family, Carol, like Tony said, you don't need to let the guilt consume you as you have proven yourself to be a _hero _several times now ever since you arrived a few weeks ago. _Fury_ always picks the best people and I see that in you too." Natasha told Carol who looked teary eyed at her nice and kind words towards her.

"Thank you. I'm glad I came and met _all of you_. You really have all helped me a lot." Carol said with a smile towards everyone on the ship.

"That's what we're here for. And besides, it's nice to have another girl on the team." Natasha said as she and Carol laughed at that while looking at the rest of the team.

"You're funny, Nat! And we're glad we met you too, Carol. Wish we could have all met you sooner. Would have been nice to have you. Trust me on that." Steve said remembering New York and Ultron specifically.

"Cap's right, Carol. I'm sorry for what I said to you back at the compound. You really are a good person and a _hero_. I'm sure those people you helped find a new home feel the same way too. And the fact you were in The Air Force too also lets me know I should have never had any doubts about you." Rhodey said to Carol who smiled in thanks for no longer having any distrust for her.

"By the way, you are correct, Tony. Maybe when this all over we can all take _everyone _to that Shawarma restaurant? I think they would all like that." Steve said sarcastically said remembering eating there six years ago after Loki's invasion.

"Heh, sounds good to me. I got you all covered by the way." Tony laughingly said to the team.

"You're funny man. By the way, we're almost _there_." Rocket informed the team which changed the moods of everyone.

"Alright. Rocket and new Cap, make sure you find a good place to land." Tony ordered while hoping this place would give them information on The Seventh Stone. Because Thanos must be _stopped_.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Next chapter will have them finally meet Sersi.**


	21. The Seventh Stone

**Hello! This chapter finally has the team meeting Sersi for the mysterious Seventh Stone while learning the backstory of their enemy.**

**Hope you all like it! **

* * *

"We've landed on Hiberlac everyone. Keep your guard up. This planet is mostly unknown and we have no _idea_ what might be waiting for us here." Carol told the team as they all exited the ship and walked down to the surface.

Hiberlac was planet shrouded in mystery. The sky was cloudy and there was fog everywhere. Trees were around and so were rivers on the surface. The team noticed they landed near a lake of some sorts and began heading north to look for Sersi there. Which was hard to do because of the fog.

"Yeah, this place seems about right." Tony sarcastically said to the laughter of the team.

"Wouldn't be a mission to save the universe without visiting a place like here, Tony." Steve joked patting Tony on the back.

"True, true. By the way, anyone that can make some lights with their powers or weapons or whatever would be greatly appreciated." Tony told the team who proceeded to do so.

Tony and Rhodey made lights with their suits, Thor made a light summoning some non-lethal lighting, Carol charged her hands to make some light, and the rest of the team like Natasha and Clint used glow sticks.

"I think I see some cave ahead." Informed Rocket to the team who all then went inside it.

"We can make shelter here for now, but then we got to keep mo…." Tony started to tell the team before being irrupted by a _voice_.

"Welcome, Avengers. I have been expecting _you all_." Said the voice of a woman with long black hair, green eyes, wearing a green outfit and appeared with green glowing hands from the dark end of the cave.

"Um, you're not working for Thanos are you?" Tony asked a little freaked out by the appearance of this mysterious person.

"No, not in the slightest. I am The Eternal _Sersi_. Welcome to Hiberlac, Avengers. I can sense why you came and I would like for you all to follow me inside this cave." Sersi told the team who followed her to the end of the cave. After following her for about ten minutes, they finally reached the end of it and Sersi took a seat on a boulder. "I'm glad you all could come." Sersi told the team who all looked ready for answers.

"Thank you. My Ant friend here has something he needs to tell you." Tony said while motioning Scott to come over and tell her what he saw in The Quantum Realm.

"Right. Well, you see, last month I got stuck in The Quantum Realm_ again_ for about a day, but while I was there, I saw a vision of the six Infinity Stones. And if that wasn't strange enough, it showed me another vision right after that of a _Seventh Stone_." Scott explained to Sersi who clearly knew what he was talking about.

"My friend Eitri said you, _The Eternals_ might know of this. Lilandra also said you specifically could help us." Thor told Sersi who began to tell the team something about this.

"Indeed. I know of it and have it _now_." Sersi told the eager team.

"Could you please give it to us? Thanos used the other six Infinity Stones to wipe out half of all life last month and we're doing everything we can to _fix_ it." Steve stressed to Sersi.

"Before I reveal it to you, I think you should see something." Sersi said as the team began to experience a vision.

"In the beginning, as you all know, only six Infinity Stones were thought to exist. But there was another, a Seventh Stone known as _The Ego Stone_. Many had tried early on to get it, but we Eternals have guarded it against unworthy beings for thousands of years." Sersi explained to the team while they saw visions of this Stone that was white just like Scott saw in The Quantum Realm.

"Eitri said my father sought it out. Is this true?" Thor asked wanting to know what might have caused his father to change like he did.

"Yes. He came here fifteen hundred years ago to seek it out. When he came face to face with us, we could sense he was not worthy to wield it and denied it to him. He was angry and tried to kill us, but we brought him down to his knees and made him promise to _never _speak of its existence and warned him to stop his war of blood." Sersi explained to Thor who just looked even more disappointed with his father then he already was.

"Does Thanos know of The Ego Stone?" Natasha asked fearing what could happen if that monster got his hands on it.

"No. We made sure of that. Thanos' entire existence was a _mistake_. His mother Sui-San saw it first. She looked into her newborn's eyes and saw only a monster that would bring nothing but death and destruction to the universe." Sersi told the team while they saw visions of what she just told them. "She tried to kill him before he would grow up to become the plague he is now, but his father, _A'lars_ intervened. He claimed to have seen a great destiny for his son, but he was incorrect. And before he realized what his son was, it was _too late_." Sersi explained to the team as they saw visions of A'lars who oddly enough looked _human_.

"What happened?" Tony asked, wanting anything he could on Thanos.

"Titan, their home planet _happened_. A few hundred years ago, Titan was facing a crisis. There was a shortage of food and the planet itself was overpopulated. Thanos had a plan to save his people. A'lars was on the council and Thanos went to his father to persuade him and the rest of the council that Titan could be saved by culling fifty percent of the population. A'lars and the council simply laughed at that and called him a _mad man_. Thanos got angry at that and began to argue with his father. You see, due to his condition Thanos was considered a "freak" on Titan, and along with his population control plan, it was enough for A'lars and the council to exile him as his father over time began to regret sparing his son for failing living up to his expectations. After his exile, Titan eventually collapsed and died out, haunting and mentally scarring Thanos for the rest of his life. It's why he invaded planets to cull their populations and now why he used the Stones to cull half of life in the universe. To his twisted self, he thinks he's giving the universe the _chance _his people didn't have." Sersi explained as they saw visions of the events she described.

To Tony, this was so much good stuff to use for when they met one last time, yet for some reason, Thanos reminded him of _himself_. He didn't like the thought of that at all, but it had been bugging him ever since they dueled each other back on Titan last month.

"We made sure to keep The Seventh Stone hidden for as long as we could, but now it's time you take it and use it to undo what he did." Sersi told the team as The Ego Stone then appeared in the palm of her right hand. "This Stone must be used with all six of Stones for you to able to use it. With it, you can do whatever you want without if affecting the wearer, but be warned, only those _true of heart_ can wield its power." Sersi said summoning a wooden box container and placing the Stone in it. She then handed the box to Tony who nodded with the rest of the team in gratitude for her help.

"Thank you. We promise we'll return this to you when we've undone what Thanos did." Steve told Sersi who nodded and told them, "I know you will. No go. Return to your planet and get ready. Once Thanos learns of The Seventh Stone, he will come for you all." Sersi warned the team as she teleported away.

The team then walked back to the ship and took their seats. They all felt a little better having this Seventh Stone, but it wouldn't mean a thing if they couldn't get the gauntlet off Thanos. They would worry about that later and for now, just high tail it back to earth and wait for Thanos to show up.

"Alright, Rabbit and other good Captain, we all know it won't take that long that bastard to find out about this Stone, so let's return back to earth as fast as possible." Thor told Rocket and Carol as they lifted the ship off the ground and back into space and punched in the coordinates to earth and took off.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Thanos chapter next!**


	22. The Revelation

**Hi! This chapter deals with Thanos' thoughts on the past and learning something surprising.**

**Hope you all like it! **

* * *

Thanos raised his double bladed sword and slashed it at a training drone in his ship's training room. Then he used the power of the Stones on more training drones. He had to be ready for the final battle with _Stark_ and The Avengers. Those annoying little insects had been a thorn in his side ever since his failed invasion of earth six years ago. For the first time, the universe saw he wasn't as unstoppable nor all-powerful like he portrayed himself to be._ Stark_ and his Avengers exposed a weakness in him, one that had kept him _obsessed _with the mortal that came through the portal and threw a missile at his invasion ship. _Stark_ ruined him that day. He lost The Mind Stone for six years because of that and his opportunity to seize The Space and Time Stones on earth as well. How irritating._ Stark's_ actions caused him to be more careful how about who he worked with (Ronan notwithstanding) and finally decided to just go after the Stones himself. He did so and _won_.

But now, there was cause for doubt. He lured _Stark_ and his Avengers to his _Garden_, to warn and give them a chance to stop whatever it was they were going to do to jeopardize his work. They were part of the non-culled half, and he was _generous_, but they of course ignored his warnings and were looking for something to try and undo his salvation for the universe. And for some reason his loyal children: Ebony-Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian had not destroyed them all as of yet. He brought them back with the Stones so they could redeem themselves for their failures last month, but it would seem they not been up to the redemption he had offered them. Unacceptable. They had better hope they reveal something worthwhile to him soon or there will be _judgment_.

For now he would just continue to train and be ready for what was to come. After all, the effects of The Snap had took a toll of him, and_ Stark's_ admittedly powerful allies were indeed a cause for concern, but he was confident he would prevail like he always did. If only his father could have seen his _true_ destiny, but A'lars was a fool who let his people die. People that could have been _saved _if they had just listened to him instead of casting him out.

As Thanos continued to train in rage of remembering these old memories, The Other entered the room and kneeled down to his master.

"What is it, my servant?" Thanos asked to The Other, more focused on using his weapons on the training drones.

"Master, Maw just told me _Stark_ and his Avengers have recently visited The Shi'ar Empire throne world Chandilar and spoke with their empress Lilandra." The Other informed to Thanos who only seemed mildly interested.

"Anything else?" Thanos asked to The Other while he slashed another training drone with his double bladed sword.

"Yes. He says they went to the planet Hiberlac afterwards and believes they met someone and left with something." The Other answered Thanos who stopped training the instant he heard "Hiberlac". The planet was one that he had not been to in centuries. And they met someone and left with something? _Sersi_. She must have helped_ Stark_ and his Avengers.

"Call Maw and The Black Order back to my ship and hold your position here until I get back. I'm going to Hiberlac to "speak" with someone from my past." Thanos ordered to The Other as he used his gauntlet to teleport to Hiberlac to see what _Sersi_ has done to aid Stark and his Avengers.

* * *

Thanos walked out of the portal to Hiberlac and looked around, remembering the layout of this place. He knew Sersi lived in a cave around here somewhere. He would find her and make her reveal what she has done.

"So you came back, Thanos?" Sersi asked sarcastically sitting on a boulder as Thanos found the cave she was in.

"Yes, I came back to see what you have done to aid those pests." Thanos said in anger and rage.

"Nothing that won't delay the _inevitable_. You should have never gone down this path you have chosen." Sersi told Thanos who clearly didn't understand what she meant.

"I _did _what was necessary! My people would still be alive if they had just listened to me!" Thanos screamed out.

"And because of the loss of your home world, you take it out on every planet you cross paths with?" Sersi asked not at all impressed with Thanos and his attitude and actions.

"To give them a chance my people didn't have. But I don't expect you to understand. You're just like A'lars, unruly and unwilling to listen to the truth! My destiny has been fulfilled! The universe has been set right!" Thanos screamed out in rage.

"Is that so? So why are you panicking over _The Avengers_ and not out celebrating your so called "victory"?" Sersi sarcastically asked which made Thanos pause for a moment.

"A few more things have to be taken care of before I can finally rest. What did you give those vermin?" Thanos asked determined to learn what Sersi gave _Stark_ and his little Avengers.

"Something that the Stones you wield now won't even _save_ you from." Sersi said with a smirk that caused Thanos in rage to shoot her with a power blast, but she just teleported away, leaving Thanos in anger and confusion.

What did she give them? No weapon or spell can stop the power of the Stones, unless it was something else. But what? What could be more powerful than the Stones? Wait. The Stones themselves! Another Stone! Sersi hid it from him this whole time and gave it to _Stark _and his Avengers!

Thanos was beyond angry now and teleported himself to the bridge of his ship to where he was greeted by The Other.

"My master, Maw and The Black Order are here on the bridge." The Other said to Thanos as The Black Order kneeled down to their father.

"Father, forg…" Midnight started to apologize on behalf of The Black Order for failing to kill The Avengers, but was stopped by Thanos.

"Ah, my children, there is a still a way to redeem yourselves. I have been informed _Stark _and his Avengers are in the possession of _another Stone_." Thanos told The Black Order who were all shocked.

"What does that mean, father?" Glaive asked confused.

"It means, _Stark_ and his Avengers must be stopped for _good_." Thanos told The Black Order who were trying to understand what was happening.

"What are we to do, father?" Maw asked, he too not sure what was going on.

"We are to go to earth and_ slay_ _Stark_ and his _Avengers_ _once and for all_, and then I will get this _Seventh Stone_, that will ensure my will on the universe will never be _broken_." Thanos told The Black Order and then told the pilots on the bridge, "Plot a course for earth. Inform me when we are close."

Thanos then walked back to his throne to plan and think of how to finally kill _Stark_ and his Avengers and get this other Stone from them.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Events are shaping up for the final battle now!**


	23. The Ride Back Home

**Greetings again! This chapter is about the ride home and some more team bonding before they arrive back on earth.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

As Rocket and Carol quickly flew the ship back to earth, Tony began to think about what just happened with Sersi and this Seventh Stone.

So Thanos was a guy with daddy issues just like him, huh? He guesses that made sense. He should know from_ experience_ on that account. Howard could be a cold and calculating guy, but he was no ways as bad as how this A'lars guy sounded. Exiling your child seems pretty hard core, but then again, letting your child become the monster he it today is also a sign of poor parenting skills. Tony couldn't help but just look at Thor feeling sorry for his thunder god friend. It seems his dad was also pretty terrible. Raising his older sister to be some weapon, and now finding out he made a bid for the Stones just like Thanos did must really sting. In fact, he needed to make sure Thor was still focused and ready to fight Thanos again.

"Hey Pointbreak, you doing okay?" Tony asked to Thor who seemed a little depressed.

"Oh yes, Stark, thank you. It's just it seems no matter how much I want to believe in what a great king and father Odin was, I get reminded that couldn't be further from the truth." Thor answered sighing.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. My dad wasn't some great guy either. It's hard to admit it, but sometimes your_ family_ isn't always the ones you share blood with." Tony told Thor while looking around the ship at the team.

"I know what you mean, Stark. I've known most of you for six years now, and you've always been there for me when my family in Asgard wasn't. Even my new friends on this ship have helped me through some rough times. Perhaps I should stop being disappointed in my father, and do things _differently _than what he did. After all, I still have Loki and Hela, despite how crazy they can be, I do think there's a chance to patch things up with them. At least I have overall with Loki." Thor said smiling while remembering seeing Loki alive again back in Hel.

"Don't worry, Thor. I know you'll make it _right_. Just know that if you need any help, the team is there for you." Steve told Thor who appreciated Steve's kind and caring comment.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers. You always know what to say." Thor said to Steve who smiled back.

"Well, you are part of the _family_." Steve said, proud to be part of it as well. He never fit in anywhere before he came to The Avengers. These people helped change him for the better. And he hoped he's helped others on the team as well. Wanda was someone who was deeply troubled, but he had faith in her and she changed for the better being a part of the team. She was one of his primary reasons to help bring everyone back. She didn't deserve what happened to her, and he saw the _good _in her several times while they were on the run after the civil war.

And then there was Carol who showed up last month. Another secret from Fury, but he liked this secret for once. She quickly proved herself after she arrived by volunteering to go by herself save Tony and Nebula, and brought them back safely. Though he does regret letting her go off by herself though. Who knows what could have happened to her? And then we she got back, there seemed to be some distrust for her. He never had any for her though, and made sure she knew she was part of the_ home_ and_ family_ during that short distrust period for her. Ever since that was cleared up, she had more proven herself several times throughout the journey and he wanted to ask her something when this was all over. An offer for something he thought would suit her perfectly.

But for now, he needed to focus on the task at hand. People like Wanda, Bucky, Sam, and T'Challa were counting on him and the team to bring them back. When the time came, he would get his hits in on Thanos with his shield.

Tony though kept opening the wooden box containing The Ego Stone from Sersi and looked at it for long periods of time. He was trying to figure out how to get than gauntlet off Thanos to use this. Could they _kill_ him and then use it? Or would that be too hard to do? Then again, he did make sure the strongest heroes were all ready to go, so maybe they could kill him and then take his gauntlet to revive everyone? And the one who did it had to be "true of heart" in order to wield it without risking damage to oneself. Great.

"Why do you keep opening that up Tony?" Natasha asked curiously. She hoped this Stone would help everyone back, because she didn't want to end up losing what she had with the team.

"Just trying to understand it. What we have here is an _advantage _over Thanos, but we all know Squidward and his pals have probably been following us this whole time, so that means once we get back to earth, Thanos won't be too far behind. We all need to be_ ready_ for whatever he throws at us." Tony told the team looking anxious.

"Don't worry, man. We'll take him down like we always do when we fight together." Rhodey told Tony hoping to make his best friend relax a little. Ever since he escaped from that cave a decade ago, Tony came back _different_, but in a good way overall.

"Yeah, Tony. We'll take him, since I'm here this time." Clint said laughingly. Though he too was ready for Laura and the kids to come back, and wanted to do his part to help stop Thanos.

"And The Hulk too, right Bruce?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"When the time comes he will be, alright?" Bruce answered getting a little tired of Tony bothering him about this. Though hopefully The Hulk would come out when he was needed.

"Fine. I'll let you sort it out with him." Tony said rolling his eyes a little. As long as The Hulk came out to help take down that purple nightmare, then okay fine. "Hey Scott, you'll be able to get really big again like you did in Germany, right?" Tony asked remembering that and it could be useful for the final battle.

"Oh yeah! Just not too long cause then I'll faint and fall down." Scott explained to Tony remembering when he did trying to get the lab away from Burch before falling in the water. Good thing Hope was able to save him, and he looks forward to returning the favor very soon.

"Alright. I'll let you know when we need it." Tony said, being more or less okay with what Scott told him.

"Hey Nebula, you're ready for some payback, yes?" Tony asked Nebula who shared a grin.

"Oh you can count on it." Nebula said with disgust in her eyes and wanting to avenge Gamora.

"And my pilots are too, yeah?" Tony asked Rocket and Carol who both nodded yes.

"Yeah, looking forward to blasting that crap sack!" Rocket exclaimed eager for revenge for Thanos taking away so _much _from him.

"Yes, it will be nice to see Thanos get knocked down for everything he's done." Carol answered she too ready to do her part against Thanos for taking Nick, Maria and Monica, and Talos and his family away from her.

"That great to hear! Let's all hope our allies back at the compound are just as enthusiastic as you guys are, because quite frankly, we need all the _help_ we can get." Tony told the team, knowing they truly were in for the fight of their lives again.

"We're about to find out. We're here." Rocket told the team as he and Carol landed the ship back at the compound.

Tony just hoped everyone was ready to go when they exited the ship. And preparations needed to be made for when Thanos arrived.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed that! Next chapter will be about The Avengers getting ready for the final battle. **


	24. Preparations

**Hello everyone! The this chapter deals with the team preparing for the final battle.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

As Tony and the team exited the ship back at the compound, it was early in the morning, and the sun hadn't risen yet.

"Tony! About time you got back!" Pepper exclaimed as she went to hug Tony as they all left the ship.

"Glad you're back boss! It's like a Halloween party inside!" Happy exclaimed to Tony about all of their allies assembled inside.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting then." Tony said laughingly as they all walked inside the compound to speak with their allies.

Their allies were in the main part of the compound, the room where Steve and Natasha had assembled a new team after Ultron.

The team saw Loki, Hela, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Kraglin, The Collector, and The Grandmaster there. All the ones they recruited during their journey for The Seventh Stone.

Their allies on earth assembled by Loki and Sharon were Wong, Ava, Okoye, Nakia, M'Baku, and Everett Ross were also there.

"Ah welcome back brother! Of course, I wish you had warned me you were sending Valkyrie though. I've had to keep her and sister apart ever since she got here lest they kill each other. And you didn't say anything about The Grandmaster coming along." Loki said looking at The Grandmaster and keeping his distance.

"Yes, well I knew you had it taken care of! Besides you and the good Captain's friend look like you have assembled some good allies for the coming battle!" Thor exclaimed impressed by what he saw.

"Why thank you. As soon as I heard you guys were planning something to undo this nightmare, I gladly got to work tracking down anyone affiliated with you." Sharon explained to the team.

"Thank you, Sharon. You always come through when we_ need_ you." Steve told Sharon always glad to have her help.

"No problem. I trust you know most of everyone here?" Sharon asked to Steve who then noticed her old boss back in Germany was here.

"Mr. Ross! I'm surprised to you see you again." Steve said shaking Ross's hand.

"Oh same Captain. My apologies back in Germany. A visit to Wakanda after that made me reconsider my position on you guys." Everett said while looking at Okoye, Nakia, and M'Baku, all sharing grief over T'Challa's and Shuri's deaths. "And you call just call me, Everett." Everett told Steve who nodded.

"Ava! Good to you again! Is Cassie still okay?" Scott asked concerned about his daughter.

"You too, Scott. And yes, she's still with Luis. As soon as I heard you all were planning to undo what that monster did, I gladly volunteered to do whatever I could do to help. I owe it to the woman who saved my life, after all." Ava said still clearly feeling guilt about almost killing Janet last month.

"I know she would be proud knowing saving your life meant you can help us _now_." Scott said trying to cheer Ava up.

"Thank you. When the time comes, I'll do my part." Ava said to Scott who just nodded in reply.

"It's good to see you all again." Natasha said to Okoye and M'Baku.

"Likewise. We've assembled what's left of The Wakandan army not too far from here." Okoye explained to Natasha who thanked her for that.

"And The Jabari who still stands are there with them as well." M'Baku told Natasha also who thanked him for his support.

"And it would seem this "new Captain" friend of yours has some Skrull friends who are eager to help as well." Loki said walking up to them.

"How did they get in contact with you?" Carol asked, confused how this brother of Thor would know about them.

"Well, you see whenever my brother adds another friend to his ever long list; I use a spell to reveal things about them to me. I managed to contact them, and told them the situation. They were more than happy to help their "savior" as they put it for this final battle against that plague." Loki explained to Carol who thought it was a little weird he could use a spell that would tell anything about someone, but she was glad her Skrull friends really valued her enough to stand beside her now.

"Oh I see. Are they assembled with the Wakandans then?" Carol asked to Loki who nodded in reply.

"And what's left of The Ravagers too. I called them after you all sent me here and they're standing by with the army that's been assembled." Kraglin told the team who were glad to hear that.

"Those of The Masters of the Mystic Arts that remain are also with them. We all want our _Sorcerer Supreme _back." Wong told them actually missing Stephen despite how much he still has to learn.

"And sister has awaken the dead again, so you can count on her soldiers as well." Loki explained to Thor, who guessed that was fine.

"And Sparkles! Me and my brother have brought in our friends too!" The Grandmaster screamed out as Thor looked like he wanted to punch him through the wall.

"Indeed, he has his Sakaarians while I have my "associates" with your little army." The Collector said a little mockingly.

"I sure we can trust these guys?" Rhodey asked still skeptical of them.

"If they know what's good for them." Thor said staring them down.

"What are those boxes?" Sharon asked while Steve and Tony were carrying a metal and wooden box respectively to the lab.

"Oh just some things that may turn the _tide_." Bruce explained.

"The Hulk could help with that, you know." Tony said sarcastically.

"When it's _time_." Bruce said rolling his eyes.

"Keep pushing him, Tony, and you'll make The Hulk come out early and kick your ass." Clint said smirking.

"Yeah, well let's see us _win_ when this time with you here, Barton." Tony said laughing.

"Yes, by the way, Thor, sister and Valkyrie are arguing again. You want to take care of it?" Loki asked, having enough of trying that.

"I'll take care it of Lokes." Tony said walking over to Hela and Valkyrie's argument. "Ladies! I understand your tense right now and have some bad blood between each other, but right now, please don't kill each other until Thanos isn't alive anymore, alright?" Tony asked, not wanting to deal with this crap right now. They were both obviously powerful, which meant they were needed against Thanos.

"Why shouldn't I kill this murdering hag!" Valkyrie screamed out pointing her sword at Hela who just smirked.

"You really think you could stop me? How did that work out before for you and your sisters?" Hela mockingly asked that made Valkyrie want to charge at her.

"Enough! We don't have time for this right now!" Tony screamed out blasting a laser to stop them from fighting each other. "Thanos is _coming_, so please stop focus on killing him! And for the record, Hela I get you're upset about daddy being less than great to you. Believe me, I know what that is like, but please put that aside and help kill Thanos!" Tony screamed out which made them both slowly nod. "Thanks!" Tony exclaimed while walking to the center of the room to tell everyone something. "Attention everyone! Thank you all so much for being here. I know the past month as been hell for all of us, but we have _something _that might help bring everyone back. As well as stopping Thanos _once and for all_. When he gets here, the old Cap and I decided it would be best to split the teams up in two. All of you who have been brought here to help will stay and guard the two boxes we brought back from our trip. My main team, the ones who have been with me on our crazy journey will engage Thanos to get that gauntlet off of him. Be warned, Thanos has these things called "his children" that will probably try and steal the boxes from you. Don't let them do that of course, and while it may not work, try and turn them since people are always betraying Thanos." Tony explained to everyone while looking at Nebula, glad she turned away from that maniac.

"And when it's time, we'll summon the army you have assembled for us. Good luck. The fate of the universe is counting on us all!" Steve told everyone who all nodded in confirmation.

"That was a great speech guys." Rocket said clapping.

"Yes, now we just _wait_ for Thanos to come." Nebula said, causing Tony to take a deep breath.

* * *

"Father, we are almost to earth." Maw and The Black Order informed Thanos while kneeling to him in his throne room.

"Good. When we get there, I will go down and draw _Stark _and his Avengers out. You my children will go and get The Seventh Stone and bring it to me while I'm dealing with those insects. Do not fail me again. Especially you, Maw." Thanos said to Maw, who was doing his best to hide his irritation with his master. He was growing tired of being lectured and scorn by Thanos even though he was his first child! If only he had the power of The Stones…

"Of course, Father." Maw said while getting up with The Black Order and leaving the throne room.

Now Thanos would prepare for his final showdown with _Stark_ and his Avengers. And yes, the ever present _fear_ was higher than ever. But he would finally take care of that today as his ship entered the earth's atmosphere. He then used his gauntlet to teleport himself down in front of the compound.

"I think_ he's_ here everyone." Nakia said grimly at the sight of large ship and purple man outside the window of the compound.

After Thanos teleported himself down, he took a seat on a tree stump while he placed his sword in the grass and helmet on top of it, and then started to watch the sunrise.

"Let's get ready, team." Tony told everyone who all looked like they were about the hardest battle of their lives. Tony just hoped they would _win_ this time. Peter and the _universe _were counting on them.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! The final battle begins next chapter!**


	25. The Final Battle Begins

**Hello! The final battle between The Avengers and Thanos has begun!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"What's _he _doing, Pointbreak and new Cap?" Tony asked Thor and Carol who were watching Thanos from a distance right outside the compound.

"Nothing. He's just sitting _there_." Carol told Tony who seemed confused.

"Sitting there?" Tony asked not sure what Thanos was up to.

"Yes, he's just sitting on that tree trump watching the _sunrise_." Thor told Tony who didn't understand this at all.

"Well, alright. Let's get ready team." Tony said motioning for Steve, Bruce in The Hulkbuster armor, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Scott, Nebula and Rocket to come over.

"Is this it?" Rhodey asked preparing himself for the final battle.

"Yeah, Rhodey it's our time now to _finish this_." Tony said to the team. "Want to say a few words before we head out there old Cap?" Tony asked to Steve to give them some final inspiring words before they fought Thanos for the last time.

"Of course, Tony. Several years ago I came out of the ice broken and angry, wishing I could go back to where I never left my time. But then Nick Fury recruited me for something truly _special_. A group of people like me. A _home _and_ family. _No matter how we all may feel about Fury sometimes, I would have never found my _family _and realized my place is _here _now without him. Some of you I have known since the battle of New York. Others of you only recently. But during that time, I've come to trust you all like I do everyone else on this team. We may not be perfect, but we'll do whatever we can to help others no matter what. Thanos is just another bully like we've faced before, and it's time we show him what _teamwork_ and _heart_ is all about. Fury believed in The Avengers Initiative, and it's time for his sake and the universe's that we live up to its name." Steve said concluding his speech that greatly inspired everyone.

"Thanks, Steve. You always know what to say." Natasha said to her friend. She too found her _family _with The Avengers and she would fight to her last breath for them.

"Thanks, Nat. We ready Tony?" Steve asked putting on his helmet and holding up his shield.

"You betcha, old Cap. Remember, we have to get that gauntlet off if we have any chance to _fix _this. We ready? Now let's go kick his ass." Tony said to the team leading them with Steve and Thor out for the final showdown.

"Now Little One, let's see just how _wrong_ you are." Thanos mumbled to himself as the team approached him.

"So you're the asshole that did this then?" Clint asked angrily to Thanos who was still watching the sunrise.

"If you mean your "salvation" then yes. But I wouldn't expect you ungrateful little pests to understand that. That's the thing, you all couldn't live with your _failure_. And where did that lead you? _Back to me_." Thanos mockingly told the team as he turned around on the tree trump to face them.

"Funny you talk about "not living with one's failure" when isn't that the point of all this? You watching your people die cause they didn't listen to _you_?" Tony asked striking an obvious nerve with Thanos.

"You know NOTHING, _Stark_! They were fools who let the planet die! Had they just listened to _me_, they would still be alive!" Thanos screamed out in rage.

"Don't bother. We know the truth about you, "father"." Nebula mockingly said to Thanos.

"Ah, "daughter" did Sersi show you all some illusion?" Thanos asked sarcastically disguising his fear of what they might know about him from Sersi's deceptions.

"She showed us your own mother wanted to kill you the moment she looked into your eyes because she saw only a _monster_. And your father exiled you for suggesting your "plan" to save them." Natasha said to Thanos who seemed very angry.

"You curses think that bothers me?! My mother and father were foolish to not see what I was _destined_ to be!" Thanos exclaimed in rage.

"Your mother saw only a being that would bring death and destruction to the universe. She was right. You hide behind this "savior" image to disguise what you really _are_." Steve said to Thanos in disgust.

"You think you'll erode my will by bringing up Sersi's lies!" Thanos screamed out in anger.

"They're not lies, you bastard. Your life, your time, ends _today_." Thor said raising Stormbreaker for battle.

"You took away my friends! People that actually _cared_ about me before I came back to earth. A purple abomination like you deserves everything coming your way." Carol mockingly told Thanos while charging her fists.

"Maybe Ronan was right. You really are a pain. _Failures_ like everyone else here. You all think you're_ heroes_, but you're really outcasts and weak._ I _am here to correct what my culling did not do. This annoying little planet has been a thorn in my side ever since _Stark _here ruined my invasion six years ago. You truly_ haunted_ me ever since, _Stark_, but I am here to _finally _put those fears to _rest_. I originally planned on making you all watch your people and planet die, the same way I saw mine die, but you'll all just have to die knowing I'll do it anyway after I've slaughtered you all." Thanos threatened them while getting off the tree trump and putting his helmet back on and raising his sword towards the team.

To Tony, he couldn't believe Thanos feared him the way he did to he did him all this time. The guy truly was a _curse_. And maybe this could help them somehow?

"Are you ready to die, _Avengers_?" Thanos mockingly asked the team while getting in a battle stance.

"The better question is, are _you_?" Rocket mockingly asked back while raising his gun.

"Let's do it!" Tony screamed out while firing barrage of missiles at Thanos who deflected them with his sword.

Steve ran up and began to attack Thanos with his shield while Thanos was deflecting Tony's missiles and got a few hits in before being knocked back on the ground before getting back up.

"I can do this all day!" Steve exclaimed to Thanos trying to make him lose focus. It worked in that alley in Brooklyn seventy some years ago and recently with Tony (which he regretted), but maybe it could work on Thanos too. After all, he was just another _bully_.

"Annoying vermin!" Thanos screamed out while shooting a power blast from The Power Stone in Steve's direction which he deflected with his shield.

Rhodey then flew up and shot multiple bullets at Thanos while Thor and Carol also flew up and shot lighting and photon blasts respectively at Thanos.

Thanos quickly used the The Reality Stone to stop their attacks, but then noticed something on his shoulder that_ instantly _punched him in the face while growing big and then small again.

"That was for Hope, Hank, and Janet!" Scott screamed out while Thanos tried to find him.

Natasha took advantage of Thanos' confusion and quickly ran to him and slashed him several times with her batons while Clint shot several bow and arrows at him to cover her as she ran for cover.

"Hey, you murdering scum!" Bruce screamed out as he punched Thanos down with the Hulkbuster armor while he was looking for Scott.

Thanos quickly got back up and knocked the Hulkbuster armor down. He would have stabbed his sword in it then, but then Steve threw his shield at Thanos' head that caused him to focus on him again.

"Hello, "father"." Nebula sarcastically said to Thanos while stabbing him with her batons in the back. As he turned around and knocked her to the ground, Rocket shot Thanos several times with his gun causing Thanos to get even angrier.

"Had enough, purple man?" Tony mockingly asked to Thanos who was very full of rage.

"When my sword is through your neck, _Stark_!" Thanos screamed out as Tony shot several lasers at Thanos while Thor and Carol came down to get some hits on him. Thanos quickly used The Space Stone to teleport around the area to avoid their attacks.

Maw had better hurry up with that Seventh Stone already.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that one! The final battle continues next chapter!**


	26. Battle Inside The Compound

**Hello! This chapter deals with The Black Order fighting the The Avengers allies inside the compound.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

While The Avengers fought Thanos outside the compound, Maw and The Black Order made their move and went into the building to retrieve The Seventh Stone for their father.

"Looks like those annoying things are back." Loki told the allies that were assembled inside the building. He remembered them when he fell through the worm hole into Thanos' domain seven years ago after fighting with Thor and more recently last month when they attacked his ship with Thanos. The one that constantly gave speeches annoyed him the most.

"The ones Tony warned us about?" Sharon asked loading her pistol.

"Yes. I can sense them trying to break in the back. Let's get everyone ready." Ordered Loki summoning a dagger.

"Alright, you know what to do people! Stop Thanos' minions from getting to those boxes! The Avengers are counting on us!" Sharon exclaimed as everyone got their weapons out and ready for battle.

"Hear me and rejoice! Your Avengers are outside are _doomed_! And you will be too! I suggest you give us The Seventh Stone now if you want a fast and painless death!" Maw threatened to The Avengers' allies as he broke through the wall in the back with Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, and a horde of Outriders to clear a path for them to The Seventh Stone.

"These things again." Okoye said still a little freaked out by them ever since the battle in Wakanda last month while slashing one with her spear.

"Wow. I thought when we fought Killmonger was the toughest fight of my life!" Everett screamed out shooting The Outriders with a gun from Wakanda.

"Do not worry, friend. These things aren't as tough as they seem!" M'Baku told Ross while he killed one with his club.

"We just have to hold them off until our friends take care of the threat outside!" Nakia screamed out shooting The Outriders with her ring blades.

"Bah! Hurry up you mindless things!" Maw screamed out to The Outriders. He was tired of waiting for a path to be cleared, and starting to think what he should do when they get The Seventh Stone. He would normally just obey his master and give it to him, but he was getting tired of Thanos' poor treatment of him, and began to think about what he could do with the power of the Stones.

"We must be _patient_, brother." Midnight said to Maw who just scoffed at her.

"Patient?! I tire of waiting and continually being mistreated by Thanos. He only brought us back to do his bidding! He has never appreciated my genius!" Maw exclaimed out proudly.

"What are you saying, brother?" Glaive asked confused to where Maw was going with this.

"Nothing that concerns _you_. Let's just continue on with the task at hand." Maw said bitterly.

"Wow! These things are fun to melt!" The Grandmaster exclaimed while melting several Outriders with his melt stick.

"Oh they are fun to test my blaster on I traded with some people from a galaxy far away!" The Collector exclaimed while shooting The Outriders with his blaster.

"These things are gross!" Wong said out loud as he used portals to cut The Outriders in half.

"You got that right!" Kraglin screamed out while using Yondu's arrow to attack The Outriders.

"They are. But I'm sure we can handle them. After all, even if they get past us, they still have Valkyrie and sister waiting for them near the lab. Assuming they don't kill each other first. Oh and Sharon, as soon as our friends give the word, Sif will come in with the army when its _time_." Loki informed Sharon as he used his dagger to cut the throats of The Outriders.

"Sounds good. Maybe you're not as bad as we thought?" Sharon asked laughingly while shooting The Outriders with her pistol.

"I should hope not." Loki said rolling his eyes as he continued to fight The Outriders.

"Enough! They're just stalling! Let's find another way to get inside." Maw ordered to The Black Order as they went back outside and looked for another way in.

"That's not good. Sister and Valkyrie, you may be expecting a pretentious little alien man and his group of zealots headed your way." Loki informed to Hela and Valkyrie as he and the allies continued to fight The Outriders that were still coming in.

"Copy that. You ready?" Valkyrie asked sarcastically to Hela.

"I am. Just do your part." Hela told Valkyrie while summoning her battle helmet.

"Hear me and rejoice! You should give us the Stone now unless you wish to die by our hands!" Maw threatened out as he and The Black Order broke into the side of the building and made their way to the lab. "Clear us a path through these Asgardians." Maw ordered to The Outriders they brought with them.

The Outriders charged at Valkyrie and Hela to fight them. Valkyrie raised her Dragon Fang sword and began to slash them. Hela summoned two swords and began to slash at them as well.

While Valkyrie and Hela were distracted fighting The Outriders, Maw and The Black Order broke into the lab and found two boxes: A _metal box_ and a _wooden box_.

"Which one contains the Stone?" Midnight asked almost stressed about the battle.

"They both look like they could be the Stone. Here, you and Glaive take the wooden box. Obsidian and I will take the metal box." Maw ordered to Midnight. Though he HIGHLY believed The Seventh Stone was in the metal box and he began to think he just _might _betray Thanos and rule the galaxy as he was destined to do with it.

"Are we to split up then?" Glaive asked to Maw, not sure what was going on.

"Yes. We'll both go out in different ways so they'll have a hard time knowing who to follow. We'll meet back up with Thanos." Maw told The Black Order as they exited the lab.

Midnight and Glaive went out the north of the building and Maw and Obsidian started to go south, before they were stopped by their enemies.

"Going somewhere?" Valkyrie asked sarcastically while standing with Hela. They had defeated all The Outriders that were sent to fight them and now they prepared to go after Maw and Obsidian next.

"Ah yes! I am, anyway! Obsidian, prove yourself by killing these two idiotic Asgardians!" Maw ordered out as he levitated away with the metal box and left a panicking Obsidian to deal with Valkyrie and Hela.

Despite being outnumbered, Obsidian put up a decent fight as his hammer was very deadly. He managed to knock Hela down for a moment by extending it, and then knocked Valkyrie down with it, and then tried to stab her in the chest. But at that moment, Hela got back up and came up behind Obsidian and decapitated him with her sword before he could stab Valkyrie.

"Wow, I never thought I would be thanking _you _for anything." Valkyrie shockingly told Hela as she helped her up off the ground.

"And I never thought I would be saving_ you_ either. But even The Goddess of Death can put that aside for situations like this." Hela laughingly said to Valkyrie who just rolled her eyes.

"Great. Guess we better let Loki know they have the boxes." Valkyrie said sighing.

"Oh right! Brother those fools have the boxes! What do we do now?" Hela asked to Loki over the comm.

"Oh that's just wonderful! We're about done downstairs. You and Valkyrie come meet us down here so we can regroup." Loki told them sighing.

"Now what, Loki?" Sharon asked unsure of what to do.

"_Now_ we wait for them to get down here and then we go to Sif to get the army ready. I think our friends will need them pretty _soon_." Loki told Sharon before one last Outrider came up behind him, but was stopped by Ava using her phasing to kill it.

"Why thank you!" Loki told Ava expressing his gratitude of not being killed.

"Sure." Ava said accepting Loki's thanks.

"We're here, brother. Now what?" Hela asked as she and Valkyrie made it downstairs to the rest of the allies.

"Now you follow me and Sharon to the army not too far from here and get ready for _battle_." Loki told everyone as he and Sharon led them to the army. He suspects they'll be needed any minute now when Thanos no doubts brings in _his_.

"Sounds good, man!" Korg exclaimed as he and Miek followed them.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that! Next chapter will see the two armies face off against each other.**


	27. Clash Of The Two Armies

**Hi! This chapter sees the armies face off against each other.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon, Rhodey, Pointbreak, and new Cap! Let's all blast him _together_!" Tony screamed out as he and Rhodey shot lasers, Thor lighting, and Carol photon blasts at Thanos's direction. Tony recalls using a similar move on Ultron with Thor and Vision.

Thanos deflected their attacks with his sword, but was clearly having trouble and they managed to knock him back some.

"Vermin! A month ago I snapped my fingers and gave you all a new _chance_! And _this _is how you repay me?!" Thanos screamed out in frustration.

"You can stop with the propaganda, already. I've seen it all before." Steve mockingly told Thanos as he came in and got a few hits on his head with his shield.

"Annoyance!" Thanos screamed out knocking Steve down, before quickly getting back up.

"This guy just won't stop talking, will he, Natasha?" Clint sarcastically asked as he shot more bow and arrows at Thanos.

"Nope!" Natasha responded getting hits with her batons on Thanos' knees.

Rocket shot Thanos some more with his gun to cover Nebula as she went over and got more hits on Thanos' back with her batons.

Thanos was tired of dealing with them, but they were a _threat _like he had anticipated. Thanos tried using The Soul Stone to find that small changing man, and when he did and forced Scott to change back to normal size, Scott just turned small again and hit Thanos on his right knee cap. Thanos just grew more and more irritated at this battle went on. What was taking Maw so long? He would lecture and scorn him for this after he had _won._

Bruce in The Hulkbuster armor came in and knocked Thanos down again and proceeded to punch him several times in the chest, before Thanos used The Time Stone and re-winded their brief fight a few seconds and took Bruce down this time.

"Stay down, you _weakling_." Thanos mockingly told Bruce as he went back to fighting the other Avengers.

"You hear that, buddy? He called us _weak_." Bruce told The Hulk with a smirk as his eyes turned _green_.

As Thanos was still battling The Avengers, The Hulk busted out of The Hulkbuster armor in full rage and went over to Thanos to fight him.

"Finally!" Tony screamed out, happy The Hulk was back.

"Why it's you aga…" Thanos started to mockingly say to The Hulk before he grabbed his sword and tore it in half and then put in his foot on Thanos' gauntlet on the ground and then punched him in the face several times knocking his helmet off.

Thanos confused and unable to think properly with The Hulk repeatedly punching him in the face, managed to get his hand with gauntlet out from under The Hulk's foot and used The Space Stone to teleport away from him.

"Bring my army down _now_!" Thanos screamed out to his ship as it began to teleport Chitauri and Outriders down to fight The Avengers. "Kill them all!" Thanos ordered to his army as they began to charge at The Avengers. He was so _sure_ _Stark _and his Avengers would finally die _now_.

"Um, Lokes, we sure could use that_ army_ already." Tony said nervously at the sight of Thanos' forces. He then saw dropships come down and unleashed more Outriders. And there were some of those Leviathan things from New York here too. Yay.

The team then began to fight them, but it was clear without an _army_ they wouldn't last much longer.

"Already here, Stark." Loki said as he, Sharon, Sif, Hela, Valkyrie, Okoye, M'Baku, Nakia, Everett, Ava, Kraglin, Korg, Miek, Wong, The Collector, and The Grandmaster came in leading a _massive_ army that made Thanos' eye twitch. The army was composed of Wakandans, Jabari, Ravagers, Masters of the Mystic Arts, Skrulls, Hela's undead warriors, Sakaarians, and The Collector's "associates"(who looked like they were from another galaxy).

"I take back everything ever said about you, Lokes!" Tony exclaimed in awe of the army.

"Let's give them hell everyone!" Steve exclaimed as the army assembled by their allies charged at Thanos' army and began to fight each other.

Tony, Steve, Thor, Hulk, Natasha, Clint along with Rhodey, Scott, Carol, Nebula, and Rocket got into a similar circle like the one they did in New York and looked out preparing to join in on the battle.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! Our friends are counting on us! Tony and Rhodey, go give them some air support! Scott and Clint, go distract them! Thor and Carol, go see what you can do about those ships! Rocket and Nebula, go join in the fight! Natasha, you're with me! And Hulk, SMASH!" Steve exclaimed out as The Hulk smiled and everyone set out to follow Steve's orders. "And one more thing, **Avengers Assemble**!" Steve screamed out to the team as they all smiled back to him, ready for battle.

"Just like New York, huh Steve?" Natasha asked smirking as she shot Thanos' aliens with her pistols.

"Oh this is definitely harder than New York, Nat." Steve said laughingly as he hit an Outrider down.

"Let's drop some bombs on them Tony!" Rhodey exclaimed out as he and Tony bombarded Thanos' aliens.

"Sif! Is that you!" Thor exclaimed out in surprise at seeing his old friend again.

"Of course it's me! Loki had me stay with the army to keep everyone focused! And so far we're not doing too bad!" Sif said as she slashed her sword through some Chitauri.

As Thanos' aliens continued to fight and Scott and Clint kept picking them off with their bow and arrows and size changing respectively.

"You hanging in there, Scott?" Clint asked as he shot an Outrider in the head.

"Oh yeah!" Scott exclaimed as he punched down a Chitauri.

"You ready Rocket?" Nebula asked she raised her batons and Rocket raised his gun.

"Let's do it!" Rocket shouted out as fired his gun at multiple enemies.

The Hulk back in action was helping tear through Thanos' army, which made Thanos himself keep his distance from him. Surely his army would win like they always did, _right_?

Thor and Carol were able to fly through multiple of Thanos' drop ships and Leviathan and destroyed them easily, but were unable to do it to Thanos' main ship.

"Guys, Thanos has some type of shielding on his main ship. Thor and I can't get through." Carol explained over the comm.

"What?!" Tony asked starting to panic as he dropped more bombs with Rhodey on Thanos' army.

"Yes, you would have to be able to _walk through walls_ to get in there." Thor said to Tony over the comm as he and Carol returned to destroying Thanos' other ships.

"Wait! I know someone that can do that! Ava! If I lift you up, can you phase through and disable the shielding on there?" Scott asked while he continued to fight Thanos' aliens.

"Sure! Let's do it!" Ava exclaimed as she ran over to Scott.

Scott turned big enough to carry Ava to Thanos' main ship and then Ava phased through it. Scott then quickly turned back to normal before Thanos or anyone could get a hit on him.

Ava fought her way to the shield room, and managed to destroy the console that was powering the Stones empowered shield.

"What do you think you're doing?!"The Other asked panicking as he came in to the shield room using his super speed.

"Helping to stop your master!" Ava answered while using her phasing to crush The Other's spine, killing him. "I'm done here, everyone!" Ava informed over the comm.

"Stay where you are, I and the other good Captain will come get you!" Thor told Ava as he and Carol rushed to get her.

Thor and Carol tore a hole in the ship to the shield room and Carol said she would take Ava back down and then come back quickly to help Thor destroy the ship. After Ava was brought down, Carol flew back up, and then she and Thor flew in all directions in Thanos' ship until it finally collapsed, falling in the lake.

Thanos was full of anger and rage at seeing his ship being destroyed and he assembled his remaining troops for the final push against _Stark_ and his Avengers.

* * *

**Hope you all liked that! The next chapter will be the final fight against Thanos.**


	28. The End Of A Titan

**Hello! This is what you have all been waiting for! The final battle between Thanos and The Avengers!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"About_ time_ you showed up, Maw!" Thanos said in anger and disgust as Maw approached him with a metal box as what was left of his forces engaged The Avengers' ones.

"Well, "father", I got here as fast as I could." Maw said sarcastically.

"Do you at least have my Stone?" Thanos asked very tired of this battle.

"Oh yes! It's in this box." Maw answered Thanos, though he wasn't bringing it to him which angered Thanos.

"Well, give it me!" Thanos demanded.

"Oh you see, "father", I have had enough of your abuse! Years of your mistreatment and favoring Gamora over me, your first child! Has compelled me to use this Stone to _kill you_, and take my place as master of the galaxy!" Maw exclaimed out while opening the metal box and taking what he thought was The Seventh Stone out to kill Thanos with it. "Um, why isn't it working?!" Maw screamed out panicking.

"Oh my "son" you are indeed a _fool_. That is not The Seventh Stone, but a piece of _The_ _M'kraan Crystal_." Thanos said with an evil smirk as he used The Space Stone to bring Maw to him, and crushed his neck the same way he did to that Asgardian last month. "Midnight and Glaive, if you wish to maintain my _favor_, you had better have that Stone for me." Thanos threatened to them over the comm.

"We're on the way, father." Midnight said as she and Glaive were trying to get to Thanos across the battlefield with the wooden box.

Glaive was then shot by Clint with a bow and arrow in his left leg that caused him to fall down on the ground. Midnight carrying the wooden box rushed to Glaive's side.

"What is taking you so long?!" Thanos screamed out to them over the comm.

"Father, Glaive has been wounded!" Midnight cried out to Thanos on the comm.

"Leave him! He's obviously too weak!" Thanos said not caring for Glaive's fate.

"But father!" Midnight screamed out again.

"You'll join him if you don't bring me that Stone, Midnight!" Thanos screamed out again.

Midnight didn't what to do, but she was then approached by Nebula and Natasha which caused her to raise her spear up.

"Get away from me!" Midnight screamed out.

"You know, before I just regarded you with disgust, but I actually _pity_ you." Natasha remarked.

"You could turn against Thanos like I did. He cares _nothing _for any of us." Nebula told Midnight who was clearly thinking if she was _right_.

"Why should I believe you?" Midnight asked, clearly conflicted.

"Because like I said before, we don't want to kill you unless we have _too_. You think Thanos would show you kind of mercy if you failed him?" Natasha asked to Midnight who was looking at the injured Glaive.

""Father" is going to _lose_ here today. It's up to you which _side_ you want to be on, sister." Nebula told Midnight who looked like she had made up her mind.

"Here. Take it. Don't let "father" get his hands on it. I'll have to tend to Corvus injuries, but I wish you well on killing Thanos!" Midnight exclaimed while handing the wooden box containing The Seventh Stone to Nebula.

"Thank you. Let's get this out of here." Nebula told Natasha as they began to take the box to a safe place.

Thanos had sensed his final children had betrayed him, so he decided he would just go down to the battle field and take the Stone himself.

"You must be the big purple guy!" Valkyrie told Thanos mockingly as Thanos teleported himself down to the battle field.

"Let's put an end to this thing, shall we?" Hela said sinisterly as she drew two swords and charged at Thanos with Valkyrie.

"Asgardian diseases!" Thanos screamed out while battling Hela and Valkyrie. Unfortunately, since that green animal destroyed his sword, this would be a harder fight for him. He just wasn't as powerful as he was after The Snap weakened him. But he was confident enough that once he had The Seventh Stone, these insects would no longer be a concern for them. He just had to fight his way through them and _find_ it.

Hela threw continuous swords at Thanos which he quickly used stopped using The Reality Stone, but he couldn't stop Hela and Valkyrie who was stabbing him with her Dragon Fang at the same time, and decided he was just teleport away to another part of the battlefield.

"Look who it is, brother!" The Grandmaster exclaimed to The Collector at the sight of Thanos.

"Indeed! Time for you to pay for destroying my collection!" The Collector exclaimed while aiming his blaster and firing at Thanos.

"You idiots think you stand a chance against me?" Thanos mockingly asked as he began to attack the two brothers.

"Well, I do have my melt stick!" The Grandmaster screamed out as he came close to melting Thanos a few times.

Thanos decided the two brothers didn't have the stone, and teleported away from before The Grandmaster could melt him and get away from him and The Collector's weirdness.

"Hello, you purple bastard!" Thor screamed out as he and Loki both attacked Thanos as he arrived to this section of the battlefield.

"Bah, more Asgardians!" Thanos screamed out in disgust.

"You thought you killed me, didn't you?" Loki asked sarcastically as he created illusions of himself to confuse Thanos.

"And I will _again_!" Thanos said trying to use The Mind Stone on one of them, but couldn't focus at all due to Loki's sorcery and Thor repeatedly swinging Stormbreaker at him.

Thanos decided the Stone wasn't here, and would just teleport away, but as he did that, Thor managed for Stormbreaker to hit Thanos on his right side, causing him severe pain as he teleported away to another part of the battle field.

"Looking for something?" Carol mockingly asked to Thanos as he came out of his portal looking for The Seventh Stone in this section of the battlefield.

"Oh yes! Your death! I wonder how Ronan would react if he were still alive knowing_ I_ was the one who slayed Captain Marvel!" Thanos exclaimed out while shooting Carol q with power blast from The Power Stone.

Carol shot a photon blast to counteract Thanos's power blast and they both got into a beam struggle for a few seconds with no clear idea who was winning. Eventually, both stopped blasting each other and began to knock each other on the ground. Thanos tried to use The Mind Stone on her, but she was too fast and The Space Stone had little effect on her since that was where she got her powers from. He decided he would try breaking her spirit instead so he could move in for the kill.

"Mar-Vell would be disgusted to see who was carrying on her "legacy"! Maybe she tell you herself once I murder you?" Thanos mockingly told Carol hoping it would bring her guard down, but instead Carol flew up in tears and rage and went into her _binary form_.

Carol's eyes and body began to glow yellow and she launched a photon blast that made Thanos fear for his _life_. He had seen this same anger coming from the Asgardian who nearly killed him with his ax last month before his snap. He didn't teleport away then, he thought the combined power of all six Stones would save him, but instead the Asgardian's ax hit him in the chest, almost killing him had he gone for the head. Not willing to take the same chance he did before, he wisely teleported away before Carol's binary photon blast could hit him.

"You just don't give up do _you_?" Tony mockingly asked as Thanos was breathing heavily after stepping out of the portal to this section of the battlefield.

"I wonder how much more he can take Tony? Even Shmidt had his _breaking point_." Steve said mocking Thanos as well.

"You're a plague, _Stark_! You and all your Avengers are curse to this universe!" Thanos screamed out. He was tired and came close to _death _several times today. The last thing he needed was _Stark _to deal with right now.

"Ah, isn't he being nice today? Ready to kick his ass, old Cap?" Tony asked to Steve while firing missiles and lasers at Thanos.

"Of course, Tony!" Steve shouted out as he threw his shield at Thanos' head.

Thanos not wanting to risk battle with _Stark _without The Seventh Stone, just teleported away to another part of the battlefield.

"Master, we have just spotted what we believe is The Seventh Stone in a wooden box with Nebula!" A Chitauri soldier informed his master.

"Good." Thanos said smirking as he teleported in front of Nebula and Natasha. "Thank you, "daughter"!" Thanos sarcastically said stealing the wooden box from them while teleporting away before they each slashed him with their weapons causing Thanos further pain.

"He's got it, Tony!" Natasha screamed out to Tony over the comm.

Tony would have freaked out, but he remembers what Sersi told them:_ "Only those __**true of heart**__ can wield it." _He just hoped Sersi was right or the universe was truly _doomed_.

Thanos then appeared in the middle of the battle field which caused The Avengers' army and what little was left of his to stop fighting for a moment as they all turned to face him. Tony landed in front of him as Thanos began to laugh hysterically.

"You failed, _Stark_! All of you did! With this Seventh Stone, I will truly be unstoppable! The universe will realize the salvation I have brought them!" Thanos screamed out while tearing open the wooden box and grabbing The Ego Stone. "I am _destiny_!" Thanos exclaimed as he put The Ego Stone on his gauntlet, expect this _time_, he didn't feel surge of power like he usually did when getting a Stone, but a _backlash_. Thanos screamed in pain and threw his gauntlet on the ground to avoid being _killed _by it.

"Yeah, that's the thing. You have to be _true of heart _to wield The Ego Stone. You know real _heroes_. Like Gamora before you killed her for your "grand plan". Tony mockingly said to Thanos striking a nerve of rage.

"How dare you speak of _her_! I don't need the Stones to kill you and your friends, _Stark_!" Thanos screamed out as he charged towards Tony.

"Right, we ready team?" Tony asked to The Avengers and their allies who swarmed Thanos and began to attack him.

Everyone got their hits in: Sharon, Okoye, M'Baku, Nakia, Everett, Wong, Sif, Kraglin, Korg, Miek, Ava, The Collector, The Grandmaster, all of their allies.

Thanos managed to get past them and tried running for his life, but then the team made their _final stand_.

Hela and Valkyrie slashed at him, Scott and Clint distracted him, Rocket and Nebula fought him, Loki slashed him with his dagger, Hulk SMASHED him, Rhodey shot missiles at him, Natasha hit his weak spots with her batons, but Thanos was still trying to escape.

Tony decided only he and three friends could finish this before he killed anyone else. Both _two old ones _and _one new one_.

"We ready, guys?" Tony asked to Steve, Thor, and Carol who all nodded. "Then let's go!" Tony ordered out as he led them to this _last fight_ with his curse.

"Hey there, pal!" Tony exclaimed trying to distract Thanos.

"_Stark_!" Thanos screamed out in anger. If he was going to meet his _fate_ today, then _Stark _was coming with him!

Thanos charged at Tony, but Thor and Carol shot lighting and photon blasts at Thanos' chest respectively, knocking him down on the ground. As he attempted to get up, Steve threw his shield at Thanos' head, distorting him long enough for Tony to deliver the _killing blow_.

"By the way, _I hope they remember you_!" Tony exclaimed out as he used his nanotech armor to conjure up a sword and_ stabbed_ Thanos in the _heart_ while he had got back up to his knees screaming in immense pain as Tony pushed the sword deeper in his heart.

Thanos losing blood and conscious couldn't believe what just _happened_. Or maybe he _could_. _Stark_, his nightmare had _done it_. He had killed **The Mad Titan**. No one else had. Not his mother, his father, his people, his enemies, not even _The Avengers_, but Stark had just _done it_. The _impossible_ or so was thought. He supposed he should have seen it coming. Stark had been the only one to have drawn blood from on Titan last month, foreshadowing the one who would _finally kill him_.

He couldn't help but smile in defeat. Perhaps now the universe would see that he was _right _about his plan once those pests undid his work after he was gone. Well, they could figure out it now, because _now _he had to endure endless torment from the ghosts of his long dead people. He guessed he and the universe will always be miserable now. But he could think about that later as the darkness took him. After that, the body of Thanos fell to the ground.

It was _over_. Thanos, **The Mad Titan**_**, **__was dead_.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed that! I had Tony kill him, because I feel that was his destiny. Next chapter will be undoing the snap.**


	29. Undoing The Work Of A Monster

**Hi again! This chapter is about who will undo the snap.**

**Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

Tony couldn't _believe it_. Thanos was _dead_. The curse stuck inside his head for six years now was _gone_. He half expected for this all to be an_ illusion_ like the one back at Thanos' "Garden" a couple of weeks ago, but it didn't happen this _time_. Because Thanos was _dead._

"Tony! Is he dead?" Steve asked rushing over to Tony with Thor and Carol while Tony just stared at Thanos' lifeless body.

"Yeah, old Cap, it's _over_." Tony said as he turned to face Steve who was smiling in relief along with Thor and Carol.

"The battle has been won then! A great day that shall long be remembered!" Thor exclaimed out.

"That was some nice use of your ax during the battle, Thor." Carol said to Thor who appreciated his new friend's compliment.

"And that was the nice use of what you call your "binary form", other good Captain! You tell that purple bastard was scared for his life then!" Thor said to Carol who just thanked him and smiled.

"We all did good, team. I'm proud of everyone here today. You _okay_, Tony?" Steve asked as the rest of the team came over to where they were at. Tony was looking over at the gauntlet, knowing this wouldn't _truly_ be over until The Snap was undone.

"We get him?" Natasha asked excitedly looking at Thanos' dead body. The monster that crippled her family was _dead_.

"Did you have any doubts, Nat?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"I'm glad this guy is gone now. What a pain in the ass." Clint said in disgust looking at Thanos' corpse.

"You okay, Nebula?" Rocket asked noticing she seemed _calmer_ now.

"Yes. Thank you. I just can't believe "father" is dead." Nebula answered still in shock Thanos was _no more_.

"We did it man!" Rhodey exclaimed patting Tony on the back.

"Wow, guys that was awesome!" Scott exclaimed happy they _won_.

"Yes. Thank Buri for that." Loki said sighing in relief Thanos was _dead_.

"I still wish_ I_ had been the one to kill him, but I suppose the _Iron Man_ here did a decent job." Hela sarcastically said while everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Oh lighten up, Hela!" Valkyrie laughingly said to her, and she couldn't believe it, _new friend_. Well, maybe not _friend, _but definitely not wanting to kill each other for now.

"Hulk SMASH purple man!" Hulk shouted out to the laughter of everyone.

"Thanks again for your help, Sharon. We couldn't have done it without _you_." Steve said to Sharon who smiled at him in thanks. He was definitely going to make up for last two years being on the run and all with her. At least patch things up.

"Of course, Steve." Sharon said gratefully.

After Thanos has been killed, the battle was pretty much over then and what was left of his forces were rounded up and defeated. With the area secured, Pepper and Happy quickly made it over to Tony.

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed hugging Tony.

"Boss!" Happy also exclaimed hugging both of them so tight, Tony had to tell him to stop.

"It's good to see you Pep and Happy." Tony said continuing to stare at the gauntlet. He knew to complete his _destiny _he had to do it. "I hate to break up the celebrations, but I think old Cap and I know who has to be the _one _to undo what Thanos did." Tony said walking over to the gauntlet to a shocked team.

"Like hell! We would let you do that, Tony!" Steve screamed out. This whole journey for The Seventh Stone made them friends again, and now they were like _brothers_. He couldn't lose someone else from his _family_ and knew he should be the one to do it.

"There's no question who it has to be, old Cap." Tony said to an angry Steve while Pepper started to cry and Happy started to freak out. Rhodey just bowed his head.

"Stark, this isn't necessary! As The God of Thunder, I'm sure I could survive if I did it." Thor said not wanting to lose Tony either.

"No can do, Pointbreak. There's no guarantee of that. Besides, you got a brother and sister and whole group of people that _need you_. Including this team. And quite frankly, the world needs _you_." Tony told Thor who just began to get emotional.

"Then let me do it! I've always come out of any bad situation well enough." Carol said, trying to stop Tony from doing what he was about to do.

"Not can do either, new Cap. You got a _home_ and _family _here now with this team. I know you've never really felt accepted, but now you got a group of people that will always be there for _you_. I know earth had been unkind to you in the past, but I hope you'll consider coming back _home now_ after our little adventure. You and Pointbreak help protect earth and look after this team, alright?" Tony asked Carol who began to tear up.

"Then let Hulk do it!" Hulk screamed out, trying to save his friend.

"Sorry, buddy. You and _The Other Guy _have been one of my best friends forever now. I know you'll both continue to do good things. You have a place that will accept you for who you_ are_ now." Tony said to The Hulk who just bowed his head in sadness.

"Let The Goddess of Death handle this!" Hela shouted out, she too having been impressed with Tony killing Thanos.

"Or me! You don't have to do this!" Valkyrie exclaimed out, trying to stop Tony.

"Sorry, my Asgardian ladies. You both are two important to _lose_. Just promise me both you'll help stop the new enemies that come, alright?" Tony said to them while they both looked upset, even _Hela_ too.

"Tony! Please don't do this!" Pepper screamed out in tears.

"It's okay, Pep. Just know that you helped me through _so much_." Tony said smiling as Pepper was trying to hold back her tears. "I know what I have to _do_." Tony said as he began to put on the gauntlet in front of the upset team.

Steve having lost a brother before went over to Tony and told him, "Then I'll do it with you, Tony."

"And die too, old Cap?" Tony asked trying to talk some sense into Steve. Natasha and Sharon looked even more upset now that Steve might die as well.

"Or maybe we can share whatever the effects are for wielding this thing." Steve said to Tony who just rolled his eyes.

"And how do you even know that will work?!" Tony screamed out.

"And how do you know that it won't?" Steve asked to Tony who was lost for words. "It's like I always say, we do everything together as a _team_. _I'm with you until the end of the line._" Steve said smiling while Tony began to get a little teary eyed.

"Okay, fine. But if this doesn't work, you'll never hear the end of this!" Tony sarcastically exclaimed to Steve who just shook his head and laughed. "Ready partner?" Tony asked as they both put their left hands in the gauntlet while feeling a surge of power.

"Whenever you are." Steve replied as he and Tony snapped their fingers and then a bright white light appeared from the gauntlet.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Next chapter you'll find out if Tony and Steve survived. Evil laugh. Lol**


	30. Reunions

**Hello! This chapter sees the universe restored and everyone The Avengers lost are back!**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

The team couldn't _believe it_. They had expected that their two friends had just sacrificed themselves and were prepared to mourn, but_ instead_ they all stared in _shock _as Tony and Steve were still_ alive_ and standing.

"True of heart, old Cap?" Tony smiling asked Steve who smiled back and said, "True of heart, Tony." They both then threw the gauntlet on the ground and were embraced by the team.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed out as she hugged Tony.

"No reason to worry, Pep. Me and old Cap here had it under control." Tony said as he hugged Pepper back.

"Well, did it work, Tony?" Steve asked confused if they brought everyone back or not.

An _orange yellowish portal_ then appeared in front of the team and it opened up to the planet Titan and Doctor Stephen Strange, Peter Parker, Peter Quill, Drax, and Mantis stepped out of it.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed while going over to hug Tony.

"Good to see you too, kid." Tony said to Peter, relieved he was back. Happy then came over and hugged Peter tightly glad he was back safe and sound.

"Friends!" Rocket shouted out as went over to Quill, Drax, and Mantis.

"Good to you too, buddy. Damn, I'm back on _earth_, aren't I?" Quill asked remembering he hadn't been here in over thirty years right after his mother died.

"You okay?" Nebula asked to Quill who looked a little sad.

"Oh yeah! I am now! Thanks for helping to bring us all back! You should join the team!" Quill asked to a surprised Nebula who gladly accepted.

"Oh this will be fun! Maybe you two can fight over who will be the captain?" Drax said, wanting some entertainment. Drax also noticed the body of Thanos, and now knew he could be at _peace _now that his wife and daughter were avenged.

"Oh yes! I will keep score!" Mantis exclaimed excitedly while Peter just rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you again, wizard! It is possible you and your friend here could bring all of my friends' people here?" Thor asked to Stephen while looking at The Avengers, and especially his newest friend, Carol.

"Oh wow! Right! You got more people that you want to see, I'm sure. Mind giving me a hand, Wong?" Stephen asked to Wong who was glad his friend was back.

"Of course, Strange." Wong said as he and Stephen first opened up a portal to Wakanda and T'Challa, Shuri, Groot, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, and Sam Wilson stepped out of it.

"My King! My Princess!" Okoye exclaimed as she, M'Baku, Nakia, and Everett went over to greet them.

"Good to be back, eh brother?" Shuri asked laughingly.

"Very much so." T'Challa said with a smirk.

"Groot!" Rocket shouted out as he and his team went over to their friend.

"I am Groot!" Groot said in response to his friends that were just happy to have their friend back.

"How you doing Buck?" Steve asked as he went over to hug his oldest friend.

"Better now, thanks to you and your friends, Steve." Bucky said expressing his gratitude to the team.

"On your left, Cap." Sam said as he and Steve quickly hugged each other followed by hugging his other best friend, Natasha.

"Steve!" Wanda exclaimed as she went to the man she considered to be like an older brother to her and hugged him. She hugged Natasha next since she was like an older sister to her as well.

"Good to see you too, Wanda." Steve said, glad to see her again. Though he noticed she was still down about Vision.

"I wouldn't get too upset about Vision just _yet_. I may still be able to finish my work. Do you know who helped create his original body?" Shuri asked to a hopeful Wanda.

"I'll get Dr. Helen Cho in contact with you." Tony said to Shuri who nodded in reply.

Stephen and Wong then opened a portal to a rooftop in San Francisco and out of it stepped Hope Van Dyne, Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne.

"Hope!" Scott screamed out as he went to hug Hope then Hank and Janet.

"Good to see you too, Scott. Could you please stop hugging me so hard?" Hank asked while Janet gave him a look.

"Oh be nice, Hank. Thanks for helping to save me again and the universe, Scott." Janet told Scott who thanked her for her amazing words.

Steve noticed the woman Scott them about that had a _similar situation_ like he did and went over to introduce himself to her.

"You must be Janet Van Dyne! Scott told me you were _gone _like I was for a while. Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said while shaking Janet's hand.

"Likewise! It seems despite what we both went through, we both came back to our _families _didn't we?" Janet said with a smile while looking at Hope, Hank, and Scott and correctly guessing The Avengers were _his_.

"We sure _did_." Steve said with a smile while looking at The Avengers, _his family_(especially at Nat). Peggy said, it was time for him to start living his life and _move on_. And he was all the _happier_ for it.

"Scott, can you ask your wizard friends to open a portal to Cassie and the rest of our friends?" Hope suggested to Scott before Stephen said he was already doing that now.

Another portal opened up to a house and out came Cassie, Luis, Maggie and Jim Paxton.

"Daddy!" Cassie screamed out as she went over to hug her father.

"Peanut!" Scott said hugging his daughter.

"Thanks Scott!" Maggie said while hugging Scott.

"Great job, buddy!" Jim said while rushing over and nearly squeezing Scott to death.

"Great job, Scotty! Hey wizard, dude. Can you up a portal to X-Con?" Luis asked to Stephen who did and out came Kurt and Dave.

"Thanks Scott!" Kurt and Dave exclaimed to their friend.

"Could you open a portal for Ava's adopted dad, please?" Scott asked Stephen who opened up a portal to Bill's house and out came Bill Foster who went to hug Ava.

"Hey kid, I'm opening up a portal for your aunt to come next." Stephen told an excited Peter as a portal opened up to his apartment and out stepped Aunt May.

"Peter! I was so worried about you!" May said while she and Peter hugged each other tightly.

Stephen then opened up a portal to Clint's farm and out came Laura Barton and Clint's three children.

"Laura! Kids!" Clint screamed out as he went to hug his family.

"That's why they always win when you're_ there_, Clint." Laura laughingly said as she and Clint continued to hug each other. Clint was glad to have been able to help reunite people everywhere like he was doing now with his. Maybe he can take the kids water skiing now.

Stephen then saw the last _hero_, Carol Danvers from his vision from The Ancient One and then opened up portal to the Skrull homeworld and Louisiana and out stepped Talos, Soren, Veranke, and Maria and Monica Rambeau respectively from their locations.

"Auntie Carol?!" A grown up Monica said she went to hug Carol.

"Lieutenant Trouble!" Carol shouted out as she hugged Monica.

"Wow, your hair is longer, but other than that, you look the same!" Monica said noticing Carol hadn't aged much since she left to help the Skrulls find a new home.

"No she hasn't." An older Maria said as she went to hug her best friend who was in near tears.

"I'm so sorry I was gone so long!" Carol screamed out in guilt leaving her best friend for nearly twenty five years now, but Maria just simply hugged her tighter.

"Don't be. You left on your own terms the second time. Our friends here needed your _help._" Maria said noticing her old Skrull friends were here too.

"Talos! Soren! Veranke!" Carol shouted out and hugged her Skrull friends.

"Good to see you too, Carol! Thanks for helping make things right like always! And Maria! It's good to see you! And Monica! You and your Verkanke are all grown up now!" Talos exclaimed to his good earth friends.

"Aren't you forgetting at least two more?" Wong asked to Stephen who knew what he meant.

"Oh right!" Stephen said as he opened up a portal to a road in New York and out came Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like The Avenger Initiative paid off after all, Nick!" Tony sarcastically said as Fury and Hill walked over to the team.

"Great to see you, Fury." Steve said shaking Nick's hand. Despite how much he disagreed with the man sometimes, Steve knows that without Fury he would have never found his _family _with The Avengers.

"Likewise, Cap. I knew you kids could do it. You never let me down before despite our differences here and there." Nick said happy his team won the day again. "And for the record, Stark, everyone calls me Fu…." Nick started to say before he saw the woman that changed his life almost twenty five years ago and encouraged him to build a team of _heroes _just like her.

"Fury?" Carol asked almost not recognizing the man that helped changed her life so long ago. Though the eye patch and all makes her know that's because of Goose, and runs over in tears of joy to hug her old friend.

And if someone hugging _Nick Fury_ wasn't surprising enough to people like Tony, Steve, and Natasha, then Fury himself _returning_ the hug just left them all dumbstruck.

"Hey, Doc! I think you opened up a portal to an impostor!" Tony sarcastically said to Stephen while Fury just rolled his good eye.

"Oh cut the crap, Stark. I always told you I had "secrets" and you're all looking at the one that inspired me to bring together you kids in the _first place_. Where do you think I got the _name_ from?" Fury told the team that was equally as shocked as Carol.

"You named The Avengers after _me_?" Carol asked confused.

"Yeah, you named us after _her_?" Tony asked also confused.

"Yep, Carol I did. After you left to help our Skrull friends I pulled up your file and saw that your old Air Force call sign was "Avenger" and having been inspired by you, I created The Avenger Initiative. Now I figure you don't remember that name cause of those Kree scum, but I hope you know that I never forgot about _you_." Nick explained to Carol who was in near tears as the rest of the team just couldn't believe what Nick said. Or maybe they _could_. She had proved herself several times over their journey, so they saw what Nick saw in her. Thor and Rocket especially were proud of Carol, and they both just smiled at this revelation about their good friend.

"Well, I must say, this one is very impressive for a _mortal_." Hela remarked about Carol and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was touched and grateful she had reached out to her when no one else had before.

"Indeed, sister. Plus, she will have a longer life span as well. Hopefully brother won't mess this one up." Loki said with a smirk and hoped Thor for once wouldn't ruin things with this one.

"What was that?" Thor asked, pretending not to know what they are not talking about.

"Oh nothing. So what now?" Loki asked wondering what will happen to all their people now that Asgard was gone.

"Well, we set up a new Asgard, of course! After all, Asgard is not the place, it's the people." Thor said looking at both Loki and Hela. It was time to start doing what his father and his forefathers failed at. Do right by his _family_.

"Are you sure you'd rather not fight again, brother?" Hela asked sarcastically, though deep down wanting to be more than Odin's executioner.

"No, not really. Besides, _family _shouldn't fight, _ever_." Thor said while looking at both Loki and Hela, and The Avengers.

"Agreed, brother. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement of some sort, but after lunch of course." Loki said ready to get a good meal now that Thanos was gone and work to fix things in his messed up family that wasn't as messed up anymore.

"Indeed. I'll tell you _both _some of the the plans and ideas I have for our new home after the victory celebration!" Thor exclaimed excitedly and hopeful things will be better now with his siblings.

While the Asgardian siblings started to think about their future and since Nick was busy giving secrets away right now, Tony had to _know_ something else.

"So Fury, how did you lose your eye again?" Tony asked wanting to know this ever since the night Nick showed up in his house a decade ago after he showed up to recruit him for The Avengers after he revealed to the world he was _Iron Man_. Come to think of it, he now knows what Nick meant that night when he asked him if he thought he was the only _hero_ in the world. And Carol must have been that "first rodeo" Phil mentioned as well all those years ago.

"Oh a space cat clawed his eye out while he was playing with it." Carol told the team with a smirk who all just kept getting more and more shocked as the day went on.

"A space kitty?! Fury, you over dramatic son of a bitch! _**"Last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye" **_my ass!" Steve sarcastically screamed out once again knowing why Fury just bothered him so much sometimes despite him being the reason he found his _family_.

"Woah now, watch your mouth, Cap." Fury laughingly said while Steve just rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to do now, sir?" Maria asked, while grateful to be back, she was kinda hungry.

"Got any ideas, Tony?" Natasha asked sarcastically knowing he would know where she was leading with this.

"I think I'll take everyone out for Shawarma!" Tony exclaimed even though it would be expensive feeding all these people, but good thing he was rich and the day was _won again_.

At this moment, Sersi appeared and took back The Ego Stone from the gauntlet.

"Thank you, Avengers for destroying Thanos and undoing his actions. This planet, _the universe_ is lucky to have you all." Sersi said bowing her head before teleporting away with The Ego Stone.

"Glad she got that back. What do we do with the others, Doc?" Tony asked to Stephen as he retrieved The Time Stone from the gauntlet and put it back in his necklace.

"Well, we'll keep The Mind Stone and give it back to Vision when's he's revived. As for the others, I'm not sure. But I think our Guardian friends will like to know there's a way to bring the one Thanos traded for The Soul Stone back." Stephen said to Tony.

"I bet they would. You ready to eat?" Tony asked as Stephen nodded his head. "Then follow me everyone! There's this nice place downtown I want you all to try!" Tony exclaimed out as they all followed him to get some lunch and celebrate the universe being saved _once again_.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! Almost done! Only 1 or 2 more chapter left (excluding my mid and post credit scenes ones). **

**If for some reason I missed anyone, please let me so I can fix it ASAP.**


	31. Goodbye For Now

**Hello! This chapter starts to wrap everything up and has our original Avengers say goodbye to each other (for now).**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me, Mr. President?" Ross asked he entered The Oval Office after being asked to speak with President Ellis on an urgent matter.

It had been just two weeks since The Avengers defeated Thanos and undid his horrific actions against the world and universe, but rather than be grateful for what they did, Ross had plans to still go after them for violating The Accords and for them humiliating him.

"Yes, take a seat, Mr. Secretary." Ellis said motioning for Ross to take a seat in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Ross asked confused as to why he was summoned.

"Yes, there is something you can do. Perhaps you explain why you're still targeting the _heroes_ that_ saved us _who knows how many times now?" Ellis asked with disgust towards Ross.

"Sir, because they're dangerous and need supervision!" Ross exclaimed trying to hide his hatred for them.

"And _you don't_? Aren't you the one who lied to Dr. Bruce Banner about your "gamma radiation project"? And what about the illegal experiments you did on Emil Blonsky? The people he killed in Harlem are on your hands, Mr. Secretary." Ellis said to a stunned Ross.

"Those were all just little mistakes, sir!" Ross shouted out almost in a panicking voice. He wasn't use to anyone besides Betty bringing up and calling him out on his actions.

"You're not the only who made a _mistake_, Mr. Secretary." Ellis said with a regretful face to Ross who didn't like where this was going.

"What are you saying, sir?!" Ross screamed out in a panic.

"I'm saying the world, including America have agreed to terminate The Accords _immediately_. And you're _fired_." Ellis said to Ross who was in shock.

"But, sir!" Ross screamed out in distress.

"I've already made up my mind. I'm about to talk to the one who will succeed you as Secretary of State momentarily. In the meantime, I suggest you go write you resignation letter as you're going to announce your resignation with me in about an hour at a press conference." Ellis said to Ross who was just shocked and unable to speak. As Ross got up from his seat and headed to leave The Oval Office, his successor came in.

"I'm here to talk about my future role as _Secretary of State_, Mr. President." Rhodey said with a smirk as Ross looked like he was full of rage.

"Glad you could make it, Colonel! And see you in an hour, Mr. Secretary." Ellis said sarcastically as Rhodey came and set down in front of Ellis' desk while Ross exited The Oval Office, and closed the doors behind him.

Ross full of anger and wanting revenge against Ellis and The Avengers, decided at this moment while walking to his office to write his resignation letter to call Raft Prison control.

"This is the Raft. What are your orders, Secretary Ross?" Asked a guard in Raft Prison control.

"Just got the word the president has issued pardons for the whole prison. Zemo, Blonsky, Hammer, everyone are to be released and set free." Ross said to the guard who was lost for words.

"But sir are you sure…."The guard asked before he was cut off by Ross.

"Unless you want to share a cell with them, then do it!" Ross screamed over the phone while the guard hesitantly obeyed the order. Ross then made one more phone call as he entered his office. "Hey this is Ross. I need you to get me some of the _serum_ to me as fast as possible. Don't ask any questions, just do as I say." Ross ordered to his mysterious contact over the phone as began to write his resignation letter. If Banner and his band of misfits and freaks thought they won, just wait until they saw _him _with powers greater than _The Hulk_!

* * *

"Welcome Peter Quill, son of _Ego_." Said the voice of Soul Stone keeper as Quill, Nebula, Drax, Mantis, and Stephen approached the entrance to The Soul Stone location on Vormir after climbing up the cliff. Rocket and Groot decided to stay and guard the ship as the rest of them went to hopefully revive Gamora. "Nebula, daughter of _Thanos_. Drax, son of _Kronos_. Mantis, daughter of _Ego_. Stephen Strange, son of _Eugene_." The voice of The Soul Stone keeper continued to say as he approached them wearing a cloak, but when he got close enough for them to see, his head was shaped like a _Red Skull_.

"Wait! Did you just say Mantis is my _sister_?! Well, that does make sense now that I think about." Quill said looking at Mantis who was making a gasp face.

"Right, you know why we're here, yeah?" Stephen asked to The Soul Stone keeper.

"Ah yes._ It my curse to know all who journey here_." The Soul Stone keeper said bitterly.

"Then you know we're to revive the one Thanos traded for The Soul Stone." Stephen said as he pulled The Soul Stone from a pocket dimension and levitated it.

"And what if I was to tell you I can't allow you to do that?" The Soul Stone keeper said in a threatening voice.

"And why would that be?" Quill asked a little creeped out by this guy.

"Because when Thanos got the Stone from here, I was finally set _free_. I only returned now as I knew you would come to take my freedom and _revenge_ away from me." The Soul Stone keeper said wanting to go after Captain America for trapping him here a lifetime ago.

"Ah, you mean Captain Rogers? Well, buddy I highly doubt you would do any better than last time, and even if you got to him, you would have a whole bunch of people there to stop you. Starting with _me_. So how about you just let us pass unless you wish to try and take on all of _us_?" Stephen asked as he and everyone got into a battle stance.

"Fine. Quill and Nebula will have to do be the ones to revive her as she loved them both the most. Just know, someday, someway, I'll see Captain Rogers and all of you _burn._" The Soul Stone keeper said in anger. "When you're ready, go throw the Stone over the cliff to bring Gamora back." The Soul Stone keeper said leading them to the edge of a cliff.

"You ready? If we hold on to it too long, we'll both start to lose our minds and bodies!" Quill exclaimed to Nebula remembering the day they defeated Ronan.

"Let's do it!" Nebula shouted out as they quickly took The Soul Stone and threw over the cliff to the bottom. Right after that, a great white came up from the bottom and when it stopped, _Gamora _was standing in front of them.

"Gamora!" Quill exclaimed as he and Gamora hugged each other tightly.

"We did it, _sister_. "Father" is _dead _and his actions are undone." Nebula said as she and Gamora hugged each other.

"I knew you could all do it!" Gamora exclaimed crying tears of joy.

"What about me?" Drax asked offended she wasn't hugging him.

"Oh, Drax." Gamora laughingly said as she went to hug him and Mantis.

"Well, I'm glad this worked out well. Guess, I better get back to earth." Stephen said he opened a portal to The Sanctum Sanctorum.

"Thank you for your help. I hope we cross paths again someday." Quill said to Stephen as he was preparing to leave.

"Same here. Good luck on getting back to work. I'm actually joining a _team _of mine back home." Stephen said remembering how Fury met with him and T'Challa after Shawarma a couple of weeks ago and asked them both help lead The Avengers going forward as several of the old members were retiring and taking long breaks. They had earned it after all. Though Fury mentioned to them he was going to ask and convince _one more_ to help lead the team with them. Stephen and T'Challa both approved of who he had in mind.

"Good luck, man!" Quill said as he and The Guardians waved goodbye to Stephen as he entered his portal and then closed it.

"So where too?" Gamora asked as they starting walking back to the ship.

"Wherever there's trouble, sister. Who knows how big the power vacuum must be with Thanos gone now?" Nebula said knowing Thanos had many enemies that would take his place.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Gamora asked happy to be back, especially with Thanos gone for good.

* * *

"Are we ready, Dr. Cho?" Shuri asked to Helen as they were both at work in her lab in Wakanda working to bring Vision back.

"Yes. Transferring all previous memories to the new body." Helen said looking at the cradle as Vision's new body was almost ready.

"Wanda, can use your powers to safely put The Mind Stone in Vision's head?" Shuri asked as Wanda used her magic and levitated The Mind Stone into Vision's head.

"Thanks. Activating him _now_." Helen said as Vision's eyes opened to scan the area.

"Vis!" Wanda exclaimed in tears of joy as Vision exited the cradle.

"Wanda!" Vision exclaimed in relief as they both hugged each other.

"Thank you both so much!" Wanda shouted out in joy to Shuri and Helen who nodded in reply.

"So we _won_ then?" Vision asking already assuming they did since he was alive again.

"Yes, Vis! In fact The Accords are no more, so we can go _home _now." Wanda said in relief.

"That sounds good to me. I'm glad we can all work _together_ again. Thank you both for restoring me." Vision said thankfully to Shuri and Helen as he and Wanda headed back to the compound.

* * *

"So Rhodey will be Secretary of State now? I can tell you from _experience _we won't hear the last of Ross." Bruce said to Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, and Clint as they were all standing on the same bridge after the battle of New York where Thor took Loki and The Space Stone back to Asgard.

"No he won't, Bruce. But the new team will handle him unless he finds you _first_." Tony laughingly said.

"Pretty sure _both of us_ can handle that jerk." Bruce said smirking. It looks things were going to be okay with him and Hulk. A little more practice and he could master going back and forth. The Hulk wasn't afraid to come out anymore after getting some sweet revenge on Thanos, after all.

"Where are you going after here, Clint?" Natasha asked to her old partner.

"Oh you know, back to the farm. Gonna take the kids to some long overdue water skiing. But as you all know, call me next time when there's another threat to the universe if you want to keep _winning_." Clint said to the laughter of the original Avengers.

"What about you, man?" Clint asked to Thor.

"Oh set up the New Asgard out in Norway. I've made Loki special adviser and made Hela general. I'll do my best to keep her in line." Thor said to the team who laughed nervously.

"Yeah? Well, but what about those two weirdo brothers?" Tony asked remembering how off The Collector and The Grandmaster were despite how helpful they were in the final battle.

"Oh, Rabbit tells me the one known as Kraglin invited them to join his group of Ravagers after he gave his captain a stellar recommendation for them. Good luck to them is all I will say." Thor said still little a freaked out by them, especially The Grandmaster during his time on Sakaar last year. "Anyway, I ended Lady Sif's exile my brother did while fake posing as our father and she has agreed to be part of our new _home_, and my friends Korg and Miek have too." Thor said thinking fondly of his friends.

"That's good, Pointbreak. But what about Valkyrie?" Tony asked a little confused why Thor hadn't mentioned her yet.

"Oh I convinced her it's always good to have an Asgardian on the team, and she eventually agreed to join The Avengers." Thor said to Tony who was impressed. "I have to go now, friends. I have some more of my people out in space I must retrieve, so Hela can revive them. Starting with our bridge guardian." Thor said thinking of Heimdall.

"See you soon, Pointbreak!" Tony exclaimed as he and the rest of the original Avengers said goodbye to Thor as he used Stormbreaker to teleport away.

"Better go too. Later guys." Clint said as shook hands and drove off back to his farm.

"Yeah, I think I'll trying teaching again or something. For once, The Hulk and I are welcomed pretty much everywhere." Bruce said as he too shook hands and drove off to catch up with an _old friend_.

"What about you, Nat?" Steve asked to Natasha who was clearly a little sad about saying goodbye to everyone again for _now_.

"Oh I think I'll take a long vacation. There's other places like The Red Room I wouldn't mind crippling along the way. I'll call you boys if I need you." Natasha sarcastically said as she hugged Tony and Steve goodbye, and then drove off.

"You okay, old Cap?" Tony asked to Steve they were walking to Tony's car and Steve's new motorcycle.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Tony. I know _she'll_ do a good job with them. Besides, I think I'll go see the world. I always wanted to back in the day, but could never afford it. And maybe, go see someone I haven't really seen in two years seen up until a couple of weeks ago." Steve said thinking of Sharon. He didn't know what would happen with her, but he would at least patch things up, and will be the first one to answer Nat's call for back up. "What about you, Tony?" Steve asked as Tony opened the door to his car.

"Maybe go see what Pep wants to do. She talked about wanting to go to Disney World or something. I think I'll bring Peter along and maybe Harley too. Great kids, you know? And I think I'll let Happy babysit." Tony laughingly said as Steve just shook his head.

"Have fun, Tony." Steve said smiling as he and Tony hugged each other and then parted ways before Tony said, "You too, _my friend_."

* * *

**Hope you all liked that one! I set up some teases for the Masters of Evil and the Red Hulk in this one. New threats for the new team! Just one more main chapter to go.**


	32. The New Captain And The New Team

**Hello! This is the last main chapter and it's about the new Cap assembling the new team.**

**Hope you like this one! And thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning at the Avengers compound. After the battle against Thanos a couple of weeks ago, Tony quickly had the place cleaned up and fixed in preparation for the new team. With the original Avengers retiring and taking long breaks, there was a question on _who _would lead the team going forward. Nick had managed to recruit Stephen and T'Challa after the battle to help lead the team going forward, but it was still missing a _Captain_. They had recruited several people to act as advisers for them: Hank, Janet, Bill, Wong, Everett, Helen and Erik Selvig. They were all currently busy inside the compound getting everything in order for the new team's first day. But the whole place wouldn't be complete without a _leader_.

Though it took a little convincing from him and her old and new friends, Carol had agreed to stay on earth for a while, and agreed to help lead the team named after her.

Though she still questioned if she was _worthy _for this role, but her new _family _convinced her she was more than ready for this. Her help had been invaluable in defeating Thanos, and she had promised Tony she would help protect earth when it looked like he was going to die bringing everyone back. And she always kept her _promises_. Even for a place that once took almost _everything_ from her, was now a place where she had a _home_ and _family_.

Now though she just kept staring at the wall before the doors to the main room where the new members were at, thinking of what to _say _to them.

"You know, I didn't mention this a couple of weeks ago, but I see you changed up your look again since last time! You got longer hair, and I see you added some more gold to your suit." The voice of Nick said behind Carol.

"And I see you look different too." Carol said with a small smile on her face as she turned to face her old friend.

"Yeah, I know. Damn hair loss and aging, but I think I've held up well enough. You have too." Nick said smiling at Carol.

"Are you sure I'm ready for _this_?" Carol asked doubting if this was still the right role for her.

"I'm not _sure_, because I know _you are_." Nick said to Carol who smiled back at her old friend. "Mar-Vell would be proud to see where you are today. I know _I am_. She changed your life just as you changed _mine_." Nick said to Carol who started getting a little teary eyed.

"Thank you. Maybe we can have dinner with Maria, Monica, and Talos and his family again sometime? I really enjoyed that and it's been about twenty five years _too long_." Carol said remembering that night where she set off and was gone for so long.

"I liked that. Now I trust you're ready to go out there now?" Nick asked to Carol who slowly nodded.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked Nick as he started to walk towards the exit.

"Oh Maria and I are going to take a little "vacation" to Europe." Nick said to Carol who looked suspicious at that.

"A little vacation?" Carol asked crossing her arms.

"Well, that and there's this con man creating illusions. Causing lots of havoc and all that." Nick said to Carol who looked like she understood.

"You need my help?" Carol asked as she walked Nick to the exit.

"Oh no. You got things to do here. Besides, "Spider-Man" just happens to be going on to Europe for a school trip. It's the third year anniversary of his uncle's death this month, but that's while I'll be there to help him so he can do what he has to do. It's what I helped _do_ for the woman standing here." Nick said to Carol remembering those few days that changed his life the better. "By the way, before I leave, here are the keys to your Mustang. You'll need it now that you're back on earth." Nick said handing Carol the keys to her car.

"Aw thanks! You got me a new one!" Carol exclaimed out in joy.

"No, it's the same one you had before those Kree scum took you. It's been refurbished, of course, but I made sure to find it after you left, and kept it somewhere safe in case you ever came back." Nick said to Carol who was about to cry.

"Th….thank you!" Carol shouted out as tears flowed down her face as she was hugged by her old friend.

"You're welcome, Carol." Fury said kindly as he walked out the door and went into the driver's seat in his car.

"Are we all good here, boss?" Maria asked as Nick cranked the car.

"We are _indeed_, Maria. Do you have our plane tickets?" Nick asked as he finished cranking the car.

"Right here, boss." Maria said holding up their tickets to Europe.

"Good! Let's go then. We need to get Peter ready to fight this "Beck" guy." Fury told Maria as he drove the car off to the airport.

Carol walked back to the wall and just smiled looking down at her old car keys.

"You okay? I mean, the wall is not going anywhere." Stephen sarcastically said as he and T'Challa approached Carol whose back was still turned.

"Oh, I am!" Carol said wiping her tears away and turning to face her new teammates.

"Good. That Fury man is very interesting, wouldn't you say?" T'Challa asked with a smirk to Carol.

"He really _is_. Are we ready?" Carol asked to them who both nodded.

"After you, _Captain_." Stephen told Carol as she led him and T'Challa towards the main room where the new team was waiting.

"So how are we looking?" T'Challa asked as they were walking towards the doors.

"Well, I wouldn't say they're the original Guns N' Roses, but they're _good_." Carol said as they prepared to enter the doors.

"But they're not a _team_." Stephen said as they almost entered the doors.

"Then let's make them into _one_." T'Challa said as he and Stephen followed Carol through the doors to the new team.

As Carol appeared in the center, while Stephen on the right and T'Challa on the left, the team turned to face them.

The new team was: Scott, Hope, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Valkyrie, and Ava.

As they faced their new leaders, Carol said, "_**Avengers**..."_

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! And yes, it's basically the Age of Ultron ending, but I couldn't think of a better ending than that for this story. Next up, mid and post credit scene chapters! And of course, The Avengers theme would be rocking hard right after this!**


	33. Two Ancient Brothers

**Hi again! This is the "mid credit" scene chapter. It's about The Collector and The Grandmaster.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"Where did you get _that_, brother?" The Grandmaster asked to his brother in their room on Stakar's ship.

"Oh _this_? When the Iron Man took us all out for the victory celebration after the battle, I took advantage of everyone following him, and quickly extracted _it _from that fool's gauntlet." The Collector said in disgust while holding up The Reality Stone solidified just like when those Asgardians brought to him after Malekith was defeated. He was going to add all _six _to his collection, before that fool came in stole it and destroyed everything else. At least he had _this one_ back.

"Well, alright! What if Sparkles finds out though?" The Grandmaster asked somewhat concerned if Thor ever found out.

"It was_ mine_ anyway. Have you heard from cousin Carlo lately?" The Collector asked to his brother. Carlo owed him a lot of money.

"Oh, well I melted him last year for betraying me! Made a nasty puddle!" The Grandmaster exclaimed to his brother who just sighed knowing he wouldn't get that money now.

"You boys ready to get to work?" Kraglin asked coming into the brothers' room.

"Of course!" The Grandmaster exclaimed while The Collector put The Reality Stone underneath his bed and followed his brother and Kraglin out.

"You guys ready to help us steal some shit?!" Stakar shouted out as Kraglin, The Collector, and The Grandmaster entered the main room of the ship.

The two brothers quickly became acquainted with the other members of Stakar's crew: Aleta, Martinex, Charlie-27, Mainframe, and Krugarr. After that, Stakar said he ordered some space pizza, and it should be here any second.

"Did anyone order some _pizza_?" Asked a kind old man wearing some cool glasses.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked that! And yes, that is supposed to be Stan Lee at the end. Had to include a cameo. Just the post credit scene chapter left! **


	34. The King Of Latveria

**Hi! This is the "post credit" scene chapter that introduces the next big MCU villain.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and commenting throughout all this!**

* * *

The King of Latveria set on his throne watching a hologram that showed him footage of these "Avengers" that "saved" everyone last month. The King couldn't help but squint his eyes in disgust at them beneath his metal mask. These so called "heroes" were no match for his brilliance.

"Isn't it ironic we thought _Richards_ was bad enough?" The King asked one of his robot doubles who nodded in reply. "I have sat in the shadows for far too long while these inferior fools have run amuck in the world. Perhaps it's time for Latveria and me to reveal us to the world?" The King asked while walking down from his shadowed throne to the center of his throne room. His entire body was encased in metal armor while he wore a green cloak.

"Perhaps it's time for** DOOM **to reveal himself to these "Avengers" and take them down to prove who the superior life form is?!" **Doctor Victor Von Doom** exclaimed looking at images of all The New Avengers with full contempt beneath his metal mask. He would destroy them all and rule the world!

* * *

**And that is a wrap! Thanks again! Hopefully no more MCU movies upset and disappoint me like Endgame did, cause I don't want to have to write my own versions all the time. lol**

**Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
